Curiosidad
by Nezumiro
Summary: A Shizuru no le gustaba quedarse con dudas. (Adv. Futa)
1. Capítulo 1

Todo lo referente a Ma-Hime es propiedad de Sunrise.

* * *

 **CURIOSIDAD**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

Shizuru Fujino y Natsuki Kuga estudiaban en la misma universidad, se conocían desde niñas, habían crecido juntas y pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo haciéndose compañía, por eso la castaña creía que sabía todo sobre la otra, sin embargo, Natsuki tenía un pequeño secreto…

Uno que Fujino no podría haber imaginado ni siquiera en sus sueños más locos.

Y terminó saliendo a la luz de forma inesperada.

Fue un 15 de agosto, era el cumpleaños 21 de la oji-verde. Shizuru entró al departamento con una gran sonrisa, había conseguido la chaqueta que Natsuki deseaba y también su pastel favorito, todo pintaba bien, quería sorprenderle, irónicamente, era ella quien se llevaría la sorpresa. Silenciosa, abrió la puerta del cuarto, por poco se le cayó el pastel cuando vio a la otra, Kuga dormía en playera y bóxer, como era costumbre. ¿El problema? Su ropa interior se levantaba cuando no debería tener motivos para hacerlo.

Pero eso no fue lo que le hizo quedarse con la boca abierta, la verdadera sorpresa fue escuchar a Kuga susurrando "Shizuru" entre sueños, porque sus susurros no tenían nada de inocentes.

Estaba consciente de que vio algo que no debió ver, era su culpa por entrar sin tocar, por lo cual retrocedió sobre sus pasos, cerró la puerta e intentó que su voz sonase casual.

-¡Natsuki!-. La nombrada se removió entre las sabanas. -¡Natsuki!-. Tenía el sueño muy pesado, sobre todo cuando tenía esa clase de sueños. -¡Soy Shizuru!-. Eso sí le hizo abrir los ojos. -¡Nat, despierta!-. Vio su ropa interior, maldiciendo entre dientes. Odiaba despertar con erecciones, además, era aún peor en situaciones como esa.

Rápida, se levantó de la cama, tomó ropa y se metió en el cuarto de baño. Una ducha casi siempre solucionaba su problema mañanero, rogaba fuese así en ese momento, porque el sueño había estado bastante… intenso. -¡Pasa Shizuru!-. Cuando Fujino entró se encontró la habitación sola, en el fondo lo agradeció, ver así a la oji-verde le había hecho sentir un cosquilleo ahí abajo. -¡Me ducharé, no tardo!-. Así, la castaña esperó sentada en la cama mientras Natsuki intentaba que el agua helada funcionara.

De repente, comenzó a hacer memoria, cayendo en cuenta de detalles a los que nunca les dio importancia, como el que Natsuki jamás iba a baños públicos, que evitaba las clases deportivas para no ducharse en la escuela, y el que Saeko no la dejaba meter a otras chicas en su habitación, a excepción de ella, cuando eran adolescentes.

Se sintió tonta por haber ignorado todas esas señales tan obvias, era entendible que los demás no lo notaran, pero ella debió hacerlo por ser la mejor amiga de la oji-verde y pasar todo el día con ella. Después se sintió un poco decepcionada al pensar que Natsuki no había confiado en ella, sin embargo debía ser realista, tenía que afrontar que eso era algo demasiado privado.

Dejó sus divagaciones cuando Natsuki salió del baño con una sonrisa.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Nat-. Le abrazó.

Podía omitir el asunto, no era la primera vez que guardaba un secreto de Kuga, total, eso no afectaba su amistad, ¿o si…?

Los ojos esmeralda brillaron emocionados cuando le dio la chaqueta, no tardó ni un segundo en ponérsela, era negra con azul marino y le sentaba de maravilla. Tenía todo el aspecto de una chica mala aunque no mataba ni una mosca. A decir verdad, adoraba el estilo de Natsuki, esa apariencia de ruda les había evitado más de un problema.

Bueno…

No le gustaba solo su estilo.

Le gustaba Natsuki, y bastante, desde que eran adolescentes.

Pero nunca se lo había dicho para no hacer de su amistad una relación incomoda.

La oji-verde siempre se había mostrado indiferente ante cualquier interés amoroso o sexual, o así lo creía hasta que le escuchó murmurando su nombre prácticamente entre gemidos. Ese pequeño descubrimiento sí que hacía la diferencia.

Le preparó un gran desayuno a la cumpleañera, quien se dejó consentir como hacía en cada cumpleaños desde que se conocían, después comieron parte del pastel. A Nat le quedó un poco de dulce en la comisura, Shizuru tomó una servilleta y le limpió, eran pequeñas acciones como esa las que convencían a todos de que ambas tenían más que una amistad. Pero eran solo amigas acostumbradas a demasiada cercanía.

Una cercanía tan íntima que les hacía sentir otras cosas no tan fraternales.

Casi al terminar de comer pudo percatarse de que Natsuki se sentaba con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, otro detalle que siempre le había parecido tan natural que lo pasaba por alto sin pensar, pero en ese momento tenía todo el sentido del mundo. Desvió la mirada.

-¿Todo bien Shizuru? Te noto rara-.

-Si, solo estaba divagando-. Le restó importancia con un gesto. La otra entrecerró los ojos, no se creía eso, pero sabía que no podría sacarle la verdad poniéndose terca. Nunca podía ganarle en argumentos a Shizuru.

-Vale-. Vio de reojo su reloj. -¿Nos vamos?-. Aunque fuese su cumpleaños, seguía siendo día escolar. Shizuru asintió. -Oh espera, ¿viniste en tu coche?-.

-Vine en taxi-.

-Perfecto-.

Ambas tomaron sus mochilas para ir al estacionamiento. Desgraciadamente en el camino se toparon con el molesto vecino de la peli-azul.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Natsuki!-. El chico sacó un ramo de rosas, algo ridículo tomando en cuenta que a Nat ni siquiera le gustaban esas flores. Shizuru negó con la cabeza, había visto muchos intentos de su parte, todos y cada uno fatales.

-Ahora no Takeda…-. El ceño fruncido de la oji-verde era una clara señal de rechazó, pero Takeda podía ser muy insistente, tan terco como una mujer, o incluso más…

-Quiero invitarte a cenar esta noche-.

-Ya tengo planes-. Iba a ir a cenar con Shizuru.

-Mañana entonces-. Kuga suspiró.

-Mañana estoy ocupada-. Una pequeña mentira no podía herir a nadie.

-El día siguiente-. La castaña reprimió una sonrisa.

-Tengo ocupada toda la semana-. Quiso caminar pero Takeda vio sus intenciones y se atravesó enfrente.

-Soy paciente, cuando quieras, solo tú y yo-. Le guiñó un ojo, Kuga sintió un escalofrío.

-¡Contigo ni a la esquina Takeda!-. Lo quitó del camino con un empujón y salió corriendo de ahí mientras arrastraba a Shizuru consigo.

Una vez libradas del chico, llegaron al estacionamiento, ahí subieron a la motocicleta de Natsuki, decididas a irse antes de que Takeda les alcanzará como ya les había pasado antes. Por lo general, Shizuru estaba tranquila cuando viajaban en el vehículo de Nat, sin embargo, al abrazarse a la cintura de la oji-verde sintió una punzada de nervios. Sacudió la cabeza, era lo mismo de siempre, no tenía por qué sentirse diferente.

Natsuki no necesitaba verle para percatarse de sus nervios, le conocía demasiado bien, le conocía mejor que nadie. Por eso, de la nada, sintió como si le tirasen un balde de agua fría encima, no… ella no podía saberlo ¿o sí? Era una locura pensar que lo supiera, pero… "eso" era lo único de sí misma que podría poner nerviosa a Shizuru.

Negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

Todo estaba bien, o eso quería creer, solo debía evitar sacar el tema a relucir.


	2. Capítulo 2

Wow no esperaba que la historia si pegara, así que agradezco muchos los comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

* * *

 **CURIOSIDAD**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

Natsuki le dejó en la entrada de su facultad, y aunque tenía el casco puesto todos los que le vieron supieron quién era, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, mismo que casi le robó un suspiro a la otra y después se retiró. Una vez a solas, Shizuru caminó a su salón, en el trayecto sintió más de una mirada sobre ella, pero no les sonrió como solía hacerlo porque estaba ocupada tratando de resolver su revoltijo emocional.

-¿A Natsuki no le gustó la chaqueta? ¿O por qué tienes esa cara?-. Ni siquiera había notado la presencia de Haruka. -Tierra llamando a Shizuru-.

-Lo siento, estaba distraída-. No podía sacarse aquella imagen de la cabeza.

-No… ¿en serio? Júramelo-. Ignoró olímpicamente el sarcasmo de Haruka. -Oye, ¿estas bien?-. A esas alturas ya le habría devuelto el comentario, más mordaz y elegante.

-Sí, solo estoy algo cansada-. Tomó asiento.

-Si tú lo dices-. Y Haruka se sentó a su lado.

-Hola Shizuru-. Soltó una maldición mental.

-Hola Reito-. El chico le dio una sonrisa "galante" que ella alucinaba.

Reito era para Shizuru lo que Takeda para Natsuki: Un grano en el culo.

-Quiero invitarte a cenar esta noche-. Él se sentía soñado, y hablaba con seguridad, como si no lo hubiese rechazado 30 veces, literalmente. -¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres acompañar a este príncipe?-. Después del intento 20, dejo de intentarlo frente a Natsuki, porque esta le había pegado un puñetazo para que dejará de fastidiar a Shizuru.

-Eres tan amable como siempre-. Forzó una sonrisa más falsa que su heterosexualidad. -Pero ya tengo planeas para está noche-. Reito apenas iba a contestarle. -Y para el resto del año también-.

Quizá hubiera sido mejor otro puñetazo de la oji-verde.

* * *

Después de dejar a Shizuru, Natsuki tomó rumbo a su facultad. Le resultaba asombroso el poder manejar sin estrellarse mientras que pensaba en si Shizuru sabía o no su secreto.

Cuando llegó a su salón, deseó no hacerlo.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños cachorra!-. Una pelirroja le golpeó el hombro y después le abrazo con ganas de tronarle los huesos. -Te tengo un regalito-. Su sonrisa hablaba por si sola.

-Nao…-. La empujó para quitársela de encima.

-¡Te gustará!-. Guiñó un ojo con picardía.

-Juro por dios que si es otra suscripción porno, lo lamentaras-. Nao se puso pálida.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-.

-El que te conozco-.

-Te dije que era una mala idea-. Una tercera voz se unió a la conversación. -Feliz cumple Nat-. También abrazó a la oji-verde, pero de un modo más decente.

-Gracias Mikoto-. La chica le entregó una pequeña caja verde esmeralda.

-¡A mí no me agradeciste!-. Su cara de indignada no se la creía ni ella.

-¡Tú cállate araña!-. Le pegó en la nuca, Nao era de esos amigos a los que podías golpear sin miedo a dejarle más idiota.

Porque era imposible que fuese más idiota.

O al menos así era a ojos de Natsuki.

Mientras Nao se sobaba la cabeza, Natsuki abrió la caja. -¡Esta genial Mikoto!-. Sacó un reloj plateado. Resistente al agua, a los golpes y a las tonterías de sus amigas. -Es perfecto-. Le gustó casi tanto como la chaqueta.

Porque nada podía gustarle más que algo proveniente de la castaña

Joder, le gustaba Shizuru a niveles desconocidos por el hombre.

-Sabía que te gustaría-. Y se alegraba de que sí, porque el color plateado se debía a que era de plata, no había sido barato. Por supuesto, Natsuki no sabía de qué estaba hecho su obsequio, o no lo habría aceptado.

-¡Claro!-. Abrazó a la chica. -Esto si es un regalo-. Observó de reojo a la pelirroja, sacándole la lengua.

Nao le mostró el dedo medio. -Con un reloj no puedes mastur…-. Kuga le soltó un puñetazo directo a la quijada.

-Creo que se me pasó la mano-. Dijo viendo el cuerpo en el suelo.

Mikoto hizo un épico facepalm. -Nunca aprenden, par de brutas-.

Nat se encogió de hombros. -Le dije que lo lamentaría-. Nao seguía tirada en el piso y no daba señales de despertar pronto. -La acomodaré en la silla-. Arrastró a su amiga al fondo del salón. -No sería la primera vez que duerme en clases-.

-Nos regañaran por esto-. Y decía "Nos" porque siempre quedaba atrapada en las tonterías de Natsuki y Nao, era así desde que las tres se hicieron amigas al empezar la carrera. ¿Qué estudiaban? Ingeniería mecatrónica, y aunque no lo pareciera, eran buenas en su rama, esa era la razón de que los profesores las aguantaran.

Aunque a veces si querían arrojar a las tres por la ventana.

-Suscripción porno-. Murmuró entre dientes mientras la acomodaba en la silla. -Nao está enferma-.

-Y es una suscripción premium de dos años-.

-¡Realmente enferma!-.

La primera clase la pasaron relativamente en paz, solo porque Nao seguía desmayada, la segunda clase fue un intercambio de patadas bajo la mesa, en la tercera Mikoto se sentó entre ellas, en la cuarta el profesor les arrojó los plumones del pintarron, al final llegó la hora del almuerzo.

-¿Tanto te cuesta madurar Nao?-. Mikoto tenía un tic en el ojo izquierdo, por culpa de esas tontas discusiones tenían tarea extra.

-¿¡Yo!? ¿¡Y Natsuki qué!?-.

-Es su cumple-. La oji-verde sonrió, el 80% de las ocasiones Mikoto estaba de su lado. -Mañana le reclamo por sus pendejadas-. Se le borró la sonrisa.

Esperaron su turno en la fila de la cafetería, era en extremo larga y la comida siempre estaba desabrida, pero le daba pereza prepararse el almuerzo en casa. Cuando por fin fue su turno pidió lo que tenía menos pinta de poder envenenarle, pagó y se encaminó a una mesa, esto mientras que Mikoto intentaba que Nao dejara de pelear con la cocinera.

Iba a media comida cuando sintió un fuerte escalofrió, similar al que le provocaba Takeda. Volteó disimuladamente a ambos lados, pero no vio a nadie, así que tomó un gran trago de su refresco, terrible error…

Unos brazos rodearon su cuello desde atrás. -¡Natsuki!-. Y escupió todo el refresco. -¿¡Estas bien!?-. Tosió intentando no ahogarse, porque sería una muerte muy estúpida.

-¿Qué…-. Logró respirar. -¿Qué quieres Alyssa?-. Ni siquiera quería voltear para no verle.

-A ti-. Susurró en su oído, y sí, sintió otro escalofrió.

Si Takeda era malo, esa chica era el apocalipsis andante.

Solo podría ser peor si Shizuru se enteraba de la existencia de esa loca.

-No estoy de humor para esto-. Bueno, nunca lo estaba, pero Alyssa se pasaba su incomodidad por el arco del olvido. No quería verle a la cara porque sabía que se toparía con unos ojos llenos de deseos cochambrosos.

Hizo una mueca de asco.

Le daba nauseas saberse la fantasía de la rubia.

-Sé que es tu cumpleaños-. Nat quedó pálida del susto, ya veía venir su pendejada de la semana. -Y quiero darte un regalo-. Solo ella podía hacer que la palabra "regalo" sonara a puteria.

-No me gustan los regalos-. Solo amaba con locura su nueva chaqueta y aquel espectacular reloj, regalos de dioses.

-Haré que te gusten- Deslizó su mano, a punto de tocarle la entrepierna…

-¿Huelen eso? Huele a perra en celo-. Alyssa miró con odio a Nao. -Uy, perdón querida, ¿eres tú?-. Dijo desvergonzada, haciendo que la rubia rabiara.

-Es hora de irnos Nat, el aire esta viciado aquí-. Al instante Natsuki se puso de pie, sintiéndose salvada por la campana. -Nao tiene razón, apesta a perra-. Terminó de rematar Mikoto mientras las tres salían de ahí.

-Gracias, esa loca sigue acosándome-. No lamentaba dejar su desabrida comida a medias, pero el conserje no tenía vela en el entierro y había dejado la mesa llena de refresco. -Esta obsesionada conmigo-.

-Es que estas rebuena cachorra-.

-Podía vivir sin saber eso-.

-Pero ya en serio Nat, ¿Por qué Alyssa no te deja en paz?-. Mikoto siempre había sospechado que ahí había gato encerrado.

-Ni idea-

Mentirá, sí que tenía idea de porque, es más, estaba segura del motivo. Y no quería comentarlo con sus amigas porque estaba directamente ligado con su secretito, y ya tenía suficiente con su paranoia de que Shizuru lo sabía cómo para agregarle más líos al asunto.

* * *

De las tres clases que seguían tuvo la última libre, así que subió a su motocicleta y se dirigió a la facultad de Shizuru, con un poco de suerte la castaña también estaría libre. Al llegar algunos le vieron con el ceño fruncido, generalmente los de ingeniería solo iban a esa área de la universidad para reñir con los de licenciatura. La diferencia era que ella no tenía nada contra los licenciados, solo le caía mal uno: Reito. No era que le deseara el mal, pero ojalá que cuando cagara no tuviera papel a la mano.

Mientras pensaba en el rey de Roma, apareció. Se cruzaron en el pasillo, ambos se vieron no con odio pero si con repudio. Reito mostraba una mueca de niño mimado y Natsuki le dio una sonrisa altanera.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kuga?-. No le gustaba compartir su aire con la oji-verde, sí, era bastante infantil.

-¿Acaso te molesta mi presencia, niño bonito?-. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos, en una pose relajada.

-No te imaginas cuanto-. Reito tenía pose de… diva.

-Uy que pena-. Su descaro golpeó al chico. -Pero no vengo a verte a ti-. Hizo cara de indignado. -Vengo por Shizuru-. Le dio una última sonrisa antes de seguir caminando al salón de la castaña.

-¡Te detesto Kuga!-. Cuando se mesclaba el complejo de niño mimado con el de diva, el resultado era… Reito Kanzaki

-Como si me importará-. Contestó para sí, riendo.

Encontró a Shizuru guardando sus útiles en su mochila, y al verle, recordó de golpe porque había estado tan asustada en la mañana. -Hola-. Rogó que su voz sonara decente.

-¿Natsuki?-. Quería confirmar que no estaba alucinando, porque se suponía que la oji-verde seguía en clases y todo el día había estado pensando en ella, haciendo mil y un teorías sobre el secretito de Natsuki.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?-. Bromeó.

-Sí-. Y se le cayó el alma, luego escuchó la risa de Shizuru. -Era broma-. Recuperó el color, pero se fue al otro extremo y se sonrojó por completo. -Que linda te ves sonrojada-.

-¡Shizuru!-.


	3. Capítulo 3

Sus comentarios son maravillosos, gracias :)

* * *

 **CURIOSIDAD**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

Después de la universidad, llevó a Shizuru a su casa, y de nuevo, durante el trayecto, pudo percatarse de cierto nerviosismo, lo cual era horrible porque no sabía que estaba haciendo para incomodar a la castaña. Pasó saliva, el nerviosismo era contagioso. Además… iba a volverse loca pensando en mil teorías descabelladas, porque estaba segura de que Shizuru ya lo sabía, e intentaba pensar en quien podría habérselo dicho, solo lo sabían algunas personas, entre ellas: Su mamá, Yamada y la loca de Alyssa…

Pero su madre nunca lo diría, Yamada era una tumba en cuanto al tema y Alyssa detestaba demasiado a Shizuru como para cruzar palabra con ella.

Entonces… ¿¡Quien!?

Le faltaba poco para comenzar a arrancarse el cabello, pero como era una hembra alfa, lo disimulaba.

Solo que cometió un error cuando llegaron al departamento: se cruzó de brazos, y Shizuru sabía que solo hacía eso cuando sentía pánico.

La castaña le vio con una mirada de: conozco todos tus pecados. Como resultado, deseó desaparecer del mapa. -¿Te espero o regreso después?-. Y como solía pasar, mal interpretó el ambiente, creyendo que le querían bien lejos, por eso aquella pregunta.

Shizuru alzó una ceja, extrañada. Siempre que iban a salir e iba a cambiarse a su casa, Natsuki asaltaba su refrigerador o veía la tv hasta que terminaba de arreglarse. -Espérame-. Entró a su habitación, mientras tanto, Natsuki continuó formulando teorías locas, incluso empezaba a creer que la enfermera de la universidad le había ido con el chisme a Shizuru.

Tras algunos minutos se hartó de su propia paranoia, se puso de pie, fue a la cocina y se dispuso a ver que tenía Shizuru en su refrigerador, sonrió al encontrarse una cerveza con una nota "Anda Nat, tómala." La castaña sí que le conocía. Se terminó la bebida y la otra seguía sin terminar de arreglarse. Se preguntó porque tardaba tanto, ella también era mujer y no demoraba un milenio en quedar decente.

En la universidad había tomado mucho jugo de manzana por un reto con Nao, dicha tontería le cobró factura. Su vejiga le dio dos opciones: Ir al baño o mojar sus pantalones. Con una mueca de angustia se dirigió al baño, conocía ese departamento tan bien como el suyo, o eso pensaba… porque no sabía que la puerta del baño estaba descompuesta, así que cuando entró y cerró, no se dio cuenta de que la puerta quedó entreabierta.

Justo cuando se bajó la bragueta y comenzó con lo suyo, Shizuru iba saliendo de su habitación, primero se asustó al ver vacía la sala, luego se dirigió a pasa rápido a la salida, pero en el camino estaba el baño. Regresó sobre sus pasos, la curiosidad le pudo más que la prudencia y se asomó por la puerta entreabierta.

Volvió a quedarse con la boca abierta al ver que Natsuki orinaba de pie.

¡No habían sido ideas suyas!

¡No estaba alucinando en la mañana!

Natsuki si tenía…

Casi salió corriendo a la sala al percatarse de que la oji-verde no tardaría en salir del baño. Apresurada se sentó en uno de los sofás, con una pose que decía: llevó horas aquí.

Cuando Natsuki regresó a la sala y la encontró así, sus ojos brillaron sorprendidos. -¿Tanto tarde en el baño?-. Observó su reloj desconcertada. De haber sabido que yendo a orinar se reducía el tiempo de espera, lo habría hecho hace años.

-Vamos a tu departamento para que te cambies-. Sabía que a Kuga no le gustaba estar con la misma ropa todo el día.

-Vamos en tu auto-. Su mirada extrañada habló por si sola. -Te esforzaste mucho en tu peinado y maquillaje como para arruinarlo con un viaje en moto-. Aclaró, podía tener cortesías de vez en cuando.

Pero Shizuru también era capaz de hacer teorías descabelladas, y al ver nerviosa a Nat llegó a pensar que la oji-verde no quería tener el contacto que implicaba ir en su motocicleta. No tenía ni idea de que Natsuki estaba nerviosa porque se le habían pegado sus propios nervios.

La falta de comunicación podía causar estragos.

Salieron del departamento, subieron al auto de Shizuru y en pocos minutos estuvieron en su destino. Natsuki bajo del vehículo con los ojos entrecerrados y al ir cruzando el estacionamiento giró la cabeza en todas direcciones, había sentido un escalofrío, lo que significaba que Takeda estaba cerca.

-Nat, no seas paranoica-. Estaban en las escaleras del edificio. -Claro que está cerca, son vecinos-.

-No dirás lo mismo cuando te pase esto-. Hizo referencia a los escalofríos. -Con el niño bonito-. Tomó la mano de Shizuru, para no separarse si tenían que echar a correr de nuevo.

-Reito no es tan malo como Takeda…-. Se detuvieron cuando un fuerte escalofrío le indicó que él aparecería pronto.

-¿A no?-. Sonrió con burla. -Kanzaki se te declaró frente a todos, con un mariachi de fondo, reflectores y equipo de grabación para documentarlo todo incluido-.

-Tiene complejo de niño mimado-. Aun recordaba aquella horrible declaración, fue la primera vez que rechazó a Reito.

-No entiendo como es hermano de Mikoto-. Estaban a punto de llegar a la puerta de su departamento, no se había dado cuenta de que no había soltado la mano de la castaña, lo sentía demasiado natural.

-Nadie lo entiende-. Shizuru disfrutaba del contacto entre sus manos.

Justo estando frente a la puerta, apareció Takeda, pero no le dieron tiempo para hacer algo, se encerraron en el departamento.

* * *

Al caer la noche fueron al restaurante preferido de Natsuki, servían una comida deliciosa digna de dioses y ahí trabajaba una muy buena amiga de la oji-verde. Cuando entró al lugar, Mai le recibió con un abrazo de oso, sus grandes atributos restregándose contra ella habrían sido un problema si no estuviera acostumbrada a esos abrazos tan intensos.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-. Le soltó porque la gente comenzaba a verles raro. -Hola Shizuru-. Saludó con una sonrisa a la castaña.

Natsuki tomó aire, recuperándose de la euforia de Mai, tenía que verle más seguido para no terminar muriendo en uno de sus abrazos. -Te tengo un regalo-. Tenía el alivio de saber que Mai no le regalaría una suscripción porno, Nao era la única de sus amigas tan enferma como para eso. -Te lo llevo a tu mesa junto con la comida de ambas, ¿lo de siempre?-. Las dos asintieron.

Se dirigieron a la mesa que solían ocupar, tomaron asiento una frente a la otra e hicieron tiempo platicando, pero ambas evitaron tocar el tema que les estaba enloqueciendo poquito a poquito, en primera porque estaban en un lugar público, en segunda porque en esa platica probablemente les dieran ganas de mentir y no podían mentirse entre ellas.

Se conocían tan bien que no podían engañarse mintiendo, solo podían omitir detalles, y eso a duras penas.

Mai les sirvió la comida y le entregó una cajita azul marino a Natsuki. Al abrirla, exhaló sorprendida. -¿Acaso es lo que creo?-. Era evidente su emoción.

-Sí, es un colmillo de los lobos de la montaña Fukka-.

-¡Gracias!-. Había estado buscando uno sin éxito. -¿Cómo lo conseguiste?-.

-Te lo contaré otro día-. Y con un guiño se retiró de la mesa.

El colmillo colgaba de un collar, se lo puso inmediatamente, metiéndolo debajo de su playera, era obvio que le había encantado.

-¿Qué significa?-. Preguntó intrigada Shizuru.

-Es un objeto que le da suerte a los Kuga-. Respondió con una sonrisa. -Tenía uno de niña, pero lo perdí en un campamento, aunque tengo la teoría de que me lo robaron-. Rio con ganas. -Mamá me dio el regaño de mi vida cuando se enteró-.

Shizuru sintió que le echaron un balde de agua helada encima, con todo y hielos incluidos, eso parecía un dato importante y tampoco lo sabía. Se sintió una pésima mejor amiga. -Oye Shizuru, ¿estás bien?-.

-Sí, sí, solo pensaba en la inmortalidad del cangrejo-.

-Sabes… siento que quieres decirme algo-. Decidió jugársela.

Shizuru pasó saliva, si Nat era directa, ella también tenía que serlo.

-A decir verdad, quiero preguntarte algo-. Le costó mucho no bajar la mirada para ver la entrepierna de Natsuki.

Pero aunque lo hubiera hecho, bueno, había una mesa de por medio.

-Claro, pregunta-. Deseó con todo su corazón que no fuese esa pregunta.

-Prefiero hacerlo en un sitio privado-. Se le fue el color, ¡Sí iba a preguntarle eso!

-¡CUIDADO!-. Su estupefacción le impidió reaccionar y dos jarras de limonada cayeron completitas sobre Natsuki.

Por suerte se había quitado la chaqueta, así que se salvó de la tragedia sabor a limón. Por otro lado, se había mojado su reloj, pero Mikoto parecía vidente y por cosas así le había regalado un reloj resistente al agua.

-¡Arika, no de nuevo!-. La mesera se pasaba de torpe y cuando se inclinó para disculparse le tiró encima una orden de alitas picantes. -¡ARIKA!-. Mai no la mataba para no ir a la cárcel tan joven.

Natsuki en lugar de enojarse se compadeció de Arika, Mai enojada daba más miedo que 20 llamadas perdidas de su madre.

-Shizuru…-.

-Te llevo a tu casa-.

Salieron del restaurante mientras escuchaban los gritos de Mai y Arika, quien suplicaba piedad para que no le dieran con la chancla.

En el trayecto acordaron que Nat se daría una ducha y después tendrían esa misteriosa platica, era eso o ninguna de las dos iba a poder dormir esa noche. Al encontrar al edificio volvieron a toparse con Takeda.

-Con ese olor a alitas, enamoras-. Le guiñó.

-Dios mío…-. El chico se sabía los peores cumplidos del mundo.

La castaña intentó no reír.

Takeda no se rindió ni cuando cerraron la puerta del departamento. -¡Dame una oportunidad Natsuki!-. Puso el pasador, porque no le sorprendería que él intentará entrar. -¡Déjame hacerte feliz!-.

-¡Lárgate Takeda!-. No atravesó el sofá en la entrada porque Shizuru no le dejó hacerlo.

-Anda, ve a ducharte-. Miró con desconfianza la puerta. -Estaré bien Nat-.

-Tengo el bate ahí, por si lo necesitas-. Señaló la esquina donde reposaba el bate. Shizuru rio por la ocurrencia pero…

-¿Era en serio?-. Preguntó al ver que Natsuki no reía.

-Compré ese bate después de la primera vez que se metió aquí-. Se encogió de hombros.

-Definitivamente Takeda es peor que Reito-.

-No retes a la vida Shizuru, porque luego se pasa de maldita-. Con eso, desapareció en el baño de su habitación.

Shizuru se quedó sentada en el escritorio de la otra, el mueble estaba más desordenado que el sentido común de Takeda, y al verlo se preguntaba como conseguía aprobar todas sus materias. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba divagando, cayó en cuenta de que al día siguiente debería pasar a recoger a Natsuki porque esta había dejado la motocicleta en su casa.

De repente, escuchó que llegó un mensaje de texto, pero no para ella, a ese le siguieron tres más, cinco, diez, el teléfono de Natsuki no paraba de vibrar sobre la cama.

Se puso de pie y tocó la puerta del baño. -¡Nat, tu celular!-. Era desquiciante estarlo escuchando cuando quería pensar en sus desgracias tranquilamente.

-¡Contesta, por favor!-. Se encogió de hombros y cogió el aparato, ya lo había hecho otras veces, introdujo la contraseña "Mayonesa", observó la pantalla y frunció el ceño al ver que el número no estaba registrado, pero aun así ya había 20 mensajes y 3 llamadas perdidas. Abrió el primero, y lo que encontró le dejó aún más confundida: "Soy Alyssa Searrs."

¿Por qué Alyssa Searrs estaba hablándole a Natsuki?

Alyssa era una ex de Reito, este le había terminado cuando se interesó en Shizuru. Compartían el complejo de niño mimado. Alyssa se creía la reina de la universidad, aunque casi nadie le hacía caso. Nunca de los nunca había cruzado palabra con esa rubia caprichosa, por eso se le hacía raro que la oji-verde sí lo hubiera hecho, sobre todo cuando iban a facultades contrarias, y cuando Nat ni de chiste aguantaba a personas tan engreídas.

Fácil decidiría repetir el año en la universidad antes que convivir con Alyssa.

O eso creía hasta que vio ese mensaje y entró en duda.

Comenzaba a temer que no conociera a Natsuki tan bien como creía.

Sintió el impulso de arrojar el celular por la ventana, pero no había ventanas en el cuarto, así que volvió a dejarlo en la cama antes de cometer una locura.

La oji-verde salió de la dicha con energías renovadas. -¿Quién era?-.

-Alyssa Searrs-. Una vez más sintió que le escapaba el alma del cuerpo. Sonrió nerviosa. ¿¡Cómo había vuelto a conseguir su número esa loca!?

-¿Y qué quería?-. Aparte de joderle la noche con su inoportuna existencia.

-No lo sé-. Casi suspiró de alivio. -¿De dónde la conoces?-. Y volvió a ponerse nerviosa.

-No me creerías sí te lo dijera…-.

-Ignoraré el tema-. Sonrió con genuina alegría, juraba que escuchaba coros angelicales. -Porque quiero hablar sobre algo que descubrí-. Y así sus esperanzas se hicieron trizas.

-Soy toda oídos-. Se resignó a lo inevitable, ir en contra de una mujer era ir en contra de la propia naturaleza, y no estaba tan demente, al menos no aún.

Tomaron asiento en la cama. -Verás… hoy en la mañana, cuando llegué, pues…-. Nat le miró con ojos llenos de inocencia e intriga, porque ella no recordaba nada malo durante la mañana. -Entré a tu recamara mientras aún dormías-. La alarma comenzó a asomarse en el rostro de Natsuki. -Y creo que vi algo que no querías que viera-.

La oji-verde sintió un golpe de adrenalina. -¿Qué viste?-.

-Vi… un gran bulto en tu bóxer-. Shizuru se sonrojó al decirlo, no podía borrar esa imagen de su cabeza, ¡No podía! Dios… era tan… tan grande.

O bueno quizá no tanto pero el impacto le hacía verlo así.

-Ohh-. También se sonrojó. En ninguna de sus descabelladas teorías había imaginado esa posibilidad. No sabía que decir.

-Natsuki, ¿acaso tú tienes… ya sabes?-.

Deseó que la tierra la tragara y le escupiera al otro lado del mundo. Su cara parecía un tomate, un brillante tomate, jamás había sentido tanta vergüenza ni pánico, pero se mostró como la hembra alfa que era.

-Sí-.


	4. Capítulo 4

Gracias por sus comentarios.

Responderé a los que me hicieron preguntas XD

Shizsuki Kuga FUjino: Pues Shizuru sintió una mescla de celos y molestia XD.

Bardiche3: Puedes estar tranquila, no planeo hace sufrir a los personajes.

Marlen: El fic tendrá unos 10 capítulos.

Nefi: Pues creo que te das a la idea aquí de como serán los celos de Zuru XD.

A los demás que comentaron, muchas gracias x3

* * *

 **CURIOSIDAD**

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

Al escuchar esa respuesta Shizuru se quedó con la boca abierta, no esperaba que Natsuki lo admitiera tan fácilmente, ¡nunca admitía nada a la primera! Era tan terca como una mula cuando quería.

La castaña observó el brillante sonrojo de Nat, pocas veces le había visto así de roja, no dijo nada porque se quedó embobada viendo esa tierna faceta de la oji-verde. Pero Natsuki era experta en una cosa: Malinterpretar las cosas, así que pensó que Shizuru se había indignado.

-No te lo dije porque no quería incomodarte-. Los nervios le comían viva.

-Natsuki, tú nunca podrías incomodarme-. Sonrió para aligerar el ambiente.

-¿De verdad?-. Sus ojos brillaron emocionados, cual niña pequeña.

-Sí, no importa que tengas ahí, tú eres tú-.

-¡Por eso te adoro!-. Se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarle. Estaba tan alegre que no notó el leve sonrojo de Shizuru, este se debía a que cierta parte de Natsuki le había rozado demasiado por la posición del abrazo, y bueno… le había gustado la sensación.

Una vez separadas, la castaña recuperó la compostura. -Oye Nat, ¿Es por eso qué nunca tuvimos pijamadas?-. Natsuki volvió a sonrojarse, pero ya no parecía un semáforo.

-Sí, mamá no me dejaba-. Contestó apenada.

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir ahora?-. ¿Qué? Shizuru tenía el deseo frustrado de dormir con Natsuki, de niña lo intentó muchas veces, pero Saeko siempre atravesaba pretextos, desde un sencillo: patea al dormir, pasando por el: esta resfriada, y llegando al vergonzoso: moja la cama. Con esa última excusa Nat casi se muere de la vergüenza.

Y ahora estaba segura de que todas esas cosas habían sido inventadas.

-Esto… veras, me gustaría, pero…-. Hacía gestos algo exagerados al hablar por culpa de los nervios. -Cuando yo duermo, "eso" despierta-. Sintió ganas de darse un golpe por esa tontería. ¿Tanto le habría costado decir erección o pene? Sí, así era ella.

-O sea, ¿Qué tienes erecciones al dormir?-. Dijo a modo casual, una acción legendaria según la otra. Nat solo asintió para no decir otra pendejada. -Es algo normal, no me molesta si no te molesta a ti-.

Dudó un segundo, consideraba que no estaba del todo bien, pero también ella quería dormir con Shizuru. -No me molesta-. Se las arregló para sonreír sin nervios. -Quédate si quieres-. Probablemente no habría dicho eso si hubiese sido consciente de que hablaba dormida.

Pero Shizuru sí lo sabía y quería comprobar una cosa.

Natsuki le dio una playera y un short para dormir, afortunadamente tenía algunos cambios de ropa en el cuarto de la oji-verde para la universidad, así que todo estaba arreglado. Se metió en la ducha, al terminar de asearse regresó al cuarto, Nat estaba recostada en la cama y tenía el ceño fruncido mientras escribía algo en el celular.

-¿Alguien te molesta?-. Pese al fastidio con que miraba la pantalla, sus ojos ya se entrecerraban.

-Alyssa, no para de acosarme-. A Shizuru no le gustó nadita ese descubrimiento.

-Ara, ¿Es otro Takeda?-. Cruzó los dedos, esperanzada.

-Ambos están locos-. Dejó el celular en la mesita de noche. -Pero tienen una gran diferencia-. Lo dijo bostezando, tenía mucho sueño.

-¿Cuál?-. Y cuando tenía sueño no cuidaba lo que decía.

-Takeda quiere clavármela, Alyssa quiere que se la clave-.

Y… Natsuki se quedó dormida.

Como si le hubiesen noqueado.

Por otro lado, Shizuru tenía un dragón escupe fuego en su interior, uno realmente furioso. ¡Mataría a Alyssa por arrastrada!

La castaña despertó en la madrugada, unos minutos antes de que sonará la alarma. Al voltear vio a una Natsuki que dormía como tronco, con los brazos tras la cabeza y una pierna colgando fuera de la cama, en realidad, le faltaba poco para caerse de la cama. Pensó en jalarle al lado contrario, para evitarle despertar con una caída, pero al bajar la mirada se percató de aquella tienda de campaña.

¡No había exagerado!

¡Natsuki Júnior era enorme!

Sí, había bautizado a esa parte de la oji-verde como Natsuki Júnior.

-Shizuru-. Medio murmuró medio gimió. -Shizuru-. Repitió con el mismo deseo.

Dos noches seguidas no podían ser coincidencia, quería creer que en verdad le gustaba a Natsuki al grado de provocarle ese tipo de sueños.

Se obligó a superar la sorpresa, jaló a Nat al centro de la cama y después se debatió internamente entre tocar o no tocar a su nuevo amiguito. Le daba curiosidad como se sentiría acariciar esa parte de Natsuki.

"No seas tonta Shizuru, eso sería abuso." Se recriminó a sí misma.

"Pero sabes que quieres tocarle." Contradijo otra vocecita, una mucho más picara.

"¿Quieres que se enoje contigo? No, así que mantén tus manos alejadas de Natsuki Jr." Suspiró.

Con esfuerzo, se giró al lado contrario, dejando de acosar visualmente a la otra.

Poco después la alarma sonó y fingió despertar al mismo tiempo que la oji-verde, pero no se levantó hasta que la otra estuvo encerrada en el baño.

* * *

Natsuki entró a su salón con cara de estúpida enamorada, se sentía mega feliz porque ya no tenía aquel secreto con Shizuru, ese era un gran paso para poder confesarse. Incluso tarareaba, envuelta en su aura de alegría, hasta que un grito de Nao le rompió su burbuja.

-¡Déjenme ir a matarla!-. Cuatro chicos sostenían a la pelirroja. -¡Le tiraré todos los dientes!-. Forcejeó sin éxito.

-Cálmate Nao-. Mikoto intentaba que reaccionara. -¡Ayúdame con esto Natsuki!-.

-Apenas inició el día, ¿Qué sucedió?-. Su cara de confusión asusto a Mikoto, porque significaba que no lo sabía.

-Esto… verás…

Alguien abrió la boca. -Tomoe explotó nuestro taller-. Con eso un tic apareció en el ojo derecho de Nat.

5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

-¡Le pasaré la motocicleta por encima!-. Y ahora medio salón sostenía a Natsuki para evitar una locura. -¡Suéltenme!-. Incluso Nao dejo su berrinche para parar el de la oji-verde. -¡Va a saber quién es Kuga Natsuki!-.

Más le valía a Tomoe ir rezando a todas las religiones, para ver cual le salvaba.

Si es que alguna lo hacía.

El profesor Sergey entró al salón, y al ver esa escena no le extrañó mucho, siempre armaban líos de la nada, sus alumnos eran un imán de problemas. Se sentó en su escritorio. -¿Ahora qué sucedió?-. Tomó de su café.

-¡Tomoe explotó nuestro taller!-. Y escupió todo el café en la cara de quien le respondió.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-.

-¡LA MATO!-. Natsuki gritaba colérica, ya había conseguido llegar a la puerta.

-¡NO DEJEN QUE KUGA SALGA!-. Se paró igual de enojado que la chica, ese era el colmo de los colmos. -¡PORQUE YO MATARÉ A TOMOE!-. La otra mitad del salón tuvo que sostener al profesor.

* * *

Mientras tanto, con los licenciados.

Shizuru entró a su salón aunque ya había escuchado los gritos desde afuera. Esquivó un cuaderno, una botella de agua y una silla que voló por los aires. Tomó asiento y tranquilamente le preguntó a Haruka porque sus compañeros actuaban como cavernícolas.

-Intentan decidir si sacrificar o no a Tomoe-. La rubia estaba harta, llevaban con ese asunto 20 largos minutos.

-Pero ella ni está en este salón-. Tomoe estudiaba en el grupo de al lado. Esa peli teñida siempre causaba líos legendarios por sus pendejadas, pero no le expulsaban por ser sobrina del director, aunque incluso a él ya lo tenía harto.

-Dile eso a los de ingeniería-.

-Ay no-.

-Ay sí-.

-¿Qué hizo?-. Ya había una mueca de horror por adelantado en su rostro.

-Explotó un taller de ingeniería-.

Reito se metió en la conversación, ya que se sentaba enfrente de ellas. -Ni siquiera yo haría eso-. Hasta el niño mimado respetaba las áreas de trabajo.

-¡No te metas Reito!-.

-Me amas en secreto Shizuru, yo lo sé-. Le guiñó un ojo al estilo principesco y todas las presentes suspiraron, menos ella, a ella le dieron nauseas.

-Estas mal de la cabeza Reito…

El celular de la castaña comenzó a sonar, era un número desconocido pero aún así contestó solo para no hacerle caso al chico frente a ella. -¡Shizuru!-. Reconoció la voz de Nao. -¡Necesitamos ayuda para calmar a la cachorra!-.

-¿Dónde están?-.

-¡En tu facultad!-.

Se puso pálida, tenía que ser una coincidencia…

"-¿¡Dónde está la desgraciada!?-." Escuchó el gritó de Natsuki de fondo. "-¡TEN OVARIOS TOMOE!-."

Alarmada, Shizuru salió corriendo del salón en búsqueda de su cachorra rabiosa.

¡Tomoe imbécil! De todas las ingenierías, tenía que molestar precisamente a la de Natsuki.

Al doblar en una esquina, encontró a la oji-verde, caminaba con dificultad porque sus compañeros se apilaban sobre ella, intentando frenarle, pero era poco probable que pudieran pararle, después de todo… ya había llegado a la facultad solo dios sabía cómo. -¡DAME LA CARA TOMOE!.- En sus ojos ardían las llamas del mismísimo infierno.

-¡Cálmate cachorra!-. Nao se aferraba a su pierna derecha.

-¡Nat, déjale las pendejadas a Nao!-. Gritaba Mikoto, aferrada a su pierna izquierda.

-¡Sí…! ¡OYE!-.

Pero Nat ignoraba a las dos.

Normalmente le daban igual las disputas entre facultades, pero en ese taller estaban los avances de su último proyecto.

Y si no tenía su proyecto…

¡Tendría venganza!

De puro milagro, Shizuru logró acercarse lo suficiente sin recibir un manotazo en el proceso. -¡Natsuki!-. Ella conocía bien lo que había en ese taller. -¡Natsuki, soy Shizuru, cálmate!-. Y también sabía que… -¡Guardaste un respaldo de tu proyecto en mi casa!-.

Natsuki se calmó mágicamente, no recordaba ese "pequeño" detalle.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-. Todos miraron feo a Natsuki, se les había escapado el alma porque creían perdido el trabajo de la chica.

-Jejeje ups-. Se encogió de hombros, antes de darse cuenta ya estaba dándose de a golpes con Nao.

-¡Cachorra imbécil!-.

-¡Araña inútil!-.

-Mi trabajo aquí está hecho-. Shizuru se retiró tranquilamente.

* * *

Al final del día, en la última hora, el director mandó llamar a todas las carreras, juntándoles en el auditorio. Se sentía la tensión en el aire, en una mitad estaban los de ingeniería, y en el otro extremo, tan lejos como era posible, los de licenciatura. Los profesores estaban en medio, para evitar que se mataran, porque al parecer lo del taller de mecatrónica no había sido el único "accidente" durante el día.

El director estaba harto de esas riñas infantiles, así que dio un aviso que le sacó canas a la mayoría: Debían hacer parejas para un proyecto obligatorio, y debían estar conformadas por un ingeniero y un licenciado.

Claro, los abucheos no se hicieron esperar, pero se callaron cuando les dijeron que quien no lo hiciera quedaría automáticamente reprobado.

Tendrían dos días para buscar pareja.

Por supuesto, Shizuru y Natsuki ya se tenían contempladas, de hecho se habían estado mensajeando todo el tiempo, era algo predilecto, pero… Alyssa quería romper el equilibrio natural de las cosas.

Primero sintió el escalofrió y después escuchó su nombre. -¡Natsuki!-. Quiso correr pero no supo en que dirección, de repente, fue como si Alyssa se materializara detrás de ella, le abrazó por la cintura.

-¡Suéltame!-. Quería zafarse de esa loca, pero se aferraba como garrapata la desgraciada. -¡Ya tengo pareja!-.

-Claro que la tienes, soy yo-. Esa respuesta desquició a Natsuki.

-¡No eres tú, maldita loca!-. Le desesperaba estar en contacto con la rubia.

-No veo a otro de licenciatura aquí-. Contestó con una sonrisa pervertida.

-Ara, creo que necesitas lentes, estoy aquí Searrs-. Con mano de hierro, le dio un manotazo a Alyssa y le obligó a soltar a la oji-verde. -Y Natsuki es conmigo-.

Natsuki suspiró aliviada, hasta que cayó en cuenta de quienes estaban frente a frente. Prefirió quedarse calladita, todo lo que dijera sería usado en su contra.

Después de echarse miraditas de muerte, Alyssa se retiró con paso de diva, tumbando a todo aquel que se atravesó en su camino.

Era una copia en femenino de Reito.

O bueno, un Reito sin pene, porque el niño mimado ya era bastante femenino.

-¿Y sí vamos a comer?-. Tantas emociones en dos días le dejaban un apetito enorme. Eso y que… mientras comía no podían hacerle preguntas.

-Vamos-. Pero Shizuru ya conocía su estrategia de fingir demencia al comer, y de las preguntas no se iba a salvar.

No se le había olvidado lo de "Alyssa quiere que se la clave."


	5. Capítulo 5

Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior, me alegra saber que si les saco sonrisas.

* * *

 **CURIOSIDAD**

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

Cuando iban entrando al restaurante, el ringtone de Natsuki rompió el ambiente…

"Me lo paró,

El taxi.

Me lo paró,

El taxi.

Me lo paró,

El taxi."

Shizuru le vio con cara de: ¿Qué rayos?. La oji-verde, sonrojada, se encogió de hombros. -Lo puso Nao para su contacto, no yo-. A la pelirroja le gustaba hacerse notar. Contestó la llamada con ganas de mandarle al diablo.

-¿Qué quieres araña?-. Sentía que desafiaba a la naturaleza al contestar el celular con una obviamente enfadada castaña frente a ella, pero no le tenía miedo a la muerte, eso y que le faltaba un poco de sentido común a veces.

"-Cachorra, necesito de tus contactos, ¿Conoces a un licenciado que no quiera matarme?-." Hizo un rápido repaso mental, pero no se le ocurrió alguien que aguantara a Nao.

-Ahorita estoy ocupada, en un rato te consigo compañero-. No dejaría que expulsaran a su amiga, aunque para eso tuviera que matricular a un nuevo licenciado en la universidad.

"-¡Gracias!-."

Una vez arreglado el asunto, si dirigieron a una mesa, y sí, estaban en el restaurante de Mai y tomaron la misma mesa de siempre. No se dieron cuenta de que al sentarse entrelazaron sus manos por sobre la mesa, era algo que hacían automáticamente sin ser conscientes del hecho, desde que eran niñas. Apenas ordenaron la comida, su celular volvió a sonar. Con una sonrisa nerviosa, que pedía a la castaña no le matará, contestó.

-Hola Mikoto-. Los ojos carmín le perforaban el alma, reclamándole en silencio, y no tenía idea de con que la había cagado, o en su defecto, por cual de todas sus pendejadas le estaban reclamando.

"-Natsuki, necesito tu ayuda-." Ya sabía que iban a pedirle. "-¿Conoces un alumno de licenciatura?-."

-¿Qué hay de tu hermano?-. Dijo intrigada.

"-Reito ya me lo pidió pero dime… ¿Tú serías capaz de trabajar con él?-."

-Tienes razón, no te culpó por rechazar al niño mimado-. Shizuru le dio un ligero apretón a su mano, solicitando su atención. -Mikoto, tengo un asunto aquí, en un rato te consigo compañero-. No podía seguir jugándole al intocable con una mujer cabreada.

"-¡Eres la mejor Nat!-." Colgó.

Pero el celular sonó de nuevo, Natsuki ni siquiera tocó el aparato, sin embargo no paraban de insistir y Shizuru terminó suspirando. -Solo contesta y ya-.

-Hola Yukino-.

Quería lo mismo.

Y se volvió a repetir la rutina.

-Hola Tate-.

Cuatro llamadas, todas con el mismo fin desesperado de conseguir un compañero.

-¿Por qué de repente pareces atención al cliente?-. Preguntó la castaña cuando por fin tuvo la atención de Natsuki para ella.

-Porque soy de las pocas personas de ingeniería que conoce gente de tu facultad-. Pasaba mucho tiempo por allá, además, tenía algunos amigos ahí. -Sin ese detallito de tenernos rivalidad jurada-. Era neutral en esa batalla de facultades, al menos claro que atacaran directamente a su carrera.

Ahí sí se permitía ser bien bestia.

Nadie se metía con su ingeniería y salía bien librado.

Por eso ella era la carta de triunfo de mecatrónica cuando las cosas se ponían feas.

-Tienes razón-. De no haber sido por la oji-verde, no sabría qué hacer para encontrar un compañero.

Mai les sirvió la comida, pero antes de irse…

-Natsuki, ¿Conoces a alguien de ingeniería que pueda ser conmigo?-. Sí, Mai también estudiaba en la misma universidad.

-Te tengo una oferta que no podrás rechazar-. En parte porque no había más ofertas. -Mikoto Minagi, ingeniería mecatrónica-.

-¡Acepto!-. Le dio el número de la chica, dos pájaros de un tiró, quizá tres si…

-Mai, ¿Conoces a alguien que no quiera matar a un desastre andante?-. También necesitaba un compañero para Nao.

-Solo puedes contrarrestar un desastre con otro…-. Señaló con la mirada a Akira, quien tiró otra jarra de agua sobre una mesa.

-Hecho, dale a Arika este número-. Tres pájaros, cuatro si contaba el favor hecho a Arika.

Cuando por fin podían comenzar a comer, sonó el ringtone de Shizuru, y lo hizo dos veces, una llamada de Haruka y otra de Reito, ambos esperanzados conque ella conociera a más ingenieros aparte de Natsuki.

La oji-verde vio la oportunidad para dejar todo resulto. Le dieron a Haruka el número de Yukino. -Perdón amigo, es el niño mimado o ser expulsado-. Y le dieron el número de Tate a Reito.

Después apagaron los celulares, Kuga ya se había ganado el cielo actuando de cupido académico.

Natsuki comió despacio, muy muy muy lento, para retrasar el interrogatorio de Shizuru. Cuando se le terminaron las alitas extra picantes fue momento de encarar su destino. -Mi momento ha llegado…-. Murmuró.

-¿Qué?-. Dijo Shizuru con una ceja alzada.

-Nada, nada-. Uff esa estuvo cerca.

-Natsuki, hay algo que me molesta-. Dejó caer la bomba.

-¿Hice algo malo?-. Al toro había que tomarlo por los cuernos.

Aunque Natsuki presentía que terminaría huyendo del toro.

-No estoy enojada contigo Nat-. Suspiró con alivio. -Estoy enojada con Alyssa-. Sintió que se le fue el aire. ¿¡Qué había hecho esa loca ahora!? -Ayer… ayer me dijiste que ella quiere que se la claves-. Nat paso saliva, seguramente lo dijo con sueño, siempre decía pendejadas en ese estado. -¿Cómo es que ella lo sabe?-. Le cargó el payaso. La forma en que Shizuru golpeaba la mesa con los dedos le aterraba. -¿Por qué ella lo supo antes que yo?-. Vio de reojo la puerta, muy tentada a salir corriendo.

-Ni se te ocurra huir Natsuki Kuga-. ¡Rayos! La conocía muy bien.

-Yo no se lo dije, lo juro-. Shizuru entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Entonces?-. Sus celos crecían a pasos agigantados.

Ambas se trataban como novias sin serlo.

 _-Oye Mai, ¿deberíamos llamar a la policía?-. Preguntó una asustada mesera._

 _-¿Por qué Arika?-._

 _-Porque parece que Shizuru tiene ganas de matar a alguien-._

 _Mai se asomó para ver la escena. -Ahh no te preocupes, seguramente Natsuki hizo alguna pendejada, ya lo arreglaran-. Y siguió cocinando como si nada._

-Jejeje bueno, veras-. Sudaba en frío, esa historia no se la sabía ni Saeko, y eso que su madre tendía a sacarle la verdad completita de todo. -Ya sabes que no estoy en ningún equipo deportivo, pero a veces la escuela me pide representarle-. La mirada carmín decía: Ándale, sigue, sigue y dame un motivo para matarte.

-Alyssa comenzó a acosarme en primer año, cuando Reito terminó con ella. Me seguía a todos lados siempre y cuando tú no estuvieras conmigo-. Shizuru dobló un tenedor que tenía en la mano. -Y pues… en una competencia de segundo año, quedé llena de lodo, así que… me la jugué y decidí tomar una ducha en la universidad-. Natsuki ya se estaba poniendo roja por adelantado.

-Dios, no me digas que…

-Alyssa me siguió a las duchas…

-¡Esta loca!-.

-Llevo años diciendo eso-. Negó con la cabeza. -En ese momento mi radar de escalofríos no estaba perfeccionado-. Y cuanto lo lamentaba. -Me desvestí y metí a la ducha-. Se abanicó con sus manos, era tan vergonzoso. -De repente vi un flash, levanté la cabeza y vi a Alyssa tomándome fotografías.

-¡Esta enferma la perra esa!-. Obviamente no le contradijo porque pensaba lo mismo.

-Y bastante, pero eso no es lo peor-. Estaba lista para cubrirse con sus brazos, por si Shizuru estallaba en un arranque de manotazos con lo que faltaba por contar. -Cuando vio que la vi se dio a la fuga, alarmada salí corriendo de la ducha-. Su cara ya echaba humo de lo roja que estaba. -A punto de alcanzarla resbalé y caí sobre ella-. Deseaba que se la tragará la tierra. -Mi… mi cosita…

-Por dios Natsuki, pene, dile pene-.

-Mi pene quedó en su mano y desde ese día esta traumada conmigo-. Terminó de golpe, pegando la cara a la mesa. Había logrado destruir el celular de Alyssa borrando esas fotos para siempre pero jamás podría borrar ese recuerdo tan horrible. Duró días sintiéndose sucia y tomando largas duchas.

Shizuru contuvo las ganas de romper todo en el restaurante.

Iba a darle la arrastrada de su vida a Alyssa Searrs.

* * *

Al día siguiente coincidió que ambas tuvieron hora libre al mismo tiempo. Estaban platicando, sentadas en una banca de la facultad de Shizuru, la oji-verde estaba completamente tranquila, pero la castaña… ella estaba medio paranoica, buscando en todos lados a la loca de Alyssa.

No pudo dormir en toda la noche pensando que ese suceso seguramente atormentó a Natsuki mucho tiempo.

¡Quería venganza!

No importaba que ya hubieran pasado dos años.

No es que estuviera celosa… ¡Estaba lo que le seguía a celosa!

Esa maldita pelos de elote ya había visto ¡incluso tocado! A Natsuki Jr. y ella que apenas se venía enterando de su existencia.

Unos alumnos de grado inferior se acercaron a ellas para pedirle unos consejos a Shizuru, pero al ver que expulsaba un aura de los mil infiernos, se alejaron corriendo, casi llorando de pánico. Natsuki… Natsuki no notaba las ansías asesinas de su acompañante, estaba más concentrada en encontrar el modo de confesarse que en leer el ambiente.

Suspiró.

Solo lo haría y ya.

Iba a ponerse los ovarios bien puestos.

Tocó el hombro de la castaña. -Oye Shizuru, yo emm…-. Al ver los hermosos ojos carmín se atragantó con su propia saliva.

-¡Respira Natsuki!-. Le palmeó la espalda, le echó aire y le dio un poco de agua. -¿Mejor?-.

-Sí, gracias-. Recuperó la compostura, pero no la dignidad. -Quería decirte… hay, hay alguien que me gusta…

Fue interrumpida por un ringtone salvaje, furioso y amenazante, lo usaba para casos de emergencia, así que asustada contestó la llamada.

Shizuru comenzaba a odiar ese celular.

-¡Natsuki, Natsuki!-. Era Tate, bastante agitado y preocupado.

-¿¡Qué sucede!?-. Si no era importante mataría al chico por interrumpir su patética confesión.

-¡TOMOE QUIERE EXPLOTAR OTRO LABORATORIO!-.

Salió corriendo rumbo a su auto, con Shizuru pisándole los talones. Atravesó el campus como alma que lleva el diablo, estacionó el auto estilo rápidos y furiosos, bajó corriendo más veloz que el viento, entró al edificio hecha una furia y abrió la puerta del taller con una patada de película.

-¡NO EN MI GUARDIA, HIJA DE PUTA!-.

Tomoe volteó a verle, completamente asustada, los compañeros de Natsuki que sostenían a la loca le vieron con alivio. La oji-verde entró al salón dispuesta a tirarle todos los dientes. Solo les quedaba ese taller y la peli teñida planeando volarlo en pedazos.

-¡Soy la sobrina del director!-. Gritó horrorizada, pero a Nat no le importaba de quien fuese familiar.

-¡Pues felicidades!-. Y de un puñetazo la noqueó. -Ni aguanta nada-. Dijo tronando sus nudillos. -Sáquenla de nuestra facultad-.

Como alguien tenía que sacar la basura, Tate y Kazuya le sacaron del taller, en el proceso, sin querer, golpearon su cabeza contra la puerta. -No puede quedar peor-. Le restó importancia Tate.

-Espero que esto no les cause problemas Natsuki-. Shizuru estaba realmente preocupada.

-"Nos cause" princesa, el testigo es parte del delito-. Nao tan inoportuna como siempre.

-Cállate araña-.

-Oblígame cachorra-.

Natsuki arremangó su chaqueta. -Lo haré-.

-Quiero ver que lo intentes- Sonrió con burla mientras pegaban sus frentes en un desafió de miradas.

-¿No pueden verse sin discutir?-. Preguntó Shizuru.

Mikoto se encogió de hombros. -Están así todo el día-. Miró que la castaña seguía preocupada. -Tranquila, no habrá represalias contra Natsuki-.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?-. Nat y Nao seguían lanzándose insultos en miedo de la escena del delito.

-Porque Kuga le cae mejor al Director que su propia sobrina-. Contestó el profesor Sergey, quien se entretenía viendo la riña de sus alumnas.

-¡No metas a Shizuru en nuestros líos!-. Golpeaba a Nao contra el suelo.

-¿¡Por qué la traes contigo entonces!?-.

-¡Porque no iba a dejarla sola!-.

Shizuru sonrió al oír eso, pero se le borró la sonrisa al recordar lo que estaban hablando antes de convertirse en el escuadrón anti-bombas. Natsuki había dicho que le gustaba alguien y rogaba a todos los cielos que ese alguien fuese ella.

El resto del día había transcurrido sin sorpresas, y al finalizar las clases la oji-verde le propuso ver una película en su departamento, aceptó con gusto.

¿El problema?

Cuando iban caminando hacía el estacionamiento, un balón de futbol americano salió volando en su dirección y cayó justamente en la entrepierna de Natsuki. De puro milagro logró contener su grito, pero cayó de rodillas al piso, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, quizá no había contenido el grito, si no que le dolió tanto que no pudo ni gritar.

-¡Natsuki Jr.!-. Gritó asustada Shizuru.

-¿¡Cómo que Natsuki Jr.!?-. Y Natsuki conoció un nuevo nivel de sonrojo.


	6. Capítulo 6

_Gracias por todos sus comentarios, en verdad me animan a seguir actualizando seguido._

 _Para la persona que me preguntó: Mikoto y Nao no son como Natsuki._

 _Disfruten el capítulo._

* * *

 **CURIOSIDAD**

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

Shizuru sacó más hielo del congelador, lo metió en una bolsa y regresó a la sala para dársela a Natsuki. Con muecas de dolor, la chica se puso el hielo en la entrepierna. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que le habían pegado ahí, y tenía unas ganas bestiales de devolverles el favor a esos idiotas. Fue un regalo del cielo que la castaña le llevase a casa en auto, porque ni de coña habría podido subir a su motocicleta.

-¿Segura que no quieres ir al médico?-. Le preocupaba que Natsuki seguía con cara de: Por favor, mátame y termina con mi sufrimiento.

Definitivamente haría que aquellos chicos pagaran, porque Kuga no había visto quienes eran, pero ella sí, y por eso su lista negra solo crecía y crecía, encabezada por Alyssa, por supuesto.

Nat vio el deseo de venganza en los ojos carmín y sintió un escalofrió, ya sentía pena por los chicos que casi le habían dejado estéril. -Segura-. Se acomodó mejor en el sofá. -Solo pásame los analgésicos-. Shizuru le alcanzó el medicamento. -Gracias-. Le estaba costando ver a los ojos a Shizuru, después de escuchar lo de Natsuki Jr., se estaba muriendo de vergüenza.

-Si necesitas algo solo dímelo-. Le sonrió antes de sentarse a su lado en el sofá. -¿Aun quieres ver la película?-.

-Sí, necesito distraerme-. Porque quería orinar y no lo haría mientras le doliera. La última vez que lo intentó su madre terminó llevándole a urgencias.

Pusieron la película y le siguieron reproduciendo aunque la trama era tan rara que ninguna de las dos le entendía, pero al menos sirvió para pasar el tiempo, al cabo de una hora, el hielo y los analgésicos le hicieron el milagro, ya sentía que podría orinar sin pegar el grito en el cielo. Aliviada, se paró para ir al baño y procuró caminar con normalidad sabiendo que Shizuru no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Una vez que se aseguró de evitar que su vejiga explotara, volvió al sofá con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Me alegra verte recuperada-. Tras escuchar eso, volteó a ver a Shizuru, pero al hacerlo volvió a recordar cómo habían bautizado a su pene y se sonrojó terriblemente. La castaña ignoró el sonrojo para no aumentarlo. -Oye, ¿Qué tanto duele eso?-.

-Cuando tengas hijos podrás hacerte una idea-. Contestó regresando la mirada a la pantalla.

-Oh-. Fue todo lo que dijo.

Lo que Nat no sabía, era que Shizuru solo quería parir a sus hijos.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante lo que restaba de película y cuando terminó ambas tenían hambre suficiente para comerse una vaca, pero también tenían mucha pereza como para cocinar. Además, como Natsuki tendía a incendiar todo si se metía en la cocina, ni siquiera tenía provisiones en su alacena. Mandaron pedir comida mexicana porque era lo más cercano al departamento.

Mientras esperaban, la castaña no pudo seguir omitiendo cierto tema.

Porque si lo hacía terminaría volviéndose loca.

-Natsuki-. Nat volteó lentamente porque presentía que no le convenía hacerlo. -Antes de que Tomoe quisiera explotar el laboratorio y de que golpearan a Natsuki Jr…

-¿Podrías dejar de llamarle así?-.

-No-. Kuga hizo una mueca aceptando su derrota. -Antes de eso me estabas diciendo algo-.

Eso de ponerse los ovarios era muy difícil cuando Shizuru tenía aquella mirada de: Léeme la mente y has lo que quiero. -No lo recuerdo…-. Intentó zafarse.

-Oh, sí que lo recuerdas-. Pero Shizuru no le dejo hacerlo. -Pero si quieres te refresco la memoria-. Nat usó su arma secreta, hizo ojitos de perrito atropellado. -Ni creas que funcionara esta vez-.

-Mierda-. Masculló.

-Esa lengua-. Shizuru no le perdonaba las palabrotas cuando estaba enojada.

El problema era que Natsuki no sabía porque la castaña estaba enojada.

Ni siquiera la propia Shizuru sabía porque estaba enojada.

-Refréscame la memoria, por favor-.

-Me dijiste que te gusta alguien-. Y seguía rezando por ser ese alguien. -¿Quién te gusta, Natsuki?-.

Fue salvada por la campana, o bueno, el timbre. -¡Comida!-. Gritó el repartidor. Nat saltó del sofá para ir a atender la puerta. Con un golpe de suerte la comida le haría atragantarse y saldría del lio que era una Shizuru cabreada.

-¡No me dejes por unos tacos!-.

-¡Dijiste que tenías hambre!-.

-¡Comeremos después de que me respondas!-.

-¡Te responderé cuando tenga mis pinches tacos!-.

-¡Esa lengua Natsuki!-.

-¡Ahhhh!-.

-¡Respóndeme ahora!-.

-¡Espera mujer!-. Retó a la naturaleza con eso último. -Por favor-. Agregó para no morir tan joven.

Abrió la puerta, topándose con la cara de pokerface del repartidor, quien escuchó todo el arguende. -¿Y tú que carajos ves?-. Tomó la comida y pagó.

-¡Apresúrate!-. Comenzaba a creer que la castaña estaba en sus días.

-¡Ya voy!-. Si era así, ya podía rezar a todas las religiones existentes para no terminar con una crisis nerviosa.

-¿Noche difícil?-. Preguntó el repartidor mientras le daba el cambio.

-¡ENTRA YA KUGA NATSUKI!-. Shizuru golpeaba el suelo con el pie y mantenía los brazos en forma de jarra.

-No-. Dijo sarcásticamente y le cerró la puerta en la cara por metiche.

Colocó la comida en la barra de la cocina para no terminar tirándole en medio del drama, después regresó a la sala dispuesta a calmar a la fiera que tenía ahí…

-¿¡Qué rayos te pasa Shizuru!?-. Desgraciadamente no era la mejor calmando personas.

-Me gritaste…

-Shizuru...

-Tú nunca me gritas- Se le lloraron los ojos a la castaña.

Porque sí, aparte de que se moría de celos, estaba menstruando.

Una pésima combinación.

-Yo… Lo siento ¿sí?-. Y Nat terminó disculpándose cuando originalmente le gritaban a ella. -¿Tan malo es que me guste alguien?-.

-Sí ese alguien no soy yo, sí-. Contestó sin pensarlo. Natsuki abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

-¿Qué?-. No quería mal interpretar las cosas, como siempre. -Shizuru…

-Al demonio-. Se había guardado sus sentimientos mucho tiempo. -Me gustas Natsuki, desde hace años-. Tomó aire. -Y me estoy muriendo de celos ahora mismo-. Admitió avergonzada, sabía que en realidad no tenía ningún derecho de hacerle escenitas a la oji-verde.

Esa confesión dejó lela a Natsuki. -Debo de estar soñando-. Se pellizco hasta dejarse el brazo rojo. -No es un sueño-. Se abofeteo a si misma para asegurarse. -De verdad no estoy soñando-. Sonrió. -¡Le gustó a Shizuru!-. Se dejo caer de rodillas y alzó los brazos al techo. -¡Gracias dios!-.

-Ara-. Rápida, se puso de pie y corrió a abrazar a la castaña, quien seguía desconcertada.

-Me gustas tú, Shizuru-. Le levantó dándole vueltas en el aire mientras reía. -Me gustas desde que te conocí-. La castaña también sonrió, abrazándose a Natsuki.

-¡Se mi novia!-. Gritaron al mismo tiempo, lo que hizo que estallaran en carcajadas de felicidad.

Shizuru no perdió el tiempo y besó a Natsuki.

* * *

Shizuru entró a su salón con una gran sonrisa, el mundo podría caerse a pedazos y le valdría un cacahuate. ¡Era novia de Natsuki! Ya no existían imposibles, nada podría robarle la felicidad. ¡Nada! Excepto las pendejadas de Tomoe.

-¿¡Qué!?-. Gritó asustada

-Que Tomoe quiere que expulsen a Natsuki-. La oji-verde le tiró dos dientes a la loca esa. -Pero el director le dijo que no estuviera jodiendo-.

-¡Por ahí hubieras comenzado!-. Recuperó el alma.

-El director adora a Natsuki, no va a expulsarla solo por la loca de su sobrina-. Contestó Haruka. -Mejor cuéntame, ¿por qué venias tan feliz?-.

Apenas iba a contestar cuando…

-Porque yo estoy aquí, obviamente-. Reito se metió en la conversación, como siempre. -Mi presencia alegra a todos-. Sonrió con su esencia principesca e hizo suspirar a las chicas del salón.

-¡Deja de meterte en nuestras platicas!-. Gritó Haruka, harta de que Reito se creyera la última Coca-Cola del desierto.

-¡Son sus platicas las que se meten conmigo!-. Su grito salió más femenino de lo esperado.

-¡Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido!-. Golpeó la mesa.

-¡No tiene que tenerlo si yo lo digo!-.

-¡No PUEDE tenerlo si tú lo dices!-.

-¡Retráctate!-.

Lo peor del caso es que ya estaba acostumbrada a esas escenas, Shizuru esperó a que dejaran de gritarse para contestarle a Haruka. -Estoy feliz porque estoy saliendo con alguien-.

-¿¡Qué!?-. Reito se abanicó con las manos. -Me da algo ¡Me da algo!-. No podía creer que Shizuru saliera con alguien que no era él. -¿¡Es para darme celos!?-. En su mundo de niño mimado esa era la única explicación lógica.

Las dos le ignoraron olímpicamente. -¿Acaso es…?-. Haruka sonrió pícaramente.

-Sí-. Respondió Shizuru con un suspiro de tonta enamorada.

-¡Díganme quien es!-. Exigió Reito, pataleando en su silla.

-Dios dame paciencia porque si me das fuerza lo mato-. A pesar de todo, no quería matar al chico, de vez en cuando era útil, y además… era hermano de Mikoto.

-¡DIME QUIEN ES EL ATREVIDO!-. Sacudió su cabeza con pose de comercial de shampoo.

-¿Si te digo te callas?-. Reito hizo una mueca de indignado ridícula pero verdadera. -Para empezar, no es un él, es un ella-. Su cara de indignado paro a ser de horrorizado. -Soy novia de Natsuki-. El impacto hizo que Reito se desmayara y cayó al piso cual costal de papas.

-Tan dramático como siempre-. Pero incluso así parecía modelo el desgraciado.

Poco después la profesora Midori entró al salón e hizo un anuncio diabólico. -Examen sorpresa-. Todos se deprimieron mágicamente, todos menos Shizuru, porque su felicidad seguía siendo enorme. -Que alguien levante a Kanzaki-. Un séquito de fans peleó por levantarlo.

-Pero ojo, nadie lo peló antes-. Comentó Haruka a Shizuru, pero…

-Natsuki-. La castaña solo pensaba en su novia.

* * *

-¡ESTA VIVO, VIVO! ¡MUAJAJAJA!-. Nao reía demencialmente.

-Sabes que es solo un robot, ¿verdad?-. A Nat le preocupaba que a Nao se le hubiera terminado de botar la canica.

La pelirroja detuvo sus carcajadas malévolas. -Claro, pero ellos no lo saben-. Señaló con el pulgar a la ventana, donde aún podían verse dos estudiantes que habían salido corriendo, asustados. -Eso se ganan por andar de metiches-. Desde hace una semana los alumnos de licenciatura intentaban espiarles para solo dios sabía que oscuro propósito.

-Me apuesto lo que sea a que son enviados de Tomoe-. Tate limpiaba una de las mesas, porque la tenían hecha un asco tras el mini incendio de uno de sus prototipos.

-Les dije que pusiéramos persianas, pero nunca me hacen caso-. Mikoto ingresó al lugar con tres latas de Coca-cola.

-¡No pueden tomar refresco en el taller!-. Gritó Kazuya, horrorizado porque rompieran el reglamento.

Natsuki abrió su lata y le dio un trago. -¿Quién le partió la madre a Tomoe?-.

-Tú…-. Respondió Kazuya.

-Exacto-. Le dio otro trago. -Gracias a mí aún tenemos taller-. Sonrió con burla. -Así que si quiero tomarme mi refresco aquí, lo haré-.

-Uy, uy, rudota-. Nao no perdía ninguna oportunidad para hacerla de pleito.

-Cállate araña-. Y Natsuki adoraba callar a la pendeja de su amiga.

-No empiecen, estamos frente al profesor Sergey-. Intervino Mikoto, señalando a Sergey, quien solo les veía desde el escritorio con cara de: Mátense si quieren, pero no dañen el taller.

-Y ahora Doña paz mundial quiere sermonearnos-. El comentario de Nao le causó un tic a Mikoto.

-¡Eres una imbécil, pinche cabeza de cerillo!-.

-Y luego la infantil soy yo-. Nat negó con la cabeza mientras salía del lugar. Esa había sido su última hora. Tranquila, aunque quizá Nao y Mikoto se estuvieran matando en el taller, se dirigió a la facultad de Shizuru. Cuando llegó, atravesó el edificio como si se tratará de su casa, incluso silbaba, pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando sintió un escalofrió.

Paranoica, volteó en todas direcciones, sin embargo, Alyssa tenía el misterioso don de llegarle por atrás sin importar en donde estuviera, para cuando se dio cuenta, ya la tenía aferrada como garrapata.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!-. Pensó seriamente en pegarle una patada. -¡Quítate!-. Pero capaz que si la mataba por accidente regresaba para jalarle las patas, o peor aún, para violarle.

-¡Ya afloja Natsuki!-. Ahí estaba su sonrisa pervertida.

-¡Estas más loca que una cabra!-.

-¡Loca por ti!-. Alyssa intentó deslizar la mano a su entrepierna, pero Natsuki le metió un manotazo. -¡Así me gustas, indomable!-.

-¡YA DÉJAME EN PAZ!-. Cuando Alyssa respiraba su mismo aire se ponía histérica.

-Ara-. Ese "Ara" hizo vibrar el aire.

Shizuru apareció en escena, con un aura demoniaca rodeándole. -Suelta a Natsuki-. No fue necesario gritar para que su voz resonara en el pasillo.

-¿Y quién eres tú para decirme que la suelte?-. Muy tarde le golpeó el aire amenazante de la castaña. -Ay mamá…-.

-¿Qué quién soy?-. Caminó hacía ellas con paso enfurecido. -Soy Shizuru Fujino, y Natsuki Kuga es mi novia-. Tronó sus nudillos.

Alyssa pasó saliva.

-Te va a dolor-. Le dijo Natsuki.


	7. Capítulo 7

Gracias por todos los comentarios, me encanta que me hagan saber que les gusto más del capítulo.

* * *

 **CURIOSIDAD**

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

Alyssa salió corriendo por su vida. -¡VUELVE AQUÍ PELOS DE ELOTE!-. Pero ella era lenta y Shizuru cabreada parecía corredora olímpica. En cuestión de segundos, la castaña le alcanzó y le tiró al piso de un puñetazo.

-Wow-. Nat nunca había visto a Shizuru de ese modo, parecía que se le había metido un espíritu chocarrero.

-¡POLICÍA!-. Shizuru comenzó a arrastrarle por el pasillo, hacía un salón vació. -¡AYUDA!-. Gritó cuando vio a Mai y Arika saliendo de otro salón.

-¿Qué…

-Hizo enojar a Shizuru-. Dijo Nat, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡AYUDAAA!-. Intentaba aferrarse al piso con sus uñas.

-Ohhh entonces, no hemos visto nada-. Mai y Arika se fueron de la escena del crimen, silbando y fingiendo demencia. Ni locas iban a meterse con una castaña enloquecida.

-¡APRENDERÁS A NO TOCAR LO MIO!-. Aventó a la rubia dentro del salón.

Aterrizó sobre los bancos de la parte trasera. -¡MAMÁ!-. Casi se orinaba del miedo.

-¡MALDITA ZURIPANTA!-. Y Shizuru cerró la puerta para que nadie interrumpiera (como si alguien fuera tan idiota)

-¡Te espero afuera amor!-. Gritó Natsuki, con miedo de ver el delito en primera fila.

Durante los siguientes quince minutos se escuchó de todo en el salón: una silla rompiéndose, el pizarrón cayéndose de la pared, una ventana hecha pedacitos, Shizuru poseída, los chillidos de Alyssa, etc, etc. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Nat no sabía si vería a Shizuru o a Lucifer versión mujer, por suerte fue lo primero.

La castaña lucía completamente feliz. -Que bien se siente deshacerse de los estorbos-. Nat se asomó al salón, Alyssa estaba desmayada, metida en el tambo de la basura; hizo la nota mental de nunca molestar a Shizuru.

-¿Nos vamos?-. Quería irse antes de que llegará la ambulancia.

Shizuru tomó del brazo a la oji-verde. -Vámonos-. Y salieron campantes del edificio, como si no hubieran dejado casi en coma a la rubia.

Al día siguiente, Alyssa entró a su salón en muletillas, temblando y con una mueca de horror incomparable. -¿¡Qué rayos te pasó!? ¿¡Acaso te arrolló un camión!?-. Le preguntó Tomoe, Searrs volteó a la puerta y vio ahí a Shizuru, quien le hizo una seña de: No digas nada, pelos de elote.

-¡Me caí de las escaleras!-.

-Pero si vives en primer piso…

-¡ESCALERAS DIJE!-. La castaña se retiró lentamente, porque bueno, su salón estaba justo al lado y podía darse ese lujo.

* * *

-Entonces, ¿Qué tan duro golpeó a la perra güera?-. Nao comía unos cacahuates, feliz de la vida, sin sudar ni una gota, mientras que Natsuki y Mikoto se dejaban la piel en intentar instalar las persianas para el taller.

-Creo que le duele hasta la consciencia que no tiene-. Le daba una flojera horrible poner las persianas, pero estaba harta de los metiches que le espiaban por los ventanales. -Pásame el desarmador-. Y Nao lo hizo, a su modo… -¡CASI ME MATAS IMBÉCIL!-. Sí, se lo arrojó a la cabeza.

-Concéntrense-. Como respuesta, una lluvia de cacahuates le cayó a Mikoto. -¡MADURA NAO!-. La pelirroja comenzó un pleito, como siempre. El problema fue que mientras se agarraban de los pelos, alguien les tomó una fotografía desde la ventana y al verse descubierto… -¡Maldito flash!-. Se echó a correr.

-¡NO EN MI GUARDIA!-. Nat estaba a punto de saltar por la ventana para seguir al desgraciado, pero…

-¡ESTOY HASTA LA PUTA MADRE!-. Tate sacó un lanza papas del armario, lo colocó en el marco de la ventana, y como esa cosa era prácticamente una ametralladora, descargó todo el costal de papas contra el fotógrafo infiltrado.

Nao dio un silbido y Mikoto fue a recuperar la cámara, el chico estaba en el pasto, rodeado de patatas.

-¿Es la qué hicimos en primero año?-. A Natsuki le brillaron los ojos.

-Sí, sabía que algún día sería útil-. Chocaron puños.

Nao por fin se dignó a mover el culo para ayudarles y terminaron de instalar las persianas, aunque les llevó más de lo planeado por sus discusiones. Una hora después, estaban jugando UNO, hasta que el profesor Sergey ingresó al salón, con cara de pocos amigos y aura de: estoy hasta la puta madre. Todos menos Nao tuvieron la decencia de bajar los pies de la mesa y esconder sus refrescos.

-¡Denme una Coca-Cola ahora!-. Tate le arrojó una lata. -¡Estoy harto!-.

-¿Ahora que hicimos?-. Preguntó Nat y Mikoto le pegó un codazo por incriminarse por adelantado.

-No tengo ni idea, pero el director nos quiere a todos en el auditorio-.

* * *

Por supuesto, una vez en el auditorio, la oji-verde buscó a Shizuru, cuando le encontró, la castaña le plantó un beso que le dejo medio idiota. Más de un corazón crujió al ver esa escena, pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada, porque sospechaban que Alyssa no se había caído de las escaleras como decía.

Esas dos horas de blablabla se resumieron en: La primera actividad del proyecto se llevará a cabo en una semana, tienen tres días para armar un equipo de cinco parejas, quien no lo haga quedará expulsado.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-. Preguntó Shizuru, con una mueca de preocupación.

-Tú tranquila, el equipo vendrá a mí mágicamente-. La castaña alzó una ceja.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de…

-Mira la magia-.

Ni siquiera habían salido del auditorio cuando el celular de Natsuki comenzó a sonar. Era Nao, claro, le aceptó de inmediato, era su amiga y además tenía la corazonada de que su violencia les serviría. Apenas colgó, entro la llamada de Mikoto, quien casualmente estaba con Mai. En menos de cinco minutos ya tenía a dos de las cuatro parejas que necesitaba, y sabía que pronto tendría al equipo completo. Estuvo en lo correcto, más tardó en coger la mano de Shizuru que en recibir las llamadas de Yukino y Tate.

-Equipo listo-. Le dijo a la castaña con un guiño, ellas ya tenían resulto el lío que tenía alterado a más de medio campus.

-La cupido académica en acción-.

-De algo tenían que servirme mis contactos-.

Caminaron hacía el estacionamiento, tomadas de la mano, con sonrisas de enamorada, hasta que vieron aparecer a Reito.

-Kuga-. Se notaba que le estaba costando horrores hablarle… amablemente. Las dos se sorprendieron de ese milagro. -Yo… quería preguntarte… sí tenías lugar en tu equipo-.

-Debes de estar desesperado para pedirme ayuda-. Suprimió una sonrisa burlona.

-Bastante-. Pero en casa le darían con la chancla si le expulsaban por no conseguir equipo.

-¿Cómo se dice?-. Y Nat no lo habría dejado fuera, por ser el hermano de Mikoto.

-Por favor-. Dijo casi atragantándose con las palabras.

-¡Estas en mi equipo, niño bonito!-. Reito se retiró con una cara de alivio legendario.

-Natsuki, él ya estaba dentro, ¿no?-. Porque, bueno… él era con Tate y Tate ya se lo había pedido.

-Sí, pero él no lo sabía-. Dijo sonriente. -El niño bonito sí sabe decir por favor-. Soltó una carcajada.

* * *

Estaban en el departamento de Natsuki, la oji-verde aprovechó que era viernes para beberse una cerveza, pero esa cerveza terminó siendo cinco, y aunque no estaba ebria, creyó estarlo cuando escuchó cierta oración de Shizuru.

-¿Puedo ver a Natsuki Jr.?-. Casi casi se atragantó con su bebida.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-. Y el sonrojo se le subió más rápido que lo más rápido que se te ocurra.

-¿Puedo ver a Natsuki Jr.?-. Repitió quitada de la pena.

-¡NO LO REPITAS!-. Se puso más roja.

-Pero tú preguntaste ¿Qué?-.

-¡Era una expresión!-. Sí que había escuchado la primera vez. -¿Por qué quieres ver a… Natsuki Jr.?-.

-Curiosidad-. Si la maldita pelos de elote lo había visto… ¡Quería verle también! No era más que justicia divina.

-Me da pena-. Saeko le había advertido tanto: ¡No muestres tu cosita a nadie! Que le había dejado medio traumada.

-Alyssa ya lo vio-. Esa era su carta de triunfo.

-Sí pero…-. No tenía un verdadero pero, no uno que le ganara a la castaña.

-Por favor-. Además, Shizuru puso ojitos de cachorrito atropellado.

Nat entrecerró los ojos. -¿Por qué tú puedes hacer eso y yo no?-. ¡Eso tenía que ser trampa! ¡No era justo!

-Porque a mí me sale mejor que a ti-.

-…

-Por favor-.

Nat suspiró, aceptando la derrota. -Bueno-. Era más fácil ir con la corriente que en contra, y sí, Shizuru era la corriente.

-¿En serio?-. No esperaba que accediera así de fácil.

-No me hagas arrepentirme mujer-.

Con la cara completamente roja de la vergüenza, se desabrochó el cinturón, no se creía que en verdad fuera a hacer eso, tomó aire para tomar valor, la atenta mirada de Shizuru le ponían aún más nerviosa. "A mal paso darle prisa" se dijo mentalmente mientras se bajaba el jeans y después el bóxer.

Casi casi sintieron el vientecito de la rosa de Guadalupe.

Shizuru porque se le hizo el milagro de conocer a Natsuki Jr.

Natsuki porque le dio frío.

La cara de sorpresa de Shizuru causó que Natsuki se tapara con sus manos, pero la castaña retiró el obstáculo para ver mejor a su nuevo amigo.

-¿Ya puedo subirme el jeans?-. Su voz delataba mucha vergüenza.

-No-. Y la sonrisa pícara de Shizuru la dejo muda, lo veía en los ojos carmín, planeaba algo que posiblemente le haría explotar de uno u otro modo.

Natsuki abrió mucho los ojos cuando sintió que la castaña agarró delicadamente su pene. -Dijiste ver… ¡No tocar!-. Volvió a callar de golpe tras una leve caricia, a esa le siguió otra, y otra, antes de darse cuenta soltó un gemido. -Shizuru, detente…

-¿De verdad quieres que pare?-. Besó a la oji-verde. -Porque Natsuki Jr. parece disfrutar-. La erección de Natsuki no se había hecho esperar.

No fue necesario hablar, la mirada de Nat lo dijo todo. Se dejó llevar y se sentó en el sofá más cercano. Era alucinante pensar que eso de verdad estaba sucediendo, en más de una ocasión lo había soñado, pero sí que estaba pasando, Shizuru le estaba masturbando y…

¡Se sentía fantástico!


	8. Capítulo 8

**CURIOSIDAD**

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

Natsuki estaba completamente roja, tan roja que casi le salía humo por las orejas. -¡LO SIENTO!-. Lo que hacía la castaña se sentía tan bien que no pudo evitar venirse. -¡PERDÓN, SHIZURU!-. Y le terminó llenando los dedos con su semen.

-Ara-. Shizuru contempló su mano con una mirada que la oji-verde mal interpretó como enojo.

-¡No te enojes conmigo, por favor!-. Sin pensar en lo que podía provocar, se quitó su playera y le uso para limpiar a la castaña.

-Ara-. Dijo con un tono distinto al ver a Natsuki sin playera, estaba más buena de lo que imaginaba, y eso hizo que sus ojos reflejaran un instinto hambriento, pero una vez más, la chica le mal interpretó.

-¡Piedad!-. Puso las manos en forma de súplica. -¡No fue intencional, lo juro!-. A cada segundo se ponía más histérica. -¡NO PUEDO CONTROLAR A NATSUKI JR!-.

Al ver que la oji-verde casi casi se latigueaba a sí misma por la culpa, Shizuru volvió en sí. -No estoy enojada-. Estaba excitada que era igual o más peligroso, pero eso aún no lo sabía Natsuki.

-¿De verdad?-. Dijo esperanzada, en su cabeza se detuvo el apocalipsis.

Shizuru no le respondió, se dedicó a besarle de tal modo que Natsuki Jr. volvió más que vivo para la acción. -Vamos a tu cuarto-. La oji-verde estaba embriagada con la esencia de Shizuru, así que sólo asintió, cargó a la castaña y le llevó a su habitación, aunque casi se tropezó en el camino.

No fue hasta que le desnudaron por completo que pensó en un detallito. -¿No es muy pronto para…

Shizuru, quien se había quitado la ropa a la velocidad de la luz, no iba a dejar que se echará para atrás, claro que no. -¿Vas a dejarme con las ganas, Natsuki?-. Puso ojos de cachorro atropellado.

-Eso es trampa-. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Sí bien que quieres, no te hagas-. Vio que Nat relajaba su expresión. -No puedes mentirme cuando estoy viendo la prueba de tu excitación-. Señaló la entrepierna de la chica.

-¡Oye, te dije que no lo controlo!-. Con vergüenza y todo, pero no hizo nada para tapar a su compañero.

-Te arrepentirás sí no lo haces-. Sentía que estaba actuando como una corrompedora de inocencias, pero… ¡Había escuchado a Natsuki gemir su nombre entre sueños! Que no fingiera demencia.

-Tienes razón-. Que le perdonará diosito por hormonal, porque su madre no lo haría.

-Hazme sentir el poder Kuga-.

Como ambas eran vírgenes, a Natsuki le daba pánico hacer algo mal y terminar lastimando a Shizuru, por eso titubeó mucho antes de atreverse a dar ese gran paso, y cuando lo hizo…

-Esta apretado y calientito-. Mencionó lo primero que le cruzó por la mente.

-¿¡No podías ser más romántica!?-. Reclamó Shizuru, en realidad no le molestaba la falta de tacto de la oji-verde, sólo que estaba algo sensible porque… Natsuki Jr era más grande de lo que esperaba y se lo habían metido de golpe.

-¡Sabes que no se me da el romance!-. Aún sentía algo de pánico.

-Sólo… sólo sigue con lo tuyo-. Intentaba acostumbrarse a su nuevo amiguito.

-¿Meto y saco, verdad?-. Shizuru casi se dio un face palm ahí mismo.

-Sí Natsuki, eso-. En su defensa, ella nunca había visto porno como hacía Nao y estaba más nerviosa que cuando tuvo su primera erección pensando en Shizuru.

Natsuki era bastante inexperta en la cama, pero lo compensaba con aguante y… Shizuru tenía fe de que con práctica todo podía mejorar. Se la pasaron cogiendo como conejos toda la tarde y noche, conejos torpes, pero conejos a fin de cuentas.

Al día siguiente, la primera en despertar fue Natsuki, y lo hizo con una mueca de horror inigualable porque… -¿¡Y mi erección mañanera!?-. A esas alturas ya debería tener una tienda de campaña ahí abajo, no era que le extrañara, pero era preocupante. Además, le dolía bastante su "cosita" por exceso de uso.

Su grito despertó a Shizuru.

-¿¡Qué pasó!?-. Casi había saltado de la cama.

-¡ASESINAMOS A NATSUKI JR!-.

Mientras la castaña intentaba calmarle, el ringtone salvaje que era para emergencias comenzó a sonar. Mal humorada por el detalle de que interrumpieran su drama Nat contestó. -¿¡Ahora qué!?-.

-¡Tienes que venir a la universidad!-. La voz de Mikoto delataba pánico.

-Pero sí es sábado-. Aún así salió de la cama.

-El loco del director acaba de cambiar las instrucciones-. Mikoto hablaba rápido. -Hoy mismo debe llenarse la inscripción del equipo o…

-Déjame adivinar, o nos expulsan a todos-. Esa amenaza comenzaba a parecerle más ridícula que el acoso de Takeda y Alyssa.

-Sí, y necesitamos la firma de todos-.

-Vayan llenando el formulario, vamos para allá-.

Se ducharon a la velocidad de quien no quiere ser expulsado, se vistieron con lo primero que vieron y salieron corriendo al auto de Shizuru. Cuando llegaron a la universidad atravesaron el campus casi tan rápido como cuando Nat tenía que detener a la loca de Tomoe.

-¡Hasta que llegas cachorra!-. Dijo Nao, quien aún llevaba el pijama puesto.

-Tengo más decencia que tú, araña-. Le dijo señalándole que aún tenía baba en la comisura de la boca, porque babeaba al dormir. A la pelirroja le valió cacahuate su aspecto.

-Pero llene la mitad del formulario-. Recalcó con orgullo.

-Eso hasta el niño bonito podría hacerlo-. Respondió Natsuki, no dando el brazo a torcer.

-Yo no estaría muy segura de eso-. Intervino Mai, apuntando hacía Mikoto, quien se encontraba llenando la otra mitad del formulario mientras peleaba con Reito.

-¡Deja que lo llene yo, tengo mejor letra!-. Pataleaba el chico.

-¡Que no!-. A Mikoto no le faltaban ganas de golpearlo, pero alguien debía ser el civilizado entre ellos. -¡Cálmalo Tate!-.

-¿Yo por qué? No tengo vela en el entierro-. Comentó el rubio antes de que una de las patadas de Reito le pegara en la cara. -¡Oye!-. Ni le había dolido pero en el fondo también le gustaba armar drama.

-¿En serio son hermanos?-. Preguntó una tranquila Yukino, era la única que parecía medio normal en aquel equipo.

-Desgraciadamente-. Contestó Mikoto encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Oye!-. La pose de indignación de Reito no se veía más femenina porque no se podía.

-¿Hay algo más marica que Kanzaki?-. Preguntó Tate.

-Nada, no hay, no existe-. Nao se pasó por el arco del triunfo las caras de ofendido de Reito.

-¿En verdad tenemos esperanza?-. Cuestionó Shizuru al notar que su equipo era de todo menos una buena combinación.

-Ohhh Shizuru-. Natsuki se encogió de hombros mientras veía como Mai intentaba que Arika no hiciera tonterías. -No se trata de cuál es el mejor equipo-. Vieron que Haruka logró que Reito dejara de patalear como niña caprichosa. -Se trata de cuál es el menos jodido, y créeme, somos nosotros-.

Uno a uno fueron firmando, la última fue Natsuki, porque por algún extraño motivo el líder del equipo era el último en firmar. Fue la única que se tomó la molestia de leer lo que Nao había llenado, y entre esos datos, estaba el nombre del equipo…

-¿¡CÓMO QUE: CACHORRITOS!?-. Vociferó enojada por ese nombre tan ridículo.

-Cachorritos de Cerbero-. Dijo Nao, como sí eso fuera mejor.

-¿¡Qué rayos pensabas!?-. Manoteó al aire. -Ah sí… ¡NO PIENSAS!-.

-Sabes que no soy buena con los nombres-. Dijo restándole importancia.

-Noooo ¿en serio? No me había dado cuenta-. Le saltaba la vena en la sien.

Esa cosa estaba escrita con pluma y no tenían corrector, así que ese sería su nombre.

-Todos temblarán ante el nombre de nuestro equipo-. Nao estaba muy segura de algo que todos dudaban.

-¡Tranquilízate Natsuki!-. Gritó Shizuru cuando la oji-verde se abalanzó contra Nao. -¡Sí la matas nos descompletas el equipo!-.

* * *

Cuando ya iban de regreso al departamento, Natsuki cayó en cuenta de algo que le hizo quedar pálida. -No usamos condón-. Habían estado cogiendo como conejos y en ningún momento recordó ponerle gorrito a Natsuki Jr.

-Cálmate Natsuki-. A Shizuru le preocupaba que chocaran por andar de histéricas en mera hora pico.

-¡Saeko me matará sí me multiplico ahora!-.

-¡Tienes 21 años, por dios!-. Shizuru tuvo que girar el volante para evitar estamparse contra un tráiler.

-¡Para ella sigo teniendo 15!-.

Terminaron en una farmacia, comprando la pastilla del día siguiente y una caja de condones para evitarle una crisis nerviosa a Natsuki. Una vez de regreso en el departamento, quería ir por otra ronda, lo que Shizuru jamás pensó fue que…

-¿Cómo que… no sabes ponerte un condón, Natsuki?-.

Natsuki quería que se la tragará la tierra.

-A Yamada le daba vergüenza enseñarme y a mí me daba vergüenza aprenderlo-. Admitió con un sonrojo nivel dios, a Shizuru, de algún bizarro modo, le dio ternura.

-Bueno, practiquemos, no puede ser muy difícil, ¿o sí?-.

5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

-¡Duele, duele!-. Natsuki intentaba quitárselo pero de algún modo inexplicable se había quedado atascado. -¡Shizuru, haz algo!-. Se le lloraron los ojos. Esperaba que su novia pudiera hacer algo, pero…

-¡Natsuki Jr. se está asfixiando!-. Le había contagiado el pánico a la castaña.

Tuvo que dar un violento jalón al condón para sacárselo.

A ninguna le quedaron ganas de volver a intentarlo ese día.

* * *

Nota: En la mayoría de los fics Natsuki es una diosa en la cama, aquí no es el caso XD


	9. Capítulo 9

Pues bueno... mejor tarde que nunca, el siguiente capítulo no tardara.

* * *

 **CURIOSIDAD**

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

Natsuki supo que sería un día de locos cuando despertaron gracias a los golpes de Nao en la puerta principal. Su celular se había descargado y la alarma no iba a sonar ni por casualidad, pero aun así, en lugar de sentirse agradecida, se levantó con cara de asesina serial, y Shizuru con cara de: tan temprano y ya comenzaron con sus tonterías.

El problema era que no era tan temprano.

Y ellas ni se habían dado cuenta.

-¡YA DESPIERTA, INMUNDO ANIMAL!-. La pelirroja golpeaba con la desesperación de quien necesita un aventón, y eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba, porque se había perdido el camión… por quedarse dormida. -¡CACHORRO DE MIERDA!-. Sólo no tiraba la puerta para no tener que pagarla.

Natsuki abrió la puerta de un tirón, provocando que Nao se cayera al piso. -¿¡Qué carajos te pasa, Nao!?-. Del coraje hasta se le fue la erección mañanera.

Como Shizuru ya estaba acostumbrada a los escándalos de ese par, se fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

La pelirroja le apuntó con un dedo acusador mientras se levantaba. -¿¡Tienes idea de que hora es!?-. La expresión de confusión de Natsuki le respondió mejor que cualquier pretexto. -¡SON LAS 9 AM!-. Kuga puso una mueca de horror y Shizuru escupió su agua tan lejos, que llegó desde la cocina a Natsuki.

Tenían que estar a las 9 am en la universidad, porque ese día comenzaba lo que sea que el director había organizado para joderles la existencia.

Casi casi volaron por la habitación para lograr estar listas en cuestión de unos minutitos que a Nao se le figuraron horas, la pelirroja les metía prisa con todo el cinismo del mundo. -¿Y por qué necesitas aventón?-. Cuestionó Natsuki terminando de ponerse su chaqueta. Después cerró el departamento.

-Me quede dormida-. Contestó desvergonzadamente.

-¿Y tuviste el descaro de reclamarme a mí por quedarme dormida?-. Se le saltó una vena del enojo. Estaba segura de que un día Nao le mataría de un coraje, y también estaba segura de que Shizuru mataría a la pelirroja por matarla a ella indirectamente con el jodido coraje.

-Si ya sabes como soy… -. Sonrió con todo el cinismo del mundo. Natsuki le tomó del cuello de su playera, pero Shizuru intervino antes de que se fueran a los ingenierovergazos.

-Arreglan esto en el coche, tenemos que irnos-. Les apuró la castaña. No quería que las expulsaran por su culpa, porque bueno… se habían quedado dormidas debido a que insistió en coger hasta la madrugada.

¡Pero no se arrepentía de nada!

Natsuki ya no era tan torpe, gracias a la práctica.

Como no era su día, al menos de momento, tuvieron que recurrir a las escaleras porque el ascensor estaba descompuesto, y en el último escalón se toparon con Takeda.

-¡Natsuki!-. Intentó dar una sonrisa de Colgate, pero tenía un frijol en los dientes. A Natsuki casi le da un tic en el ojo. Shizuru… ella reprimió una sonrisa, el acoso de Alyssa le daba rabia, el de Takeda le daba risa y algo de pena ajena. Nao, Nao era Nao, así que se dedicaba a disfrutar de ver arder el mundo.

-Ahora no Takeda-. Kuga empujó al chico fuera del camino.

Pero el insistió, como la vieja terca que negaba ser. -Tú, yo y unos taquitos al pastor-. La chica explotó.

-¡DIJE QUE NO!-. Estaba hasta la madre y sin pensarlo le dio una patada que lo tiró al suelo.

Takeda tenía mirada de pendejo enamorado, más lo primero que lo segundo. -¡POR ESO ME ENCANTAS!-. Shizuru y Nao tuvieron que arrastrar al auto a Natsuki, para evitar un homicidio… o bueno, para evitar llegar tarde… más tarde.

* * *

Una vez en el estacionamiento, la pelirroja salió con sus cosas. -Quiero ir adelante-.

La oji-verde le vio con cara de: estás re pendeja. -Shizuru va adelante-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque es su auto-.

-Pero tú manejas-.

-¡Que Shizuru va adelante!-.

Después de perder tiempo con esa tonta discusión, en la cual la castaña no se molestó en gastar saliva, por fin se pusieron en marcha, en marcha a velocidad de tortuga lisiada. No habían cruzado ni el primer semáforo cuando el celular de Nao comenzó a sonar, con un tono de gemidos.

-¡Araña! ¡Hay una dama a bordo!-. Nao ignoró el reclamo y contestó, era Mikoto.

-No te sulfures, ya vamos para la universidad-. La pelirroja se adelantó al regaño de la siempre responsable Minagi. Ella, que era la voz de la razón en su amistad, la encargada de que no reprobaran, la eminencia de la responsabilidad. -¿¡CÓMO QUE SE QUEDARON DORMIDOS!?-.

-¡Es mi sueño reparador!-. Gritó Reito desde el otro lado de la línea, tuvo que gritar porque su hermana se negaba a pasarle el teléfono. -Y se nos descompuso el coche-. Dijo Mikoto.

-Ok ok, miren, ahorita lo arreglamos-. Nao lo meditó un segundo y después sonrió. -¡Uber Natsuki salvará el día!-.

-¿¡Cómo que Uber Natsuki!?-. Gritó Kuga indignada.

Pero con o sin indignación, se dirigió a la casa de los hermanos, porque sí, lo eran aunque lo negaran en público. Necesitaban al equipo completo para que no se los cargara el payaso.

Cuando llegó al lugar, sonó el claxon como desquiciada. Los hermanos subieron al auto, en la parte trasera, y Reito hizo uno de sus típicos berrinches por tener que ir en medio de Nao y Mikoto.

-Así que… ¿Sueño reparador? ¿En serio?-. La sonrisa de Nao era burla pura.

-Esta belleza no se mantiene por arte de magia-. Declaró un ofendido Reito.

-Dios mío, Nat es más masculina que tú-. Dijo Mikoto. Shizuru sonrió al escuchar eso, estaba segura de que Natsuki Jr. era mucho mejor que Reito Jr., sí es que Reito Jr. existía, a veces tenía sus dudas.

-Incluso Shizuru es más masculina que Reito-. El comentario de Nao hizo que Kuga frunciera el ceño.

-Mantén a mi novia fuera de esto-.

-¡Sigo sin entender porque anda contigo y no conmigo!-. Gritó Reito histérico.

-Si quieres te hago una lista de los motivos-. Intervino Nao, sólo para meter más cizaña.

-¡No te metas!-. Le gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Shizuru necesita un hombre que la complazca!-. Shizuru soltó una carcajada.

-¡No te bajó del coche porque soy buena onda, niño bonito!-. Natsuki quería golpear a Reito y borrarle su sonrisa principesca.

-No puedes bajarme, el auto es de Shizuru-. La nombrada dejó de reír.

-¿¡Me estás retando!?-. La pelea era ridícula, porque la oji-verde no podía estacionarse para irse a los golpes como diosito manda, según ella.

-¡Shizuru es la dueña del auto, no tú!-. La castaña se irritó ante tanto grito inútil.

-¡Pero el servicio es Uber Natsuki!-. Señaló Nao.

-¡Deja de estar chingando con tu Uber Natsuki!-. Natsuki estaba hasta la madre, de nuevo.

-¿Puedo denunciar este Uber con la compañía? ¡Es un pésimo servicio!-. Gritó Reito, con ganas de echarle más gasolina al incendio.

-Sí no se callan bajaré a todos aquí mismo-. Dijo Shizuru, con ganas de echarlos por la ventana con el auto en movimiento.

-¿Todos? ¿Eso incluye al cachorro?-. Sí, a Nao le faltaba sentido común.

-¡YA CALLATE, ARAÑA DE MIERDA!-. No, no fue Natsuki, fue una cabreada Shizuru.

-De seguro le faltó su té matutino-. Le susurró Reito a Mikoto. Esta fue la única prudente y decidió quedarse calladita.

* * *

La castaña no cumplió su amenaza de bajarlos a todos, porque necesitaban al equipo completo. Después de algunos minutos de discusiones, semáforos en rojo que casi le sacan canas a Natsuki, y limpia parabrisas más tercos que Takeda, consiguieron llegar a la universidad. Aparcaron donde encontraron lugar, o sea, hasta el culo del mundo, y después corrieron como alma que se lleva el examen extraordinario.

Resultó que aun con su enorme retardo, llegaron a tiempo, porque… el director también se quedó dormido.

En hora buena, ya que ellos eran uno de los primeros equipos en participar.

Les dijeron que la primera actividad definiría una ventaja para el ganador y un castigo para el perdedor, como si la actividad en si no fuese ya un castigo.

Shizuru hizo una mueca. -¿El director quiere que dejemos de pelear, o que nos odiemos aún más?-.

Natsuki se encogió de hombros. -Hay preguntas que ni la ciencia puede contestar-.

El director llamó la atención del alumnado. -¡LA PRIMERA ACTIVIDAD SERÁ JALAR LA CUERDA!-. Todos murmuraron.

-Bueno, no parece tan malo-. Dijo Natsuki, con cara de alivio.

-¡Pero en lugar de cuerda es una cadena!-. Anunció emocionado.

-Que coño-.

-¡Y estarán en una tarima de madera de 1 metro de alto!

-¿¡Quién diseñó esto!?-.

-¡Y en el centro habrá un estanque de lodo!-.

Al director le valió una hectárea de pepino el abucheo del alumnado. Continuó hablando, y explicó que como él era el amo y señor de la universidad, el decidiría el orden en el que se aferrarían a la cadena. Además, les recordó que quien ganará tendría una gloriosa ventaja en la siguiente actividad, y quien perdiera, tendría un castigo.

-¡Primera ronda!-. Se notaba que le emocionaba demasiado todo el asunto.

-Comienzo a creer que quiere vernos hacernos pedazos-. Todos concordaron con el comentario de Shizuru.

-¡CACHORRITOS DE CERBERO!-.

-Como odio ese nombre-. Natsuki aún no perdonaba a Nao por eso.

-¡CONTRA, MARIPOSAS SALVAJES!-.

-Coño, hay nombres peores-.

* * *

Procedieron a subir a la tarima, y se dieron cuenta enseguida de que esa cosa no era exactamente segura, pero no podían quejarse. El director, personalmente, les acomodó como le dio la gana; puso hasta adelante a Natsuki, seguida de Nao, Mikoto, Mai, Arika, Tate, Reito, Yukino, Haruka, y hasta el final, Shizuru. Este detallito no habría sido tan malo si…

Alyssa no estuviese en el otro equipo.

Justo frente a Natsuki.

-¡Exijo un cambio de ronda!-. Y también Tomoe, quien miraba con odio a Natsuki, por los dientes que le tiró cuando evitó que estallará otro taller.

El director, que era su tío, le ignoró olímpicamente.

Porque sí, los rumores eran ciertos, le caía mejor Natsuki que su sobrina.

-¡Sostengan la cadena!-. Obedecieron de mala gana. -¡A la cuenta de tres, comienzan!-. Se prepararon para la cuenta.

-¡3!-. Y comenzaron a jalar salvajemente.

-¿¡Qué paso con el 1 y el 2!?-.

-¡Jalen!-. Gritó Natsuki.

Nao jalaba con toda su fuerza. Mikoto también se dejaba el alma en jalar, porque ellas tres y Tate eran la fuerza bruta del equipo. También agradecieron al cielo que Haruka jalaba tan fuerte como gritaba, porque joder…

¡El otro equipo estaba bestial!

-¿¡De donde rayos sacó a esos mastodontes Alyssa!?-. Gritó Nao. Y es que, la rubia había armado un equipo de tanques humanos.

-¡Jalen!-. Gritó de nuevo Natsuki. La cadena se les quería resbalar por el sudor. -¡No vayas a soltarla, Arika!-. A la chica tendía a caérsele todo y temía que la cadena también.

-¡Tenme tantita confianza!-. Dijo Arika, quien tenía el rostro todo rojo por el esfuerzo.

-¡Cállate y jala!-. Le dijo Mai, que estaba más roja que Arika.

-¡Se me va a romper una uña!-. Gritó Reito.

-¡Te romperé más que las uñas si no jalas como hombre!-. Le contestó Tate.

Los mastodontes de Mariposas Salvajes les hacían perder terreno rápidamente. Cada vez estaban más cerca de terminar en el estanque de lodo. -¡Vamos, Cachorritos de Cebero!-. Les animaron en el público, pero el nombre sólo hizo que Natsuki hiciera otro coraje.

El director decidió darles una motivación. -¡EL EQUIPO QUE PIERDA HARÁ SERVICIO COMUNITARIO UNA SEMANA!-. Y la motivación funcionó… para Mariposas Salvajes.

-¡MIERDA!-. Kuga no tenía problema con acabar en el lodo, total, ya le había pasado antes, pero no quería que Shizuru terminará ahí. -¡JALEN, BOLA DE IDIOTAS!-.

-¿Eso incluye a Shizuru?-. Dijo Nao.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-.

Natsuki ya estaba prácticamente en la orilla, a cosita de nada de precipitarse al estanque de lodo, junto a la esperanza del equipo.

-Tendremos que usar nuestra arma secreta-. Dijo Nao.

-¿Cuál arma secreta?-. Preguntó una confundida Natsuki.

-Tu vieja-. Sonrió.

-¿Qué…

-¡SHIZURU, ALYSSA QUIERE MANOSEAR A NATSUKI!-.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-.

Y el espíritu chocarrero se le metió a Shizuru.

-¡ALYSSA SEARRS!-. Shizuru jaló la cadena con una fuerza sobrenatural, producto de sus celos. -¡TE VOY A MATAR, PELOS DE ELOTE!-. Ella solita recuperó el terreno que habían perdido y comenzó a quitarles el suyo.

-¡ALYSSA TOCÓ A NATSUKI!-. Gritó a todo pulmón Nao.

-¡AHHHH!-. Casi casi rugió la castaña.

-¡Deja de provocarla, araña!-. Natsuki tenía pánico de terminar metida en un genocidio.

Shizuru dio un último jalón bestial, tumbó a su propio equipo e hizo que el de Alyssa cayera directo al lodo.

-¡NATSUKI ES MÍA!-. Saltó por encima de todos los Cachorritos de Cerbero, para ir a matar a la tipa esa que ahora sí no había hecho nada.

Natsuki se medio levantó y alcanzó a pescarse de sus piernas. -¡Es mentira, cariño!-. Su peso no era suficiente para frenar a su novia. -¡NO ME TOCÓ! ¡NI SIQUIERA SE ACERCÓ!-.

-Ara-. Mágicamente, se calmó.

-Natsuki Kuga, la domadora de bestias-. Bromeó Nao.

-¡CALLATE, ARAÑA DE MIERDA!-. Le gritaron todos.


	10. Capítulo 10

Les dije que no tardaría XD

* * *

 **CURIOSIDAD**

 **CAPÍTULO 10**

Cuando acabó la primera actividad, les dijeron que tenían una hora de descanso antes de la siguiente actividad. Shizuru se acercó a Natsuki y le susurró unas palabras con poderes mágicos.

Y no, no fue un te amo.

-Tengo ganitas-.

-¿Justo ahora?-. Dijo una sorprendida oji-verde.

-Nooo Nat, en dos horas-. Casi se da un facepalm al ver que Natsuki no entendió el sarcasmo. -Sí, ahorita-. Le tomó de la mano. –¿Conoces algún lugar para…?

Kuga lo pensó unos instantes, técnicamente, la idea que tenía contaba como mancillar un santuario, pero… ¡Al demonio! Estar con Shizuru era lo mejor del mundo. Sonrió con aire travieso.

-Sí-. Y jaló a Shizuru, con dirección al taller de mecatrónica.

A esas horas el taller estaba solo y cerrado, sólo dos personas tenían la llave: El profesor Sergey y Natsuki. Kuga abrió la puerta y cerro tras de sí, porque estaban urgidas pero no eran pendejas, o eso querían creer.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya estaban medio desnudas.

-¿Y los condones?-. Preguntó Nat.

-En el auto-.

-¡Shizuru!-.

-No importa, hazlo así-.

-¿Segura?-.

-Sí-. La castaña en verdad tenía ganas.

Natsuki seguía teniendo sus dudas, según sus clases de sexualidad eso era todo menos una buena idea, sin embargo, un beso de Shizuru fue suficiente para que olvidara que sin gorrito no hay fiesta. Así que se dejaron guiar por sus bajas pasiones.

Natsuki Jr. se sentía en la gloria.

-Más lento-. Dijo Shizuru.

La oji-verde, en su inocencia, respondió. -Ayer decías que más rápido-. La castaña le confundía.

-Ayer es ayer-. Natsuki cambió el ritmo, para no hacerla enojar ni por casualidad.

-Las mujeres son un enigma-.

-Tú también eres mujer, Natsuki-.

-¡Y no soy tan complicada!-.

-¿Me estás diciendo complicada?-.

-No…

En ningún momento dejaron de moverse mientras tenían esa especie de discusión, y digo especie de, porque para discutir se necesitan dos y ahí más bien Natsuki era una víctima.

Todo marchaba relativamente bien hasta que escucharon dos voces fuera del taller. Natsuki reconoció de inmediato la voz de Tate y la de su profesor Sergey.

-¿Qué sucede? Estás pálida-. Shizuru le tocó el rostro.

-¡Hay que escondernos!-.

No podían fingir que estaban ahí buscando algo, porque Natsuki Jr. aún estaba más que despierto. Alcanzaron a juntar toda su ropa y a esconderse justo antes de que el par de hombres entraran al taller.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Tate?-. Natsuki puso cara de pokerface, no esperaba escuchar eso, ¿Acaso…

-Haré lo necesario para salvar a mi equipo-. ¡Oh dios!

-Entonces, tómalo- ¡Profesor viejo rabo verde! Quería saltar de su escondite y gritar ¡No en mi guardia, hijo de puta!, pero Shizuru le hizo señas de que no hiciera una tontería, al menos no una de ese calibre.

-¡Genial! A Natsuki le gustara esto-. Kuga puso cara de indignación.

-Lo dudo, Kuga es una mujer legal-.

-Pero ella hizo ese lanza papas conmigo-. Ok, ya no entendía nada. -Bueno, está en el armario, iré por el-. ¡Oh mierda!

¡Ellas estaban en el armario!

O lo que hacían llamar armario, porque más bien era una caja metálica recargada en la pared.

Natsuki alcanzó a tomar la manija de la puerta antes de que Tate hiciera lo mismo, desde afuera. -¿Pero qué?-. Jaló con fuerza, pero Kuga jalaba aún más fuerte gracias a la adrenalina. -¿Se descompuso esta cosa de nuevo?-.

-Grupo de ingenieros y no pueden arreglar un pinche cerrojo, me decepcionan-.

-¡Ayúdeme!-.

-Ese no es asunto mío-.

Sergey veía como su alumno peleaba con una puerta, sin intención alguna de ayudarle. -Sí que estás aguadito-. Lo que él no sospechaba era que ahí dentro había otra alumna suya, luchando por no ser descubierta.

-¡Está cosa esta atascada!-. Natsuki agradecía que siempre había sido más fuerte que Tate. El problema era que el intento de armario ese se estaba tambaleando por el forcejeo y a ese ritmo… ¡Se iba a caer!

-Mierda-. Masculló Kuga, ¡Maldita suerte! Natsuki Jr. seguía listo para la acción. ¿¡Qué demonios pasa contigo!?, le reclamó mentalmente a su pene.

Probablemente el problema era que el armario era bastante reducido y sentía el cuerpo de Shizuru pegado al suyo.

De la nada, Tate dejó de jalar, porque le llegó un mensaje de texto que casi le dio un paro cardiaco. -¡Rayos!-. El rubio le dijo a Sergey que debía regresar de inmediato o su integridad física correría peligro. El profesor asintió, indiferente, más frío que culo de pingüino.

Iban de salida cuando Tate notó que el jodido lanza papas estaba en la mesa junto a la puerta, lo cogió con una sonrisa de alivio y después ambos salieron del taller.

Se habían librado por los pelos, y sólo porque Shizuru había usado el celular de Natsuki para mandarle un mensaje a Tate que decía: ¡Vuelve ahora mismo o te partiré la madre!

Kuga casi casi escuchó coros angelicales cuando salieron del armario.

-Salimos del closet, de nuevo-. Dijo una picara castaña.

-¡Shizuru!-.

Terminaron rápidamente su asunto, se vistieron y salieron del taller con el claro pensamiento de no volver a hacerlo ahí, no al menos que quisieran experimentar la adrenalina por segunda vez.

* * *

Se reunieron con el resto del equipo unos minutos después, antes de que el director comenzara a hablar sobre la segunda actividad que su malévola mente había planeado.

-La segunda actividad es…-. Hizo una pausa dramática, consiguiendo estresar a todos. -¡CAPTURA LA BANDERA!-.

-Bueno… parece divertido-. Dijo Natsuki, en afán de que su equipo, o bueno, de que Shizuru no se amargara.

-¡LAS PAREJAS IRAN UNIDAS POR ESPOSAS!-.

-Tenías que abrir la boca, cachorra-. Respondió Nao.

-¡Y USARAN ARMAS DE PINTURA!-. No era necesario gritar pero el director amaba hacerlo para promover el odio entre sus alumnos, o eso pensaban sus estudiantes a esas alturas.

-No parece tan malo…-. Nat no aprendía.

-¡CON BALINES DENTRO!-. Bueno… eso sí iba a doler.

-Hay cosas peores…-.

-¡Ya cállate Natsuki!-. Nao quería estrangularla por "causar mala suerte."

-¡Oblígame, araña!-.

-¡EL EQUIPO QUE GANO ANTERIORMENTE PUEDE USAR UN ARMA EXTRA, MIENTRAS NO SEA LETAL!-.

Natsuki dejó de cachetear a Nao para dirigirse al rubio. -Saca el lanza papas, Tate-.

-¿Cómo sabes que lo traje...?-. Kuga y Fujino intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

-Ehhh… telepatía de equipo-.

-No mames Natsuki-. Le dio un golpe a Nao por su comentario.

-Mierda, se me pasó la mano-. Una vez más, noqueó a la pelirroja. -¡Mikoto, revive a la araña!-.

-¿¡Por qué siempre debo arreglar yo sus cagadas!?-.

* * *

Procedieron a ponerse el equipo protector para no terminar hechos mierda por los balines de pintura; Reito se quejó de que esa ropa no combinaba, Haruka le gritó que no saliera con sus idioteces en ese momento, Mikoto le ayudó a Mai para evitar que se pusiera los protectores al revés y Nao se burló de Arika porque se le caía todo lo que tocaba. Después, el director les puso las esposas, le gustaba hacer las cosas personalmente con ese equipo porque Kuga era su estudiante favorita.

Lástima que ese favoritismo era más una desventaja que una ayuda casi siempre.

La cadena de las esposas medía 60 cm. Los uniformes de Cachorritos de Cerbero eran azul eléctrico y los de…

-¿¡Por qué otra vez contra ellos!?-. Se quejó Alyssa. A duras penas había podido quitarse el lodo en las duchas de la escuela.

-Porque el amo y señor, o sea yo, lo dice-. Declaró el director.

Los uniformes de Mariposas Salvajes eran de color amarillo chillón, tan chillón como la voz de Alyssa.

Cada uno de los equipos escondió su bandera, tan escondida como se podía en un campo al aire libre. Tomaron sus armas y se aseguraron de tener municiones suficientes, la pintura era del color de sus equipos correspondientes.

-¡Esto no es justo!-. Dijo Tomoe, refiriéndose al hecho de que su equipo era un blanco fácil por eso de estar conformado por mastodontes/tanques humanos, mientras que el de Natsuki era un grupo de atletas, modelos y lo que sea que fuese Reito.

-La vida no es justa, sobrina-. Dijo el director, con una sonrisa. -¡PREPARENSE PARA COMENZAR!-.

Se bajaron los visores. -¡1!-. Se aferraron a sus armas. -¡2!-. Analizaron el campo frente a ellos. -¡3!-. Y echaron a correr, sólo que no todos estaban coordinados, y por eso algunas parejas corrieron en direcciones opuestas.

-¡Mierda!-. Gritó Nao, tras terminar en el piso, casi casi con el hombro dislocado. -¡A la derecha, Arika!-.

-¿A tu derecha o a mi derecha?-.

-¡Sólo tenemos una derecha, imbécil!-.

Shizuru y Natsuki si lograron coordinarse decentemente. Avanzaron rápido por el terreno, buscando la bandera para terminar con esa locura. -¿¡Dónde coño está!?-. Una bala de pintura impactó contra el pecho de Natsuki, como respuesta, Shizuru soltó una lluvia de balas sobre el culpable y su compañero.

Kuga silbó. -Ahora son más pintura que humanos-. Los chicos tardarían un rato en levantarse.

Continuaron avanzando. Por cada bala que tocaba a Kuga, quien solía recibir las suyas y las que iban para Fujino, porque se atravesaba ente ella y las balas, Shizuru disparaba una ráfaga. Llegó un momento en el cual ya mejor nadie se acercaba al par.

Claro, había gente sin sentido común ni instinto de supervivencia, como Alyssa y Tomoe, por ejemplo.

-Distrae a ese par e iré por la bandera-. Le dijo Tomoe a la rubia.

-¿¡Yo por qué!? ¡Esa loca me odia!-. Se quejó la rubia, ese espíritu chocarrero llamado Shizuru le daba pánico a niveles desconocidos por el hombre.

-Precisamente por eso. ¿Quieres ganar o no?-. La mueca de Alyssa decía mucho. -Si perdemos será otra semana de servicio comunitario-.

-Ya ya, seré el sacrificio-. Total, Shizuru no podía enloquecer más, o eso pensaba.

Pobre criatura…

Al otro lado del campo, se escuchaban los gritos de megáfono humano de Haruka, quien disparaba como maniaca aunque no le daba a prácticamente nadie, y a su lado estaba Yukino, con pocos pero certeros disparos que equilibraban el desastre de Haruka.

-Ese equipo está loco-. Comentó Tomoe.

-Lo dice la que explotó el taller de mecatrónica-. Dijo Alyssa antes de echar a correr directo a una muerte segura.

-¡Oye, Fujino!-. Llamó a su asesina. -¡Natsuki está más buena que el pan con leche!-.

Alyssa comenzó a correr por su vida, pero después cambió de idea y le dijo a su compañero que la cargara si no quería morir también, el chico obedeció al ver a Shizuru cada vez más cabreada, corriendo detrás de ellos, mientras que la castaña arrastraba a una histérica Natsuki detrás de sí.

-¡Cálmate, amor!-. Intentaba calmar a la bestia, sin mucho éxito

-¡Hazme un hijo, Natsuki!-. Gritó Alyssa.

-¡YA CÁLLATE!-. Le gritó Natsuki.

-¡GRRRR!-. Gruñó Shizuru.

Mientras ellas estaban metidas en el caos del momento, Tomoe arrastró a su pareja al otro lado del campo. Tenía una corazonada de donde estaba la bandera. Y su corazonada era acertada, no obstante… a Tomoe no le funcionaba el radar de peligro.

Al llegar al lugar de la bandera, no pudo ni tocarla porque…

-¡No en mi guardia, hija de puta!-. Apareció Tate con el lanza papas.

-¡No es justo!-. Gritó Tomoe con la cara roja del enojo.

-¡Me vale verga!-. Respondió Tate. -¡Pon las papas, niño bonito!-.

-¡Sólo Kuga me dice así!-. Reclamó Reito mientras sostenía el costal de patatas.

-¡CACHORRITOS DE CERBERO!-. Gritó a todo pulmón Tate al mismo tiempo que bombardeaba a Tomoe con kilogramos de patatas.

De algún modo, Mai y Mikoto habían logrado cruzar el caos y llegar hasta la base de Mariposas Salvajes, una vez con la bandera en sus manos, solo faltaba regresar a su propia base y hacer el baile de la victoria.

Se echaron a correr como quien no quiere enfrentarse a la ira de Shizuru, pero las interceptaron en el camino. Estaban rodeadas por esos mastodontes que se hacían llamar universitarios.

-¡Aquí!-. Gritó Nao, ella y Arika habían conseguido medio coordinarse. -¡Aquí, Mikoto!-. Minagi aventó la bandera (que estaba unida a un pequeño tuvo metálico)

-¡NAO!-. Reclamó Mikoto cuando la bandera cayó al piso.

-¡SE LE CAYÓ A ARIKA!-. La chica tenía manos de mantequilla.

-¡TE DESCONTARÉ DE TU SUELDO POR ESO, ARIKA!-. Vociferó Mai.

-¡Tómala, imbécil!-. Gritó Mikoto.

-¡YA!-. Nao le recogió y salió corriendo.

Pero a Arika se le desabrocharon sus agujetas y se tropezó, llevándose a Nao de encuentro. -¡Arika!-.

Todo parecía perdido, pero apareció la única pareja coordinada del equipo. -¡Aquí, araña!-.

-¿¡Qué carajos te pasó, cachorra!?-.

Natsuki tenía el cabello revuelto, lleno de ramas y hojas, y el uniforme manchado de tierra. -¡Sólo dame la maldita bandera!-. Shizuru había perseguido a Alyssa a través del bosque que colindaba con la universidad.

Nao le arrojó la bandera, Kuga le atrapó a la primera, y así ella y Shizuru corrieron para terminar con esa mierda de actividad.

Cuando finalmente regresaron a la base, Tate continuaba bombardeando a Tomoe, en venganza por su taller caído, incluso Kanzaki parecía emocionado.

-¡Trajimos la bandera!-.

-¿Qué te pasó?-. Preguntó Reito.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, niño bonito-.

-¡No vuelvo a interesarme en ti, Kuga!-.

-¡Mira cómo me preocupo por eso! No volveré a dormir eh-.

-Apuesto a que terminan siendo amigos-. Dijo Tate.

Shizuru sonreía con cierta culpabilidad al ver la apariencia de Natsuki, pero no se arrepentía de nada, había puesto en su lugar a la pelos de elote.

El director declaró finalizada la actividad y les dijo que ya podían irse a casa.

* * *

Shizuru y Natsuki se fueron al departamento de la segunda. Se dieron una ducha para relajarse, después mandaron pedir comida, y tras comer… se dieron cuenta de que aún tenían ganas de cierta cosa.

-¿No es dañino hacerlo tan seguido?-. La inocencia de Natsuki podía llegar a ser ridícula.

-¿Te preocupa asesinar a Natsuki Jr.?-. Preguntó con aire travieso, causándole un sonrojo a Natsuki.

La castaña se sentó en su regazo y le besó. En un dos por tres, Natsuki tenía un bulto en su pantalón.

-Eso es velocidad-. Rio Shizuru, le encantaba ver que su contacto excitaba así de rápido a su novia.

Pero como si la vida tuviese un gusto por interrumpirlas en el acto, el celular de Kuga comenzó a sonar. Iban a ignorarlo, sin embargo, la oji-verde recordó a quien le había puesto ese tono.

Contestó la llamada.

-Natsuki-. Ay no.

-¿Sí?-. Dijo con cierto nervio, sentía como si la muerte le respirara en la nuca.

-Voy para allá-. Se puso pálida.

-¿Dónde estás?-. Trató de sonar casual.

-Subiendo las escaleras de tu edificio-. Le colgaron.

-¡DIOS MIO!-. Brincó del susto y provocó que Shizuru se cayera de su regazo al piso. -¡MI MAMÁ VIENE EN CAMINO!-.

-¿¡Qué!?-.


	11. Capítulo 11

**CURIOSIDAD**

 **CAPÍTULO 11**

El pánico se vio reflejado en el rostro de Natsuki y no tardó en contagiarle la histeria a Shizuru. ¿Por qué? Porque Kuga sólo le tenía miedo a dos cosas: A Shizuru enojada y a su mamá enojada; y era prácticamente seguro que Saeko iba a enojarse cuando se enterara de que su "niñita" ya no era virgen.

-Tenemos que calmarnos, debe haber una solución-. La castaña intentaba manejar la situación, pero…

-No hay solución mientras esto-. Señaló a su entrepierna, que era una tienda de campaña. -Siga así-.

-¿Y si me voy?-. Parecía lo más lógico.

Pero en esta historia no hay lugar para la lógica.

-Ya venía en las escaleras-. Y sí Shizuru salía era seguro que iban a encontrarse cara a cara.

-Entonces…-. Sonó el timbre del departamento, Natsuki pegó un brinco del susto.

-Finjamos que no estamos-. Susurró Natsuki. A Shizuru le gustaba la idea, sin embargo, Saeko conocía muy bien a su hija.

-¡Sé que estás ahí, Natsuki!-. Volvió a tocar el timbre, después golpeó la puerta. -¿Con qué cambiaste la cerradura, eh?-. Dijo tras intentar abrir con su llave, y sí, Natsuki había cambiado la cerradura precisamente para evitar eso. -¡Abre, no voy a hacerte nada malo!-.

¡Mentira! De niña siempre le decía eso antes de darle con la chancla por hacer pendejadas. Como la hembra alfa, ovarios de oro que era, se escondió detrás de su novia, en busca de ayuda, y quizá de un milagro.

Saeko cambió de estrategia y dejo de gritar, algo que le daba aún más miedo a la oji-verde, era como la calma antes de la tormenta. -Contaré hasta 10, y hay de ti si no me abres la puerta Natsuki Kuga-. A Natsuki le recorrió un escalofrío al escuchar su nombre completo.

La cuenta comenzó.

La castaña se sintió culpable, por eso de que ella había sonsacado la inocencia de su novia. -Corre y enciérrate en el baño-. Le dijo a Natsuki.

-Pero…-.

-Sin peros-. La empujó. -Necesitamos que Natsuki Jr. vuelva a dormir-. Kuga se sonrojó de golpe al entender lo que Shizuru quería.

-Bueno-. Corrió y se encerró en el baño.

Shizuru respiró hondo, se arregló la ropa, se peinó como pudo con los dedos y abrió la puerta. -Buenas tardes, señora Kuga-. Dio su mejor sonrisa al estilo Colgate, pero fue sólo por sus reflejos que se salvó del chanclazo que Saeko soltó a lo bestia.

-¿¡Shizuru!? ¡Lo siento querida!-. Bajó la chancla, que cargaba en su bolso para casos como esos (visitas a su hija). -Pensé que eras Natsuki-. Shizuru se forzó a sonreír.

-No sé preocupe-.

Después de ese casi casi asesinato doméstico, el primero de la tarde, Saeko ingresó al departamento. Shizuru cerró la puerta, pero no le puso seguro, por sí necesitaban salir corriendo. -¿Dónde está mi hija?-. Preguntó viendo en todas direcciones.

-Está en el baño-. Respondió rápidamente. -Comimos unos tacos en el puesto de doña pelos, pero no se veían de confianza, y Natsuki ha estado ahí dentro por horas como consecuencia-. Su mentira sonaba razonable viniendo de ella, porque Shizuru siempre había sido la responsable desde que eran unas niñas, pero Saeko ya se olía la mentira, sus antenitas de madre le habían llevado ahí ese día, después de todo.

-¿A ti no te afecto la comida, Shizuru?-. Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, como diciendo que sabía que le estaban escondiendo algo.

-Natsuki comió más que yo-. Se excusó con una sonrisa.

-¿Y has estado aquí por horas, mientras ella está muriendo en el inodoro?-. Alzó una ceja acusadora.

-No puedo dejar a Natsuki sola en su desgracia-. Declaró. -¿Qué tal si necesita más papel higiénico?-.

-A veces me perturba que sean tan amigas-. Shizuru sintió ganas de reír y decirle: Si supiera señora. -Iré a ver a mi hija-. Y así se le fue el buen humor a la castaña.

Saeko llegó a la puerta del baño. -Natsuki-. Y eso le cortó la poca inspiración que tenía a la oji-verde. -¿Cuántos tacos te comiste?-. La chica guardó silencio. -Sé que estás ahí, ¿Cuántos malditos tacos te comiste?-.

-¿Tacos?-. Respondió una confundida Natsuki. Shizuru, que escuchaba a escondidas, se dio un facepalm. Estaban perdidas desde el comienzo.

-¡Aja! ¡Te está encubriendo!-. El pánico inundo a la chica, de nuevo. -No me digas que te paso "eso" con Shizuru aquí-.

-No, como crees…

-No te atrevas a mentirme Kuga Natsuki-.

-Bueno sí-

-¡Pervertida!-.

-¿¡Para qué me preguntas entonces!?-.

-¿¡Cómo pudiste!?-.

-¡Sabes que no lo controlo!-.

Natsuki intentaba desesperadamente su cometido, pero tener a su madre al otro lado de la puerta era un mata pasiones horrible, porque le impedía venirse pero tampoco le apagaba del todo la erección.

-¿¡Te atreviste a pensar sucio con tu mejor amiga presente!?-.

-¡No!-. Era su mejor amiga y su novia también.

-¡Natsuki Kuga!-.

-¡Por piedad, vete a la sala!-. Eso debía clasificar como tortura psicológica.

-¿¡Te atreves a decirme que hacer!?-.

Las cosas pintaban feo, a ese ritmo Saeko querría tumbar la puerta y ahogar a su hija en el inodoro, o así era en la mente de Shizuru, por lo cual se puso los ovarios e intervino. -Señora Kuga-. La ceja alzada de Saeko era aterradora, pero como mujer encabronada no mata a mujer encabronada, Shizuru entró en modo badass por el bien de su novia.

-Fui yo quien provocó eso-. Al escuchar eso la expresión de Saeko se ensombreció. Por otro lado, Natsuki le metió turbo a su masturbación para poder salir del baño y frenar el apocalipsis.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-. La Kuga mayor entrecerró los ojos, tanteando terreno.

-Usted y yo sabemos a que me refiero con eso-.

-¿Ese eso relacionado con el otro eso?-.

-¿Con eso se refiere al eso que se da por eso?-.

-¿Ese eso del eso involucrado con eso que llamamos eso?-.

-¡Ya! Usted y yo sabemos que hablamos de que Natsuki tiene pene-.

-¡SHIZURU!-. Natsuki abrió el baño de golpe, su cara estaba completamente roja, pero su pantalón ya no parecía carpa de circo.

Lo siguiente que paso, fue que Saeko persiguió a Natsuki por todo el departamento, y detrás de ellas iba Shizuru, intentando evitar un homicidio. Volcaron el sofá al saltar sobre el, rompieron el único florero del lugar, casi tiraron la televisión de la pared y ladearon el refrigerador.

De un momento a otro, ya no sólo Natsuki corría de Saeko, también Shizuru huía, porque una especie de demonio se le había metido a la madre de su novia. Intentaron salir del departamento como último recurso, incluso habrían ido a pedir refugio con Takeda, pero la Kuga mayor se atravesó en la puerta.

-¿¡Cómo se enteró Shizuru!?-. Lo habían mantenido en secreto durante 21 años, así que si la castaña lo sabía ahora, Saeko sospechaba que su hija había perdido más que la discreción.

-Se lo dije ebria-. Contestó Natsuki, atravesándose entre ambas mujeres.

-A otra madre con ese cuento-. Saeko sacó la chancla de su bolso.

-Lo leí en su diario-. Dijo Shizuru.

-¡Sí Natsuki ni diario tiene!-.

-¡Bueno ya! ¡Cogí con Shizuru!-. Espantada, se cubrió la boca con sus manos, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

Fue imposible esquivar el chanclazo, le dio justo en la cara e incluso le tiro al piso. -¡Violaste a Shizuru, pervertida!-. Le golpeaba tan rápido que parecían diez chanclas y no una.

-¡Fue consentido, señora Kuga!-. Como eso no funcionó, cambió de estrategia. -¡Yo le robé la inocencia a su hija!-.

Saeko volteó casi casi como el exorcista. -¿Qué tú qué?-. Shizuru pasó saliva, con que así se sentía Alyssa.

-¡Yo le dije que lo hiciera!-. Gritó Natsuki, queriendo salvar a su novia.

-¡NATSUKI!-. Su mamá se enojó más, sí, era posible.

-¡Pero fue idea mía!-. Gritó Shizuru.

-¡SHIZURU!-.

-¡Pero soy yo quien la metió, así que es mi culpa!-. Un chanclazo nivel dios dio contra la cara de Natsuki, la marca iba a durarle horas, quizá días.

-¿¡AL MENOS SON PAREJA!?-.

-¡SÍ!-. Gritaron ambas, con la esperanza de que eso frenara la tortura.

Funcionó, parecía que Saeko iba a calmarse, sin embargo…

-¿Usaron protección?-.

-¡Por supuesto!-. Dijo Natsuki.

-¡ME ESTÁS MINTIENDO, DESGRACIADA!-.

-¡AHHH!-.

-¡No la mate, señora Kuga! ¡Estoy esperando a su hijo!-.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-. Gritaron ambas Kuga.

-Era broma, pero imagínese que fuese cierto y deja huérfanos a sus nietos-.

-¡Ahora sí te mato Shizuru!-.

-¡AHHH!-.

-¡No mamá, no me dejes viuda!-. Gritó una histérica Natsuki.

-¿¡ESTÁN CASADAS!?-.

-No, pero imagínate que sí y me dejas viuda tan joven-.

-¡VOY A MATAR A LAS DOS!-.

-¡AHHHH!-. Gritaron ambas.

* * *

Al día siguiente todavía faltaba una actividad de la universidad. Se levantaron como pudieron, ya que Saeko las dejó hechas mierda a base de chanclazos; se alistaron a una velocidad normal gracias a haber madrugado y partieron a la casa Kanzaki-Minagi, porque su auto seguía descompuesto.

Shizuru no tenía problemas con llevar pasajeros, pero le extrañaba una cosa. -Ese es el auto de Reito, ¿Y el de Mikoto?-. Preguntó.

-Ehh… digamos que eso es culpa de mi grupo-. Contestó una nerviosa oji-verde.

-¿Y no puede conseguir otro? Creí que la familia de Mikoto nadaba en dinero-. Reito siempre lo estaba presumiendo. Además, ella sí se había dado cuenta de que el reloj de Natsuki, regalo de Mikoto, era de plata y tan caro como 2 años de matrícula universitaria.

-Lo hace-. Dijo Kuga. -Pero su papá le dijo que sí quería su coche nos dijera a nosotros-.

-¿Por qué a ustedes?-.

-Jejeje… porque según él sí nosotros lo explotamos, nosotros debemos reconstruirlo-.

-¿¡Lo explotaron!?-. Los mecatrónicos de la universidad estaban locos.

-¡Ya casi terminamos de reconstruirlo!-. Pero eran unos genios.

Como era de esperar, cuando los hermanos subieron al auto, Reito comenzó con su primer berrinche del día, y este empeoro cuando en un semáforo se encontraron con Nao, quien decidió subirse al coche sin invitación. -Debí ponerle los seguros a las puertas-. Dijo Natsuki.

Fue hasta ese momento que Kanzaki se dio cuenta del estado de Shizuru y Natsuki- ¿Qué rayos les paso?-. Tenían marcas de chanclazos en el rostro; querían creer que desaparecerían antes de llegar a la universidad, porque que oso explicar que tenían 21 y aún les regañaban de esa forma tan ridícula.

-¿Qué te importa, niño bonito?-. Natsuki lanzó rayos visuales, aún le dolía donde la chancla de Saeko logró tirarle al piso.

Nao les vio con una sonrisa pervertida. -A de ser un nuevo fetiche entre ellas-. Kuga frenó de golpe para que la pelirroja se golpeara contra el asiento. -¡Oye!-.

-Si ya sabes como soy…-.

-¡No te robes mis frases, cachorra!-.

Reito seguía viendo con cara de intriga a la castaña. -Tres palabras-. Dijo Shizuru. -La Kuga Alfa-. Le recorrió un escalofrió.

-Traducción, la mamá de Natsuki fue a su departamento-. Dijo Mikoto.

* * *

Gracias al cielo las marcas desaparecieron antes de reunirse con el resto de su equipo. Por otro lado, Nao sentía ganas de amordazar a Natsuki para que no hablara mientras el director daba las instrucciones, pero las miraditas matadoras de Shizuru le mantuvieron a raya.

-¡LA TERCERA Y ÚLTIMA ACTIVIDAD!-. Deseaban con todas sus fuerzas que se rompiera la tarima sobre la que estaba parado. -¡BUSQUEDA DE OBJETOS!-.

-No parece tan malo-. Sí, fue Natsuki.

-¡LOS QUE NO COMPLETEN LA LISTA TENDRÁN QUE PINTAR LA ESCUELA!-. Todos menos Shizuru vieron feo a Kuga.

-Va, eso no es nada…-. Nao se abalanzó sobre ella para callarla del único modo que conocía: a ingenierovergazos.

-¡Me tienes hasta la madre, cachorra!-. La sacudió como muñeca de trapo hasta que Kuga le pegó un rodillazo que le sacó el aire.

-¡EL PRIMER EQUIPO QUE TERMINE SE LIBRA DE LOS EXAMENES FINALES!-.

Eso fue suficiente para que dejaran de pelear y fueran de inmediato por la lista de objetos. Todos se amontonaron alrededor de Natsuki para ver lo que tenían que buscar. Lo primero era…

-¿Un lanza papas?-. Kuga alzó una ceja. -¡Tate!-.

-Voy corriendo por el-. Le dieron las llaves y salió casi volando al taller. El pobre no tenía ni idea de que los demás intentarían robárselo.

El segundo objeto hizo que la oji-verde frunciera el ceño. ¿De dónde mierda iban a sacar eso? -Un… saca cejas-. Era ridículo, ni Shizuru traía eso.

-Aquí está-. Dijo Reito dándoles el objeto, todos le vieron con cara de: no mames, ¿es en serio? -¿Qué? Esta belleza no se mantiene mágicamente-. Se defendió indignado.

Ciertamente, ese aspecto de modelo no podía ser natural, pero era demasiada información. -Debí verlo venir-. Nat se encogió de hombros y tachó eso de la lista. El tercer objeto casi hizo que se sonrojara, ese sí que lo tenían a la mano, desgraciadamente.

Cuando vieron que se negaba a leerlo, Nao lo dijo en voz alta. -Una caja de condones-.

Hubo un silencio incómodo e impactante cuando Shizuru sacó de su bolsillo la caja de condones. -¿Qué…?-. Fue Reito quien dijo lo que todos pensaban, estaba mega confundido ¿Acaso no salía con Natsuki? ¿Para qué ocupaba condones?

Claramente no iban a explicarle el motivo. -Acabas de darnos un saca cejas, así que no te atrevas a juzgarme Reito Kanzaki-. Contestó Shizuru, con los brazos en forma de jarra y mirada retadora, aunque por dentro rogaba que nadie hiciera preguntas, porque Natsuki no sabía mentir sobre su vida sexual.

Por fortuna nadie era tan tonto como para hostigar a Shizuru.

El cuarto objeto era… un aguacate.

Iban a mandar a alguien a pelearse con las cocineras para conseguirlo, pero antes de que decidieran quien sería el sacrificio, Arika sacó uno de su mochila. -Joder, sí que somos un equipo raro-. Tuvieron que darle la razón a Nao. El lado positivo era que los demás equipos no llevaban nada todavía.

Tras analizar la lista, Natsuki llegó a una conclusión. -Tendremos que dividirnos-. Ya que los siguientes objetos estaban en extremos opuestos de la universidad. Lo pensó un instante, para ver que combinación de lugares y personas resultaba menos caótica.

-Haruka y Yukino, vayan al jardín del director, y tomen una rosa blanca, con 6 espinas-.

-¿Y si tiene más?-. Preguntó Yukino.

-Pues se las cortan, no estamos para mamadas-. Respondió Nao.

Haruka iba a replicar, sólo por llevarle la contraria a las chicas de ingeniería, pero Yukino se la llevó a rastras para evitarle la vergüenza, y la pena ajena.

-Nao y Arika, vayan al área deportiva y roben un bate de beisbol-. Y decía robar, debido a que el equipo de beisbol era el más egoísta de la escuela y jamás prestaba ni una mota de polvo. El director sí que era malévolo al hacer esa lista.

-¿Por qué yo?-. Dijo Nao.

-Porque necesito tu violencia sin sentido y tu total falta de respeto por las reglas-.

-¡Sí que me conoces! Ya te traigo ese bate-. Salió corriendo, jalando a Arika tras de ella.

Después se volteó hacía Mai y Mikoto. -Ustedes consigan el esqueleto del laboratorio de ciencias-.

-¿Qué no es el que custodian por turnos, como si fuese un tesoro nacional?-. Dijo Minagi con una mueca de horror.

-Ese mero-. Reito se río sin saber lo que se le venía encima

-Odio al director-. Salieron en búsqueda del esqueleto. Mikoto deseaba internamente que el dinero que nunca presumía fuera útil en ese momento.

Al final, sólo quedaban Shizuru, Natsuki y Reito. -¿Y yo qué?-. Preguntó por puro compromiso, por él encantando sí no tenía que hacer nada.

-Pues me caes re mal, pero siento que sí te dejamos solo te van a violar, niño bonito-.

-¡Oye!-.

-Significa que vienes con nosotras, Reito-. Tradujo Shizuru.

-¿Y que haremos?-.

Natsuki suspiró con resignación. -Conseguir las placas del auto de diez profesores-.

* * *

Cinco minutos después Natsuki tenía un plan. Reito coquetearía con las profesoras, Shizuru le haría ojitos a los profesores y ella aprovecharía esas distracciones para quitarle las placas a todos los coches que se le atravesaran. Esperaba que ningún profesor se pusiera de rabo verde con su novia, además, en el fondo, muy muy en el fondo, tampoco quería que ninguna asaltacunas violara a Reito.

Si, ya le estaba tomando cariño al desgraciado.

Eso de convivir a diario tenía sus consecuencias.

Mientras ellos asaltaban el estacionamiento: Tate corría para salvar el lanza papas que los demás equipos ansiaban quitarle; Nao y Arika corrían por su vida, huyendo de un enfurecido equipo de beisbol; Mai y Mikoto negociaban, o bueno, intentaban sobornar a los chicos del laboratorio; y Yukino hacia lo posible para evitar que Haruka dejara sordo al jardinero que las había descubierto.

Al finalizar, Natsuki le hizo señas a Shizuru, diciéndole que ya tenían las diez placas, y la castaña le hizo señas a Reito. El problema fue que aunque querían irse, no podían, porque la profesora tenía puesto un ojo de asaltacunas en el pobre de Reito.

-A mí me gustan menores, de esos que llaman embriones.- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-De verdad profesora, tengo que irme-. El pánico lo invadió al sentir la mano de la profesora aferrada a su brazo derecho.

Natsuki, muy a su pesar, lo consideraba parte de la manada, y como simio no mata simio, recurrió a lo primero que se le vino a la mente e intervino por él. -Oiga profesora-. Se acercó al par. -¿Qué hace acosando a mi novio?-. Sí, tendría que lavarse la boca con jabón y esponja metálica después de decir esa mentira tan enfermiza.

La cara de impacto de Reito casi los echa de cabeza, pero cambió de expresión a tiempo para seguirle la corriente.

-¿No me escuchó? ¡Deje de acosar a mi novio!-.

-¿Kuga? ¿Qué usted no salía con la señorita Fujino?-. Dijo una confundida profesora.

Y Shizuru intervino también, para hacer más grande el desmadre. -¿Tiene algo en contra de las relaciones abiertas, profesora?-.

La cara de la profe no tenía precio. -Un momento, ¿salen los tres?-. Reito asintió y agregó su propia mentira al engaño.

-De hecho hoy es nuestro aniversario-.

-¿El aniversario de los tres…?-.

-Bueno, en realidad somos felices los cuatro-. Agregó Natsuki.

-¿¡Los cuatro!?-. Se escandalizó la profe, pero eso querían, espantarla para que los dejara irse.

-Sí, nosotros tres y el ego del niño bonito-. Contestó Natsuki, con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Están enfermos!-.

-Enfermos de amor-. Dijo Shizuru. -Y es contagioso, cuidado-.

Con eso bastó para que soltara de inmediato a Reito. -¡Los enviare al terapeuta escolar!-.

-También salimos con él-. Dijo Natsuki.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-.

-¡Era broma! ¡Adiós!-. Y así salieron corriendo de ahí.

* * *

Milagrosamente, los demás también habían conseguido los objetos, aunque cuando se reunieron, todos tenían aspecto de que los habían revolcado por el piso, algo así como cuando Shizuru arrastraba de los pelos a Alyssa.

-Lanza papas, saca cejas, caja de condones, un aguacate, rosa blanca, esqueleto, bate de beisbol, 10 placas de profesores-. Recitó Natsuki.

Sólo les faltaba una cosa…

-Necesitamos un pantalón-. Se vieron entre ellos, con miradas cómplices cargadas de oscura maldad. -Tate…

-¿¡Por qué yo!?-. Se aferró a su cinturón, para que no le bajaran el pantalón.

-Porque eres el hombre del equipo-. Dijo Nao, mientras veía como dejarlo en bóxer.

-¿¡Y Reito qué!?-. Le dio un manotazo a Nao, para que se apartara.

-Soy un princeso- Todo con tal de evitar desnudarse.

-¿¡Y Natsuki!? ¡Ella es la líder del equipo!-. Apuntó acusatoriamente a la oji-verde.

-Tengo motivos de causa mayor para no desnudarme-. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Así? ¿Cómo cuales?-.

El verdadero motivo era Natsuki Jr., no obstante, tenía el pretexto perfecto. -¿Acaso quieres que Shizuru se enoje?-. La castaña le siguió el juego y puso cara de asesina serial. -Porque tendrías que calmarla tú, Tate-.

-Ya me quito el pantalón-. Le entregó su jeans a Natsuki sin pensarlo, y con eso completaron la lista.

Le llevaron las cosas al director, él verifico que tuvieran todo, luego tomó aire y grito a todo pulmón.

-¡CACHORRITOS DE CERBERO ES EL GANADOR!-.

¡Perfecto! ¡Se habían librado de los exámenes finales!

* * *

Después de la universidad.

Shizuru dejo a Natsuki en su departamento y se retiró al suyo para terminar unas tareas pendientes, sin embargo, habían acordado que más tarde saldrían a cenar, para festejar su victoria.

Natsuki decidió aprovechar el tiempo para darse una ducha.

¿El problema? Cierta personita desvergonzada le había sacado copia a la llave de su departamento, sin que lo supiera.

Natsuki salió del baño, sin nada puesto y fue a la cocina por una cerveza, pero cuando le dio un trago y cerró el refrigerador…

-¿¡Pero qué carajos!?-. Gritó Nao al verle desnuda.

La oji-verde escupió su cerveza sobre la otra. -¿¡ARAÑA!?-. Se cubrió con sus manos.

-¡NO MAMES, TIENES PENE NATSUKI!-.


	12. Capítulo 12

**CURIOSIDAD**

 **CAPÍTULO 12**

-¡NO MAMES, TIENES PENE NATSUKI!-.

La oji-verde le tiró la botella de cerveza directo a la cara. -¡CÁLLATE!-. Pero a Nao le importó un cacahuate, ya que prefirió centrarse en cierto detallito…

-¡TIENES UN ARMA ROMPE OVARIOS AHÍ!-. Kuga se sonrojó aún más. Shizuru ya le había dicho que estaba bien dotada, pero era muy extraño que Nao se lo dijera.

-¡CÁLLATE!-. Y por eso volvió a taparse, aunque ya era algo inútil.

-¡MÁS LETAL QUE UNA BOMBA NUCLEAR!-. No sería una sorpresa que hasta Takeda hubiera escuchado eso.

-¡CHINGADO, CÁLLATE!-. Casi casi le salía humo por el enojo y la vergüenza.

-¿¡CÓMO ES QUE NO HAS PARTIDO EN DOS A SHIZURU!?-. Ese fue el colmo de los colmos.

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!-. Y Natsuki le tiró al piso con un solo puñetazo, mismo que la noqueó por completo. -Pinche araña metiche-.

Natsuki fue a su cuarto a vestirse antes de que otra visita indeseada llegará, luego regresó a su sala con el deseo de tirar a Nao en un río para que no dejará crías, pero como era ilegal, se resignó y esperó a que su amiga volviera al mundo de los vivos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-. Cuando Nao despertó aun veía estrellitas, el golpe la había dejado toda desorientada y quizá un poco más pendeja. -¿Dónde estoy?-. Giró la cabeza, topándose frente a frente con Kuga. -¿Cachorra? ¡Tuve un sueño re loco!-. Después cayó en cuenta de que no fue un sueño.

-¡Tienes pe…!-. Kuga hizo ademán de golpearle, así que mejor cerró la boca, era muy joven para perder los dientes.

-Te juro por nuestro taller que quiero matarte-. Se acercó amenazante. -Dame un motivo para no hacerlo, Nao-. Era evidente que estaba super enojada. Tenía el ceño más fruncido de lo humanamente posible.

Pero Nao no le temía a la muerte, según ella. -Sólo yo aguanto tus golpes, cachorra-. Y contestó con una sonrisa desvergonzada.

Natsuki le pidió paciencia a diosito para no cometer un homicidio, pero luego recordó que satán le había dado a su hija como novia, o eso decían todos los que sufrieron los celos de Shizuru. -Pues entonces…-. Cambió su expresión. -Suerte con los golpes de Shizuru, cuando se enteré de que te enteraste-. A Nao se le borró la sonrisa y quedó pálida. -Iré organizando tu funeral, araña-. Nat sonreía con malicia.

-¡No!-. Todo menos la ira de una castaña celosa. Ni la ciencia podía explicar lo que sucedía cuando Shizuru se ponía loca. -Mejor hagamos como que no pasó nada-.

-Júrame que no dirás nada, ni siquiera a Mikoto-.

-Claro…-. Cruzó los dedos tras la espalda, pero Natsuki ya la conocía y…

-Shizuru…-.

-¡Lo juró!-. Gritó mostrando ambas manos.

-Júramelo por todas tus suscripciones porno-.

-Usted es malévola señorita Kuga…-. La mirada de Natsuki le dijo que se dejara de tonterías. -Ya, ya. Juro por mi porno que no le diré nada a nadie sobre la anaconda Kuga-.

-¡NAO!-. La pelirroja estalló en carcajadas.

Sabía que tarde o temprano sería problemático que Nao supiera sobre Natsuki Jr., pero esperaba que fuera super tarde. -A todo esto, ¿qué haces aquí?-.

-Ah sí-. Nao se paseó como perro por su casa, fue a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y tomó una cerveza. Sí, a la chica le faltaba sentido común. -Venía a decirte que Mai canceló la cena-. Se acabó la bebida de golpe y precedió a devorar la poca comida del lugar.

-Dos preguntas. ¿Por qué viniste en lugar de llamar o mandar un mensaje? Y… ¿Por qué se canceló?-. Preguntó extrañada por ambas cosas. No le preocupaba que Nao se tragará todo lo comestible del departamento, total, ya todo estaba caducado.

Nao, con toda la delicadez del mundo, soltó un gran eructo. -Es que no tenía saldo, y mi vecino cambió la clave del wi-fi-. Emitió otro eructo. -Y se canceló porque Arika inundó el restaurante…

-A veces creo que Mai debería hacerle una limpia o algo así a esa chica-. Negó con la cabeza. Por el bien de todos era justo y necesario que le quitaran la mala suerte a ese desastre andante llamado Arika.

-Algo parecido le dije a Mai-. Bueno, en realidad le había dicho algo un poco más extremista.

-¿Y qué dijo?-.

-Que le prestará mi cuenta de eBay y que le diera el número de un chaman barato-. Lo dijo restándole importancia. -¿Tienes más cerveza?-.

-¿No es un poco extremista?-. Dijo señalándole la alacena.

-Para casos drásticos, medidas drásticas-. Se encogió de hombros.

-Siento que esto no terminará bien-. Por lo general, Nao les generaba muchos líos, a lo grande.

-Tonterías-. Sonrió despreocupada. -¿Qué podría salir mal?-.

* * *

Eran casi las tres de la madrugada y estaban reunidos en la sala de Mai, iluminados solo por un montón de veladoras y casi casi asfixiándose con el incienso.

Natsuki casi tenía un tic en el ojo derecho. -Muy bien, repasemos-. Shizuru intentaba mantenerla serena. -¿Por qué carajos estamos aquí? ambas tenían un mal presentimiento solo por ver a Nao, ahí sentada, con una sonrisa cínica.

-Porque el chaman dijo que Arika tiene mala suerte por un ente sobrenatural y ahora debemos resolverlo-. Contestó Mai, como si fuese cosa de todos los días.

-Ya… y… ¿Por qué está Nao aquí?-. Preguntó, con los ojos entrecerrados, en parte por la desconfianza a Nao y en parte por el exceso de incienso.

-Porque fue su idea-. Todos vieron feo a Nao.

-¿Por qué está Mikoto aquí?-.

-Porque quiere vigilar que Nao no me de ideas aún peores-. Bueno eso tenía sentido, pero…

-¿Qué hace el niño bonito aquí?-. Reito le miró indignado.

-Mikoto no quería dejarlo solo-. Mentirá, sus padres la habían obligado a llevarlo, pero eso no tenían que saberlo los demás.

-¿Qué tienes Reito, cinco años?-. Se burló Nao.

-¡Yo ni quería venir!-. Pero sus padres creían que sería bueno para él salir con los amigos de Mikoto, aja…

Natsuki ignoró el berrinche del princeso. -¿Qué haces tú aquí?-.

-Natsuki… yo vivo aquí-.

-Cierto… entonces… ¿Qué hace mi novia aquí?-. Preguntó, señalando a Shizuru, quien quería cachetear a Reito para que se callara.

-¡Demonio contra demonio!-. Gritó Nao, emocionada, como si fuese a hacer apuestas.

-¿¡Llamaste demonio a Shizuru!?-. Natsuki saltó de su lugar.

-Cuando se pone celosa, hasta satán le teme-. Todos asintieron, hasta la propia Shizuru.

Kuga suspiró. -¿Y que hago yo aquí?-.

-Obviamente Shizuru sólo aceptaría hacer esto si tú estabas aquí-. De nuevo, todos asintieron.

-A veces los odio. Ya, ya, comencemos esta mierda-.

Los siete se sentaron en círculo, alrededor de la tabla ouija que habían comprado a última hora por internet. Algunas veladoras se apagaron. -¿A alguien más le da mal rollo eso?-. Preguntó Mikoto, pero todos le ignoraron. -Sólo diré que así comienzan las películas de terror-. De nuevo, le ignoraron olímpicamente.

-Ahora, todos coloquen su dedo en…

-¡No pienso tocar eso! ¿¡Qué tal si arruina mi manicura!?-. Lo peor era que lo decía en serio.

-No jodas niño bonito-. Dijo Natsuki, con cara de: Estoy hasta la puta madre. -Pon tu mano de nenita en esa cosa ¡Ahora!-.

-¡Oblígame, Kuga!-. Shizuru abrazó a Natsuki, para contenerle y evitar un homicidio.

-¡No Natsuki! ¡El princeso es frágil!-.

-¿¡Cómo qué princeso!? ¡Soy un príncipe! ¡Un príncipe, Shizuru!-.

-¡Pon la mano en ese tablero!-. Gritó Natsuki.

-¿¡O qué!?-. Vociferó Reito.

-¡O YO MISMA TE ROMPO LAS UÑAS!-. Respondió Shizuru.

Y así, de super buena gana, Reito puso su dedo en el puntero de la tabla.

Mai volvió a encender las veladoras, una vez, o menos, como cinco, porque las malditas insistían en apagarse. -¿En serio no les da mal rollo eso?-. Insistió Mikoto. Y sí, una vez más le ignoraron.

-Comencemos-. Dijo Mai.

-¿Esta cosa no tenía reglas?-. Preguntó Shizuru.

-A la mierda con las reglas-. Contestó Nao.

Todos concordaron ya que nadie tenía ganas de leer el instructivo escrito con sangre que tan amablemente les dio el misterioso dueño anterior.

Nada convencidos, comenzaron.

Pero…

Nadie se atrevía a hacer la primera pregunta.

-Vas tú, araña-.

-¿Yo por qué?-.

-Porque fue tu idea-. Contestaron todos.

-Total, ¿Qué puede salir mal?-.

No se dio cuenta de que ya tenía el dedo en el puntero cuando hizo la pregunta y… este se movió para responderle.

-" _JAJAJA"-._ Todos quitaron la mano del tablero.

-Muy bien, ¿Quién fue el graciosito?-. Preguntó Nao, pero todos se encogieron de hombros. -A ya, a mal paso darle prisa-.

Volvieron a poner el dedo ahí, aunque tuvieron que amenazar a Reito para que lo hiciera. La pelirroja pasó saliva.

-¿Estás aquí?-.

 _-"SÍ"-._

-¿Atormentas a Arika?-.

 _-"SÍ"-._

Arika casi saltó del susto pero Mai le mantuvo en su lugar.

-¿¡No tienes nada mejor que hacer, conchetumadre!?-.

 _-"NO"-._ Una risa sobrenatural y burlona resonó en la sala.

-¡Ven aquí para agarrarnos a espectrovergazos!-. Mientras intentaban calmar a Nao, a Reito se le murió el sentido común, y preguntó una cosa que nadie debía preguntar nunca.

Y no, no fue el: ¿Cuándo voy a morir?

-¿Por qué Shizuru carga condones?-.

El puntero señaló la letra N, para deletrear Natsuki, pero entonces Shizuru entró en acción.

-¡Ni se te ocurra, espectro de mierda!-. Los ojos llameantes de Shizuru aterraron al ente.

 _-"NI LA CIENCIA PUEDE RESPONDERTE"-._ La respuesta de la tabla dejo confundido a Reito.

-Vuelves a hacer una pregunta así, y te parto la madre, niño bonito-. La risa sobrenatural hizo eco. -¡Lo mismo va para ti, fantasma de cuarta!-. Natsuki no respetaba ni a los muertos.

Una vez que se calmaron, o bueno, una vez que Nao dejo de lanzar provocaciones a la tabla, volvieron a poner los dedos en el puntero. Intercambiaron miradas hasta que uno de ellos cedió a la presión grupal, y sí, fue Reito quien salió perdiendo.

-¿Por qué no dejas a Arika?-. Fue sorprendente que hiciera una pregunta decente.

 _-"ME GUSTA JODERLE"_ -. Volvió a reír maliciosamente.

Arika casi se echó a llorar. -Bueno, ahora todo tiene sentido-. Dijo Nao, como si hubiese descubierto la sabiduría cósmica.

A Natsuki no le gusto que esa cosa se riera de ellos. -¡CÁLLATE!-. La risa aumento. -Pinche espíritu chocarrero-. La risa paró de golpe. -¿Qué? ¿Te molestó eso?-. Ahora fue Nat quien sonrió con burla.

Reito hizo señas de que haría otra pregunta. -¿Y si negociamos?-. Puso su mejor sonrisa marca Colgate.

La tabla dio a entender que se iba a carcajear, pero Mikoto lo previó y… -Si te ríes de mi hermano te mando exorcizar, maldito Gasparin-.

 _-"NEGOCIEMOS"-._

-¿Qué clase de espectro se deja chantajear por universitarios?-. Susurró Nao a Natsuki y Shizuru.

-Si le causas mala suerte a otra persona, ¿Arika es libre?-.

 _-"SI"-._

-¡Pues te damos a alguien!-.

Las veladoras cercanas a Natsuki se apagaron.

-¡A MI NATSUKI NO!-. Rugió Shizuru.

 _-"PERDÓN"-._ Deletreó la tabla, y volvieron a prenderse las veladoras.

-Ahhhh pero hace un rato, apagando todas las jodidas veladoras-. Reclamó Mai.

 _-"¿QUIÉN?"-._ Preguntó el ente, ignorando a Mai por miedo a que le pegara con la chancla.

Todos intercambiaron miradas cómplices. -Tengo una idea…-. Dijo Nao.

-Tus ideas siempre nos joden-. Dijo una malhumorada Natsuki.

-Pero esta le gustará a Shizuru.

-¿Ara?-.

-¡Oye, espíritu chocarrero!-. Gritó Nao. -Te ofrecemos a Alyssa Searrs-.

* * *

Era avanzada la madrugada cuando llegaron a la casa de Alyssa. Nao colocó una caja en la entrada, tocó el timbre y salió corriendo para esconderse en los arbustos en donde estaban los demás. Aterrizó sobre Reito.

-¡Ahhh!-.

-Shhh-.

-¡Mi coxis!-. Reclamó, pero Mikoto le tapó la boca.

-Shhh-.

-Una vez más, ¿Cómo es que Alyssa abrirá esa cosa de dudosa procedencia?-. Porque para Natsuki eso no tenía sentido. Ni siquiera Alyssa era tan idiota como para abrir un paquete con aura negra sobrenatural.

-Fácil, el paquete lleva una nota-. Dijo Nao con una sonrisa traviesa. -Que dice que tú lo envías-.

-¡Oye!-. Reclamó Natsuki, si el paquete llevaba una nota así, jamás se libraría de Alyssa.

-Tranquila, dentro, junto a nuestro espíritu chocarrero, hay otra nota que dice: Te la creíste we, no lo envía Natsuki-.

-Y dicen que la loca soy yo-. Comentó Shizuru conteniendo una sonrisa.

-Bueno… total, no creo que la cosa esa soporte mucho tiempo a Alyssa-. Nadie aguantaba mucho tiempo a esa loca sin volverse loco.

* * *

Ese mismo día, más tarde, estaban en la universidad, en el salón de Shizuru, frente a una confundida profesora Midori.

-Entonces…-. Habían llegado tarde. -Su retardo se debe a que estaban deshaciéndose de un espíritu chocarrero-.

Esa excusa era peor que la del perro se comió mi tarea, pero era verdad.

-Así es profesora-. Shizuru sonreía como ángel.

-¿Y que hace Kuga aquí?-. Natsuki miraba de modo intimidante a la profesora, la falta de sueño le sentaba fatal.

-Soy el testigo-. Dijo como si fuese obvio. -¿A jugado ouija? ¿No? Créame, es pésima idea-.

-¿Y se supone que debo creerles, sin pruebas?-. Midori no se tragaba la historia.

-Perdóneme por no traerle una maldición sobrenatural de recuerdito eh-.

-¡KUGA!-.

-No estudio es esta facultad, no tiene poder sobre mí-. Natsuki sonrió cínicamente.

-¡Su excusa es ridícula!-.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. -¡Su historia es verdadera profesora!-. Era Reito, quien hasta despeinado y con ojeras lograba lucir como todo un princeso. -¡Yo estaba ahí!-.

Conociendo a Kanzaki, armaría un berrinche si le llevaba la contraria, así que… -Ya a la mierda, solo pasen a sentarse-.

Así, Reito y Shizuru fueron a sus lugares.

Por su parte, Natsuki se fue a paso de tortuga a su facultad, porque a ella le valía pinga llegar tarde.


	13. Capítulo 13

**CURIOSIDAD**

 **CAPÍTULO 13**

Los siguientes días Shizuru y Natsuki se dedicaron a follar como conejos. Según Fujino, Kuga por fin había hallado el truco para coger decentemente, y quería aprovecharlo, antes de que el milagro perdiera efecto.

Cualquier lugar les resultaba tentador para enrollarse. Sí, ese par tenía las hormonas 100% alborotadas. ¿El defecto? La calentura les encendía la pasión y les apagaba las neuronas a momentos.

Aquel día, como de costumbre, Natsuki despertó con una tienda de campaña en sus bóxer. Cuando estaba sola tomaba una ducha fría para solucionarlo, pero cuando Shizuru se quedaba a dormir, le hacía el favorcito en las mañanas.

-¿Te he dicho que amo los mañaneros?-. Su sonrisa dejaba en claro que en ese instante pensaba con la entrepierna y no con el cerebro. Sí, solo pensaba en metérsela a Shizuru.

-Todos los días-. Natsuki le besó el cuello y se restregó contra ella. -Pero…

-¿Pero?-. Se moría por coger.

-Ayer nos terminamos los condones-. Con esa terrible noticia, se separó de la oji-verde.

-¿Es broma?-. Alzó una ceja, incrédula.

-Sí, creo que nos emocionamos y…

-Eso no-. Le miró con cara de suplica. -¿En verdad me dejaras sin…

-Sin gorrito no hay fiesta-. Y la noche anterior habían festejado bastante, es más, quizá se les había pasado la mano un poco… o mucho.

-¡Por favor!-. Eso tenía que contar como tortura psicológica.

-No es no, Natsuki-. Shizuru fingía demencia, también se moría de ganas.

-¡Prometo sacarla antes de venirme!-.

-Debes estar muy desesperada-.

-¿Solo la puntita?

-Ni tú te crees eso-. Shizuru se paró de la cama para ir a la ducha. -Anda, tenemos que salir temprano-.

-¿¡Tienes idea de lo doloroso que es esto!?-. Natsuki apuntó a su tienda de campaña.

-Sobrevivirás-.- La castaña soltó una carcajada antes de meterse al baño.

De ese modo, Kuga tuvo que usar la vieja confiable, no, no recurrió a manuela, se dio una ducha más fría que inodoro en invierno.

Después de eso, salieron del departamento, solo para encontrarse con la desagradable sorpresa de ver a cierto vecino sin sentido común.

-Mi día no inicio bien-. La castaña se rio a sus espaldas, a veces le brotaba la maldad pura hasta con Natsuki. -Así que no estorbes Takeda-. Su cara mostraba enojo, pero el chico la veía hermosa, preciosa, sexy, ese ceño fruncido lo conquistaba.

-Te invito el campo de paintball-. Takeda era el único ente que estaba a salvo de los paranormales celos Fujino, porque… bueno el chico daba pena ajena.

-¿Qué clase de cita es esa?-. Dijo Kuga, entre confundida e irritada.

-De tu tipo, nena-. Le guiñó un ojo, Natsuki sintió nauseas.

-Lo siento chico, hoy saldrá conmigo-. Shizuru salió al rescate.

-Pero no dije el día-. Por un momento Takeda temió que la castaña si fuese bruja como rumoreaban algunos, y con algunos nos referimos a Alyssa.

-Ese es el truco-. Tomó el rostro de Kuga y le plantó un beso digno de dioses. -Es mía todos los días-. Le guiñó un ojo a un impactado Takeda.

* * *

Ahora ubiquémonos en el salón de mecatrónica, el salón, no el taller que Tomoe casi destruye.

Nao, descaradamente, estaba dormida sobre la mesa, y con el mismo descaro Natsuki usaba su celular para mensajearse con Shizuru, por su parte, Mikoto las mirada a ambas con cara de desaprobación infinita.

-Por eso nos tocan los proyectos más cabrones-. Dijo para sí la oji-dorado, sus dos amigas la ignoraron olímpicamente, como siempre que les convenía.

-Kuga-. El profesor Sergey le llamó por milésima vez. -Kuga-. Pero el celular era mucho más interesante. -Kuga-. Enojado tomó el lanzapapas, sí, lo tenía en el escritorio, especialmente para su alumna estrella que también era la más estrellada a veces.

-¡Kuga!-. Y le lanzó una patata directo al rostro.

-¿¡Qué demonios le pasa!?-. Gritó enojada, pero se lo pensó mejor, porque bruta pero no pendeja. -Perdón profe, me alteré-.

-Pirdin prifi, mi iltiri-. Ambos recobraron la compostura. -Le decía que si ya reconstruyeron el auto de Minagi-.

-¡Eso es confidencial!-. Gritó Tate.

-¿¡Cómo va a ser confidencial si toda la escuela lo sabe!?-. Si para los chismes eran re buenos todos en esa universidad.

-Usted tranquilo, yo nerviosa-. Dijo Natsuki. Estaba totalmente relajada, porque ya solo les faltaba pintar el auto con una pintura que habían mandado pedir desde alguna misteriosa parte de país, y en caso de que no llegará… bueno no importaba porque había reembolso.

-No sé porque los aguanto-. El profe mejor tomo su taza de café.

-Porque le pagan por eso-. Dijo Tate, no le temía a la muerte.

-¡Alguien calle a Tate!-.

Minutos después, Natsuki seguía mandando mensajes y joder…. ¡Que mensajes! Shizuru estaba de intensa, tan intensa que Natsuki Jr. se preparó para el ataque.

-Mierda…-. Se habría sonrojado, pero tenía toda la sangre ahí abajo. -Araña-. Le tocó el hombro a la pelirroja, misma que seguía dormida. -Araña-. Le golpeó el hombro, sin resultados. -¡Araña!-. Así que le tiró al piso de un golpe, pero siguió roncando la desgraciada.

-Una más y les dejo el peor proyecto-. Dijo Sergey.

-Como siempre-. Murmuró Mikoto. Aunque ya estaban acostumbradas, siempre les encargaban el más difícil, preferían pensar que era porque eran las mejores. Vio a sus amigas de reojo y suspiró. -Ya mejor deme las instrucciones, esa cosa ya tiene nuestros nombres-. Dijo una resignada Mikoto.

Finalmente, tras una delicadamente brusca patada de Mikoto, ya que por algún motivo misterioso Natsuki no quería pararse, Nao despertó.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-. Se restregó los ojos, hasta lagañas tenía la cínica.

-Es una emergencia-. Murmuró Natsuki. -Dime algo mata pasiones-.

-No me digas que…-. Una mirada psicótica de Kuga le confirmó la tragedia. -Va va-. Lo pensó dos segundos, que para Kuga fueron como dos años. -Shizuru con calzones de abuelita-.

Kuga casi lloró. -Ella es sexy con lo que sea-. Si hasta vestida de monja era sexy la condenada.

-No mames, tienes problemas-. Se rascó la cabeza. Tendría que recurrir a métodos desesperados. -Reito en tanga-.

Esa imagen mental le horrorizó, pero no le bajó la erección. -Tanga de hilo dental-. Hasta Nao sintió asco con su propia idea pero…

-Otra cosa-.

-¿En serio, cachorra pervertida?-.

-¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando, araña inmunda?-.

-Joder, tu anaconda es terca-. Kuga le dio un golpe marca diablo. -Está bien, pero no me odies si tienes pesadillas después-.

-¿Por qué tendría…

-Tú y Takeda follando-.

-Eso no…

-Tú a él-.

Listo, problema resuelto.

Se le bajó la calentura con ese legendario mata pasiones.

Al terminar la clase, sus amigas le dijeron que había promoción de pizza en la cafetería, seguía sabiendo del asco, pero al menos era más barata, Natsuki se negó diciendo que tenía que hacer algo de máxima prioridad.

Nao le sonrió traviesamente. -Pillina-.

-No es lo que crees-.

-Sí, claro.

En serio, no iba con Shizuru, iba a la farmacia para comprar más condones para poder coger con Shizuru.

Aunque el chico de la farmacia ya le miraba raro por comprar tantos.

Cuando tuvo lo que para ella era como el santo grial, regresó a la universidad, una decisión que lamentó no mucho después, ya que Nao, con afán de ver arder el mundo, le metió una idea suicida.

* * *

Natsuki y Shizuru estaban en el departamento de la castaña, y aunque habían jurado y perjurado que solo iban a ver una película, ellas terminaron haciendo una película… porno.

No, no grabaron nada, aun no estaban tan enfermas.

El punto es, que Shizuru estaba en cuatro sobre la cama, y Natsuki estaba tras ella, con la frente llena de sudor ante esa decisión de vida o muerte. Intentó meditar la idea, pero al final le ganaron las hormonas y mejor se lo dejó todo a diosito.

Aunque ni dios iba a salvarle de esa.

-¿Qué suce…-. Shizuru no terminó la frase, porque le interrumpió el hecho de que Natsuki Jr. se metió en otro hoyo.

-¡NATSUKI KUGA!-.

-¡No me mates!-.

Cinco minutos después, Natsuki corría por su vida, atravesando en pelotas todo el departamento, como un rayo, pero por supuesto, esa velocidad no era suficiente para superar a una mujer cabreada.

Justo cuando dio un salto mortal sobre el sofá de la sala, Shizuru alcanzó a tomarle del brazo, jalándole hacia atrás con todo y sillón.

La oji-verde vio su vida pasar ante sus ojos. -¡No me mates! ¡Soy el amor de tu vida!-.

-¡Solo por eso sigues viva, idiota!-. Shizuru comenzó a zarandearle como muñeca de trapo.

Lo que ninguna se esperaba, era que la puerta del departamento se abriera.

-¡AHHHH!-.

-¿¡MAMÁ!?-. Gritó Shizuru.


	14. Capítulo 14

**CURIOSIDAD**

 **CAPÍTULO 14**

-¡AHHHH!-.

-¿¡MAMÁ!?-. Gritó Shizuru.

Natsuki inmediatamente saltó detrás del sofá más cercano.

-¡Lo siento, debí tocar!-. La señora Fujino cerró de un portazo, Kuga se asomó por el respaldo del sillón, con una expresión de pokerface casi tan grande como la de Shizuru.

No entendían ni papa, y entendieron aún menos cuando se escuchó el timbre del departamento. -¿Puedo pasar?-. Sí, sí, era su mamá, aunque usted no lo crea.

-Ehhh… no-. Contestó Shizuru, mientras le hacía señas a Natsuki para que desapareciera.

Pero antes de que consiguiera huir…

-¡Pues me vale mierda, voy a entrar!-. Volvió a azotar la puerta, con más drama.

-¿¡Entonces por qué pregunta!?-. Natsuki preguntó eso mientras se jalaba el pelo por la histeria. -¡No entiendo a las mujeres!-.

-¡Tú también eres mujer!-. Le gritó Shizuru.

-¡Y no soy así de complicada!-. Sin querer se arrancó un mechón de cabello.

-¡ENTONCES LA RARA ERES TÚ, PENDEJA!-.

-¿¡POR QUÉ CARAJOS ESTÁN EN PELOTAS!?-. La señora Fujino gritó como loca, Natsuki volvió a esconderse detrás del sofá.

-¡Mamá, ese lenguaje!-. Y la verdad Shizuru también quería esconderse.

-¡Soy tu mamá y hablo como se me de mi pinche gana!-.

-Creo que juntarse con mi mamá le está afectando-. Susurró Natsuki.

-¿¡Por que mierda andan mostrando sus miserias!?-. Así es… no había caído en cuenta de Natsuki Jr. En parte porque sin sus lentes no veía ni mierda, pero como la vida le tenía manía a Kuga, se puso sus lentes justo en el momento en el que una cucaracha sacó a Natsuki de su escondite.

-¡Ayudaaaa! ¡Esa cosa vuela!-. El insecto ni pelaba su existencia pero bueno.

-¡SANTA VIRGEN DE LA PAPAYA!-. Ahí Natsuki consideró saltar por la ventana, pero estaban en el cuarto piso y no quería hacerse mierda contra la banqueta.

-¡Puedo explicarlo, señora!-. Se cubrió con sus manos.

-¡JESUCRISTO EN CALZONES!-. Pero la señora ya la había escaneado completita. Y hasta se la sabroseo aunque nunca iba a admitirlo.

A diferencia de Saeko, no tenía una chancla, no obstante, su bolso era un arma mortal. -¡DEGENERADA!-. Y se la aventó a Shizuru.

-¿¡Qué!?-. Nadie veía venir eso, así que Kuga no entendió la reacción.

-¿¡Qué te pasa, mamá!?-. Había esquivado el bolsazo por instinto, y por el entrenamiento de su adolescencia. -¡Oye!-. Pero no esquivó de todo el segundo. -¿¡Acaso cargas ladrillos!?-.

-¡Sólo cuando vengo a visitarte!-.

Shizuru tuvo que comenzar a correr, porque su mamá manifestó el demonio del que aprendió a ser un demonio. La oji-verde corría detrás de ellas, sin entender ni mierda, porque no quería quedarse sin novia.

-¡Violaste a Natsuki!-. Gritó la señora Fujino. -¡Ya sabía yo que eras una pervertida de primera!-. Lanzó su bolso y le hizo un hoyo a la pared.

-¿¡ACASO QUIERES MATARME!?-. Reclamó la castaña.

-¡Yo te di la vida y te la puedo quitar, cochina violadora!-.

-¡AHHHHH!-.

-¡Fue consentido, señora!-. Ambas ya extrañaban los chanclazos de Saeko. -¡CONSENTIDO!-.

-¡YA HASTA LE PROVOCASTE SINDROME DE ESTOCOLMO A LA POBRE!-.

-¡Eso ni siquiera aplica al caso!-. Gritó Shizuru.

-¡Consentido!-. Repitió por milésima vez la oji-verde.

-¡CONSENTIDA MI…

-¡MAMÁ, ESE LENGUAJE!-. Sí, Shizuru no le temía a la muerte.

-¡Me distraigo un segundo, un segundo!-. Le volvió a aventar el bolso y esta vez atravesó la puerta de la cocina. -¡Y LE SONSACAS LA INOCENCIA A ESTA PENDEJA!-.

-¡OIGA!-. Reclamó Natsuki, ofendida.

Su bolso funcionaba como bumerán, porque por más que lo aventaba regresaba a su mano.

-¿¡SABE SAEKO QUE ANDAS DE FLOJITA Y COOPERANDO!?-. Y ahí el bolsazo se lo llevo Kuga.

-¡Mierda!-. Había ido a parar al piso. -¡No trae ladrillos ahí, trae todo el pinche edificio!-. Esa cosa hizo que casi viera estrellitas.

-¡Ahhh no! ¡A mi Natsuki no la tocas!-. Shizuru se dio la vuelta para encararle, grave error.

-¡Así te quería agarrar puerca!-. Como su hija estaba desnuda, porque si, seguían descaradamente en pelotas, le agarró de la oreja. -¡Maldita asaltacunas, pederasta!-.

-¡Pero sí tenemos la misma edad!-. Quería zafarse, pero si lo hacía, se quedaba sin oreja.

-¡Misma edad mis ovarios!-.

-¡Pero si tenemos la misma!-. Dijo Kuga desde el piso.

-Ahh si es cierto… ¡Roba inocencias!-. Comenzó a zarandear a la castaña, y como toda madre, usó sus poderes maternales de chantaje. -¿¡Te di la vida para esto!? ¿¡Para que violes y perviertas a virginales!?-.

-¡QUE NO ME VIOLÓ, CHINGADAMADRE!-. En un desesperado intento por ayudar a su novia, se lanzó en un ataque suicida. -¡YO SE LA METÍ POR EL CULO Y ELLA NO QUERÍA!-.

Shizuru se quedó pálida, su mamá le soltó y se dio la vuelta lentamente, tipo exorcista. -¡CORRE NATSUKI, CORRE!-. Le gritó con pánico a su novia.

Efectivamente Kuga tuvo que correr por su vida, histérica en todo el sentido de la palabra. Lo único que se le ocurrió, fue ir a encerrarse a la habitación de la castaña.

-¡DAME LA CARA, KUGA!-. Su suegra golpeaba la puerta como poseída. -¡KUGAAA!-. La oji-verde, en su desesperación consideró seriamente saltar del cuarto piso, así que se vistió a la velocidad de la luz, pero…

-¡MIERDAAAAAA!-. La bragueta de su pantalón atrapó a Natsuki Jr. -¡AYUDAAAAA!-.

La señora Fujino estaba a punto de echar la puerta abajo cuando la propia Kuga le abrió de golpe, saliendo con un aura de histeria mayor a la de cuando entró.

-¡UNA AMBULANCIA!-. Por como se jalaba el cabello sería un milagro no quedarse calva. -¡LLAMEN AL 911!-.

¿Hay algo peor que enfrentar a tu suegra molesta? Sí, que tu suegra tenga que evitar que pierdas el pene por una pendejada.

¿Lo bueno? Natsuki le dio tanta pena ajena a la señora Fujino, que a esta se le pasó el enojo.

* * *

DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS.

Natsuki disfrutaba de una cerveza en su sala de estar, pasando de lo lindo la tarde, mientras esperaba que Shizuru terminara de alistar una sorpresa, que según la propia castaña, no olvidaría nunca.

Se escuchó el ruido de una puerta. -Natsuki-. Pobre tonta ingenua charlatán fue paloma por querer ser gavilán, cometió el error de darle un último trago a su cerveza antes de voltear.

-¡AHHHH!-. Y escupió todo.

-Es hora de la venganza-. Shizuru sonreía malévolamente.

-¡Nooo!-. Natsuki retrocedió arrastrándose en el sofá. -¡Ya te pedí perdón! ¡Ten piedad!-.

-Date la vuelta-. Se acercó sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¿¡POR QUÉ DIOS, POR QUÉ!?-.

Shizuru llevaba puesto un arnés.

* * *

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE.

-Oye Nat, ¿no caminas medio raro?-. Preguntó Nao.

-Cállate-. Hasta sentarse le dolía.

Se dirigieron a la cafetería, supuestamente ya habían cambiado a las cocineras y la comida ya no tenía sabor a: muerte, dolor y sufrimiento. De todos modos…

-No espero nada de ellos y aún así logran decepcionarme-. La oji-verde dejó caer su tenedor con una mueca de asco legendaria. -¿Para esto pago mi matricula?-. No escupió en la basura, por respeto a la basura.

-Al menos es más barato-. Dijo Mikoto, con la misma cara de decepción que media universidad.

-Como tú solo compraste agua-. Le reclamó Nao.

-Mujer precavida vale por dos-. Se encogió de hombros. -Además, sabía que ustedes iban a probarla-.

-¿¡Nos usaste de conejillos de indias!?-.

Kuga también le habría reclamado a Mikoto, pero un escalofrío le hizo ponerse en modo defensivo, con toda la desconfianza del mundo volteó en todas direcciones. Creía que Alyssa ya había aprendido la lección.

-Chicas, ¿de casualidad huele a perra?-.

-¿Acaso estás en celo, cachorro?-. Dijo Nao alzando las cejas en seña sugestiva.

-Si lo dices por Alyssa, ella está por allá-. Mikoto señaló hacia uno de los ventanales, la pelos de elote se veía a la distancia, tan lejos que el escalofrío no tenía sentido.

-¿Entonces…

Casi le dio un paro cardiaco cuando volteó hacia la puerta de la cafetería y vio entrando a Takeda. Se talló los ojos y luego se pellizco para verificar que no era otra pesadilla, porque sí, ya había tenido pesadillas así.

-¡Natsukiiiii!-. Casi casi corrió a la mesa de las chicas.

-¿Qué carajos haces aquí?-. Desprecio nivel Kuga.

-Me transferí de universidad, ¿¡No es genial!?-. Le brillaban los ojos al contemplar a Natsuki, prácticamente irradiaba luz y corazones.

-¿Y a este que mosca le picó?-. Le dijo Nao a Mikoto.

-Dime que es broma-. Kuga tenía la esperanza de que todo fuera una broma de Nao.

-¡No es broma!-. Lo único más grande que la felicidad de Takeda, era el estrés de Natsuki. -¿Puedo sentarme?-.

-No hay más sillas-. Comenzaba a creer que eso era su karma por metérsela así a Shizuru.

-Pero... ahí hay una-. Señaló una silla al lado de Mikoto.

-Está ocupada-.

-Pero si hasta tiene tierra por no usarla-.

-Es porque la usa el amigo imaginario de la araña-.

-¿Mi qué?-. Nao puso cara de ofendida.

-Pero…

-¡YA VETE, TAKEDA!-.

Una vez que se fue dejando un rastro de luz y corazones, las chicas recuperaron su disque intimidad. -¿Un amigo imaginario, en serio?-. Dijo Nao. -No jodas-.

-Sólo termina de comer-. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, estaba hasta la puta madre y apenas era medio día.

-¡Pero esto es incomible!-.

-Y Reito es incogible, pero aún así tiene a las perras haciendo fila-. Mikoto señaló a otro ventanal. Una fila de chicas hacia fila para tomarse fotos con Reito, mientras sonreía al más puro estilo principesco.

-¿Cómo rayos ves hasta allá?-. La araña le dio una mirada de desconfianza.

-Es un talento natural, como tu violencia sin sentido-.

-Pensé que tu talento era el dinero-.

-¿Quién me crees, Iron Man?-.

-¿Podrían callarse?-. Suplicó Natsuki desde la mesa, obviamente, no le hicieron caso. Pensaba seriamente en apuñalar a la pelirroja con su cuchara de plástico, sí, con la cuchara, porque si mataba a su amiga su equipo quedaba incompleto. Sus pensamientos homicidas amigables fueron interrumpidos por… ohh sorpresa, otro escalofrío.

-¡Dije que te fueras, Takeda!-.

-¿Quién demonios es Takeda?-. Volteó de golpe para encontrarse con una indignada Alyssa. -¿Quién más te acosa? ¡Creía que lo nuestro era especial!-.

-¡Alto ahí loca! ¡Ni hay nada entre nosotras!-.

-¡Ahhh y ahora lo niegas!-.

-Está loca no aprende, ¿verdad?-. Le susurró Nao a Mikoto, porque obvio estaban de mitoteras en el chisme.

-¡Que no hay nada!-. Antes de que le saliera un tic, cayó en cuenta de algo. -Un momento… estabas afuera-. Hizo cálculos mentales concluyendo que esa güera loca rompió las leyes de la física. -¿Cómo carajos llegaste acá tan rápido?-.

-Es mi talento natural-.

-Pensé que tu talento era irritarme-. Dijo Natsuki, ahora sí con un tic.

-Pensé que su talento era provocarle rabia a Shizuru-. Dijo Mikoto.

-Esa psicópata me hace los mandados-. Dijo Alyssa, aunque ni ella se lo creyó.

-¡Ahí viene Shizuru!-. Gritó Nao.

-¿¡DÓNDE!? ¡JURO QUE BROMEABA!-. Dijo casi cagada del susto.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!-. Nao se cayó de la silla mientras se carcajeaba.

-¡Por eso odio a los de ingeniería!-. Gritó entre histérica y enojada.

-Pero Natsuki es…-. Dijo Mikoto.

-¡Por eso odio a todos los de ingeniería menos a Natsuki!-. Se corrigió la pelos de elote.

-Oye… -. Mikoto señaló a su espalda. -Ahí viene Shizuru-.

-¡Como si fuera a creerme esa pendejada de nuevo!-.

A esas alturas Natsuki ya golpeaba su cabeza contra la mesa.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO RESPIRARAS EL MISMO AIRE QUE MI NATSUKI!-. En efecto, Shizuru llegó, tomó a Alyssa como si no pesara nada, y le aventó a la mesa contigua, sobre los almuerzos de todos. Por supuesto, nadie reclamó nada, en parte porque la comida era incomible y en parte porque ¡Shizuru estaba en modo endemoniado!

-Se lo dije- Mikoto se encogió de hombros.

Por arte de magia, el humor de Natsuki mejoró y le dedicó una sonrisa a la castaña. -Shizuru, ¿Qué te trae a estas deprimentes tierras?-. Todos sabían que en la cafetería de la facultad de Shizuru, la comida también daba asco, pero al menos no te quitaba las ganas de vivir con cada bocado.

-Necesito su ayuda-.

-¿Mi ayuda o la ayuda de estas subnormales?-. Señaló a sus amigas.

-Tu ayuda y tus habilidades de cupido académico-. Shizuru se sentó en la silla del "amigo imaginario" de Nao.

-Si contactos quieres hablar con la cachorra debes-. Nao lo dijo con tono de sabiduría cósmica.

-Claro que te ayudo, pero… ¿qué paso?-.

-Una palabra: Reito-.

-¿Y ahora que hizo el niño bonito?-.

-Pues…

 _30 minutos antes, en la clase de Shizuru._

 _Haruka y Shizuru tomaban apuntes, como cualquier estudiante común y corriente, sólo que tenían que escribir a la velocidad de la luz, porque Midori andaba emperrada y se estaba desquitando con ellos._

 _-¡Ahhh! ¡Calambre, calambre!-. Gritó un alumno._

 _-¡Fuera de mi clase!-. Gritó Midori. -¡Y el resto, siga escribiendo!-._

 _Shizuru juraba que faltaba poco para que su pluma comenzará a echar humo. -¿Cómo rayos escribes tan perfecto?- Susurró Haruka, porque todos menos la castaña tenían un cuchitril de apuntes._

 _-Cállate y sigue escribiendo-. No quería que Midori se enojará aun más._

 _Pero alguien estornudó y… -¡VOY A DICTAR MÁS RAPIDO!-._

 _-¡YA! ¡ESTOY HASTA LA PUTA MADRE!-. Gritó Reito. -¡NO TENEMOS LA CULPA DE QUE NO LE DIERAN ANOCHE!-._

 _-¡KANZAKI!-. Midori se puso roja del coraje._

 _-¡ESTO ARRUINÓ MI MANICURA!-. Se quejó Reito, también rojo del coraje, tirándole a morado._

 _-¡MIRA, MARICON!-._

 _-¡PRINCESO PARA TI, PERRA MENOPAUSICA!-._

 _-¡CASTIGADO!-._

 _-¿¡EXISTE UN MAYOR CASTIGO QUE ESTE!?-._

 _-¡TE IRÁS DE CAMPAMENTO!-. La cara de horror de Reito fue épica. -¡Y HARUKA Y SHIZURU TAMBIÉN!-. Las señaló con un dedo acusador._

 _-¿Y nosotras por qué?-. Exigió saber Haruka._

 _-¡POR SENTARSE DETRÁS DE ÉL!-._

 _-¡ESO NO TIENE SENTIDO!-. Gritaron al mismo tiempo._

 _-¡CASTIGADAS POR CONTESTONAS!-._

 _Sólo les quedo ver feo a Reito, quien se desmayó sólo con pensar en tener que ir de campamento._

-Mi hermano está re pendejo-. Dijo Mikoto dándose un facepalm. -Causa esto y luego va a tomarse fotografías principescas como si nada-.

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con esto?-. Dijo una confundida Natsuki, mientras hacía la nota mental de golpear al princeso.

-Midori dijo que si no llevábamos a otro estudiante de licenciatura y a cuatro de ingeniería, nos reprobaría a los tres-.

-Déjalo en mis manos-. Tronó sus dedos. -Ninguno reprobará, como que me llamo Natsuki Kuga-.

-Creo que mejor le vamos buscando otro nombre-. Dijo Nao, porque eso de llevar a Reito de campamento… estaba re jodido.


	15. Capítulo 15

**CURIOSIDAD**

 **CAPÍTULO 15**

Cuando terminó el receso tuvieron que regresar a sus salones. Natsuki decidió recostarse un rato en la mesa, Nao le hizo segunda y Mikoto suspiró resignada. Todo estaba bien, hasta que el profesor Sergey entró con un aviso.

-Chicos, tendrán un nuevo compañero-. Con eso y su escalofrío, Natsuki se levantó del susto.

-Él no, él no, él no-. Cruzó los dedos, esperanzada.

-Takeda-. El chico entró al salón, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver ahí a la oji-verde, por su parte, Kuga decidió no volver a poner su esperanza en nada.

-Kuga-. Habló Sergey.

-¿Qué?-. Frunció el ceño.

-Oriente a su nuevo compañero-.

-Mierda-. Ni siquiera pudo negarse, así que cuando tuvo a Takeda al lado, primero le pegó una patada, para mantener su espacio personal. -Te haré un resumen-. La seriedad se fue al carajo con un ronquido de Nao.

Takeda sacó una libreta. -Dios eres más raro de lo que creía-. Natsuki le vio con asco, más que nada porque recordó lo que le dijo Nao para bajarle la erección. -No te confíes de los de licenciatura, somos como el agua y el aceite. El director está aferrado a hacernos convivir y a veces sale con sus pendejadas, nunca te acostumbras del todo. Mucho cuidadito con Tomoe, está mal de la cabeza-.

-¿Quién es Tomoe?-.

-Es la sobrina del director-. Le restó importancia, ni el director la quería.

-Ya pero, ¿Cómo es?-.

-Tiene cabello verde, un pésimo corte, está más loca que una cabra y siempre quiere explotar nuestro taller, sabrás quien es cuando la veas, no tiene pierde-.

-Entendido-. Hizo como que anotaba, pero en realidad sólo dibujaba corazones con el nombre de Natsuki.

-Si algo explota o se incendia, no te alarmes, sólo te romperemos la madre-. Puso cara de asustado. -El extintor y el número de los bomberos está por allá-. Señaló al fondo del salón.

-Entendido-.

-Si una güera sin sentido común viene y pregunta por mí, tú siempre dices que no estoy-.

-Pero…

-¡DICES QUE NO ESTÁ!-. Le gritó todo el grupo. Ya todos estaban entrenados para mantener a Alyssa lejos del salón.

-Si una castaña manjar de dioses viene, ni la veas, porque es mía-. Él sólo tenía ojos para Natsuki, pero el aviso no estaba de más. -Y si pregunta por mí, siempre estoy, aunque tenga que venir corriendo desde el otro lado de la universidad-.

Con eso, Natsuki dio por terminado el resumen, y se volteó hacia atrás para hablar con Tate. -Necesito un compañero para…

-¡YO ME OFREZCO!-. Gritó Takeda.

-¡NO!-. Ante la rotunda negativa, el chico se quedó en su silla, deprimido.

-Guarda algo de dignidad, chico-. Tanto grito despertó a Nao.

-Como decía TATE, necesito un compañero para… -. Le explicó toda la situación.

-Claro que te ayudo-. Tate estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de faltar a clases. -Pero necesitaremos un milagro para que Reito no muera en el bosque-.

-Yo digo que se lo demos de comer a los osos-. La idea de Nao les gustó pero…

-Es un idiota, pero es mi hermano-. Aunque en realidad, Mikoto también quería echárselo a los osos. -Saben que, mejor sí-.

-Como sea, ya somos los cuatro de ingeniería, y le diré a Mai que nos ayude, para completar a los de licenciatura-.

-Iré prendiendo las veladoras, vamos a necesitarlo-. En ese momento, Kuga recibió un mensaje.

"Te espero en los baños."

-Profe, ¿puedo ir al baño?-. Aunque le dijera que no, igual iba a salirse, en fin.

-¿Desde cuando pides permiso, Kuga? Vete-.

-No tardo-. Dijo antes de salir del salón.

-No va a volver, ¿verdad?-. Le dio un trago a su café.

-No-. Le contestó Nao, con una sonrisa traviesa.

* * *

Natsuki entró a los baños con cara de necesitada. -¿Shizuru?-. Nadie le respondió. -¿Me habré equivocado de baño?-. En la universidad había como 30 baños. -Joder, sí me equivoqué-. Iba a irse, pero una de las casetas se abrió, le jalaron hacía adentro y cerraron de golpe.

-Me entraron ganas-. Rápida, Shizuru le desabrochó el pantalón, le bajo los bóxer y no demoró en agacharse.

-No creo…-. Gimió al primer contacto. -Que sea buena idea-.

La castaña pausó su tarea, dándole una sonrisa. -Veo a Natsuki Jr. muy dispuesto-.

-¡Me las estás mamando! Claro que se me va a parar-. Su sonrojo le llegó hasta el cuello. Luego consideró que había sido pésima idea gritar y se sonrojó aun más. -Mejor…-. Le costaba concentrarse. -Vamos a tu auto-. Por supuesto, a Shizuru se le subieron las hormonas y siguió en lo suyo.

-Al carajo, ven acá-. Le alzó la falda y la levantó, sosteniéndole de los muslos.

Natsuki estaba de espaldas a la puerta, apenas había metido la puntita cuando escucharon que alguien entró al baño.

Y como tenían pésima suerte, intentaron abrir su caseta, que no, no tenía seguro. Shizuru estuvo a un pelito de no alcanzar a evitar que abrieran.

-Ocupado-. Casi se le salió un gemido de esos de película porno, porque Kuga, por el pánico, en lugar de sacársela, se la metió más. Le dio un golpe en el hombro, por imbécil.

-¿Shizuru?-. Maldijo, conocía esa voz.

-¿Haruka? ¿Qué no odiabas los baños públicos?-. Le urgía que las dejará solas para poder hacer su versión del pelón de brazzers.

-Los odio más que tú a Alyssa-.

-…

-Ok, quizá no tanto-. Kuga se moría de ganas por moverse, Coñito-chan tentaba demasiado a Natsuki Jr. -Pero recibí un mensaje de Nao, decía que necesitabas ayuda urgente-.

Maldijo internamente a la araña, haciendo la nota mental de que se las cobraría luego. -Al carajo-. Susurró y comenzó su tarea de perro en celo.

Shizuru gimió muy alto.

-¿¡Tan mal te cayó la comida de la cafetería!?-. Con eso, ¾ del campus le escucharon. -¡Te dije que la cocinera me daba mala espina!-.

-¿Cuál es la necesidad de gritar?-. Le hacía señas a Natsuki diciéndole que dejara de moverse pero le ignoraba olímpicamente.

Entonces, Haruka se percató de un detalle. -Espera, ¿Qué haces de pie?-. En realidad veía las piernas de Natsuki. -¿Por qué te mueves así?-. No podían decirle que porque estaban cogiendo. -¿Qué no traías falda y tacones?-.

-Claro que no…

-Estoy segura de que…-.

-¡Dije que no!-. Se mordió la lengua para no volver a gemir. Quizá sí tenían que haberse ido al auto, pero nooo, pensó con la vagina.

-Pero…

-¡Ya déjanos coger, maldita sea!-. Esa fue Natsuki, harta de que le cortaran la inspiración. De inmediato, Shizuru le cubrió la boca y le miró feo.

-¿¡Natsuki está ahí contigo!?-. Perfecto, que toda la universidad se enterara.

-No…-. La oji-verde sonrió nerviosamente.

-¡Claro que sí!-.

-¿¡Entonces para que mierda preguntas, Haruka!?-. La castaña estaba de pésimo humor, así jamás llegaría al orgasmo.

-¿¡Qué demonios haces ahí, Kuga!?-.

Su novia le advirtió con una mirada asesina que no dijera nada, por supuesto, nerviosa solo sabía hacer pendejadas. -Kuga no está, deje su mensaje-. Y sí, fue Natsuki.

Y ahí llegó la gota que derramó el vaso. -¿¡QUÉ CARAJOS LES PASA!?-. Se metió por debajo de la puerta.

-¿¡QUE MIERDA!?-. Natsuki se la sacó.

-¡AHHHH!-. Gritaron las tres.

-¡Mis ojos, mis ojos!-. Seguía metida en la caseta. -¿¡Qué es esa cosa asesinando a tu vagina, Shizuru!?-. Desde ese ángulo vio la escena en todo su esplendor.

-¡CÁLLATE!-. Del susto Kuga se cayó contra la puerta, quedando justo sobre Haruka.

-¡AHHH! ¡ES EL MONSTRUO DEL LAGO NESS!-. Se puso super roja. Quería morirse, y por como veía a su novia, era muy posible que las matara a ambas.

El demonio se le metió a la castaña. -¡DEJA DE VER A NATSUKI JR!-. Haruka prácticamente vio su vida pasar ante sus ojos.

Eso sí era un mata erecciones nivel legendario, obviamente, Natsuki Jr. se puso más aguado que gomita de gusano. De una patada echaron a la rubia, se arreglaron la ropa a la velocidad del Rayo Mcqueen y casi derribaron la puerta de la caseta. Con cara de pánico, Kuga se atravesó en la entrada del baño cual perro guardián, mientras que Fujino intentaba callar al megáfono andante.

-¡Desvergonzadas!-. Se jalaba el cabello, tanto cinismo ofendió a la pareja.

-¿¡Con que derecho dices eso!? ¡Tú eres la que se metió por debajo de la puerta!-. Ganas de meterle un Fujinovergazo no le faltaban, pero capaz que gritaba más y no quería que les escucharan en la luna.

-¡Estamos en la escuela, carajo! ¿¡En qué estaban pensando!?-. Le señaló con dedo acusador.

La oji-verde se tomó la pregunta literalmente y se encogió de hombros. -Pensábamos que nos faltaba follar en este baño-.

-¡NATSUKI!-. Definitivamente Shizuru iba a matarla por bocona.

-Digo, le dije que era mala idea-.

-¡YA CÁLLATE O TE LO ARRANCARÉ!-. A ese ritmo iba a ocurrir un asesinato.

-¡Seguramente Reito tiene un gusanito al lado de esa anaconda!-. Haruka seguía impactada.

La aludida sonrió orgullosamente. -Lo sabía-. Punto para Natsuki Jr.

-¡Anaconda…!-.

-¡Es mi anaconda!-. Putazo patentado por Shizuru. -Le dije que se callara-.

Kuga silbó. -Que buen derechazo, Shizuru-. Haruka quedó tirada en el piso. -Rayos, necesito ir al baño-. Apenas había dado unos pasos cuando…

-¿No caminas medio raro?-. Se sonrojó.

-¿Y de quien crees que es la culpa?-. Aun le dolía hasta el alma por culpa del arnés.

Se metió a otro de los cubículos porque al anterior le chingaron la puerta. -Ahhh es un alivio-. Tuvo el descaro de no cerrar la puerta después de su experiencia, irónicamente Shizuru no terminaba de acostumbrarse a verle orinando de pie. -Sabes-. Y seguía y seguía. -Creí que nada superaría el día que Nao se enteró, pero Haruka…

-¿Cómo que Nao?-.

-Mierda-.

Shizuru salió disparada del baño, Natsuki quería seguirle para evitar un homicidio pero… -¿¡Por que tomé tanta agua!?-. Seguía orinando.

* * *

EN EL TALLER DE MECÁTRONICA

El profesor Sergey anotaba cosas en el pizarrón, con letra super chiquita y un marcador verde que casi ni rayaba. Mientras algunos alumnos intentaban copiar, inútilmente ya que ni Sergey veía bien, uno de sus proyectos al fondo comenzó a incendiarse, sin que nadie lo tocara.

-¿Qué demonios?-. Takeda y su cara de pokerface.

-Y eso no es nada-. Mikoto miraba con desinterés como intentaban apagar el incendio, solo que el extintor estaba vacío.

Luego tocaron a la puerta, y Shizuru se asomó con una sonrisa angelical.

-Supongo que esa es la castaña manjar de dioses-. Entonces vio que la castaña cambiaba su sonrisa por una demoniaca. -¿Seguros que no es creación del diablo?-. Hasta a él le dio miedo, y eso que no había visto sus episodios dramáticos al estilo de la rosa de Guadalupe.

-Profesor, ¿Me permite a Nao?-. Sergey hizo una seña de "sí, sí, como sea.", sin dejar de ver el pizarrón.

Nao seguía durmiendo, a pierna suelta, con ronquidos incluidos, Sergey le aventó un borrador. -Te buscan-. Obviamente, eso no la despertó. -¿Y este es el futuro del país?-.

Fujino iba a meterse al salón pero…

-¡CORRE ARAÑA, CORRE!-. Natsuki llegó a la puerta, gritando histérica, mientras peleaba con su bragueta.

Eso si le despertó, ya saben, porque tenía cochina la consciencia. -¿Qué yo que?-. Vio a la castaña caminar hacia ella. -¿Shizuru? ¿Qué haces aquí?-. La muy cínica se dio el lujo de bostezar y estirarse.

-¡SE ENTERÓ DE QUE TE ENTERASTE!-.

No necesitó más, se levantó de su asiento, corrió a las ventanas y saltó por una de ellas. -¡No me atraparas con vida!-.

-¡Te sacaré los ojos!-. Shizuru también saltó por la ventana.

Y en la puerta apareció Alyssa, recién salida de la enfermería. -¿Se encuentra Natsuki?-. Si hasta llevaba muletas cortesía de Shizuru, pero ahí iba, de pendeja.

Todo el salón le vio. -No está-. Tenían ganas de hacerle: chuuu chuuu, como a los perros.

-¡Pero si la estoy viendo!-. Entonces Natsuki también saltó por la ventana. -¡Mierda!-. Se fue del lugar.

Después Tomoe asomó la cabeza, con un corte de cabello más horrible que el anterior. -¡Son unos perdedores, perdedores!-. Rio maniáticamente y se echó a correr.

Sergey seguía anotando como si nada, ya saben, por eso de que le valía tres hectáreas de verga que se mataran entre ellos.

-¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?-. Preguntó Takeda choqueado, mientras veía que Nao, Shizuru y Natsuki correteaban por el jardín.

-Desgraciadamente, nada fuera de lo común-. Mikoto se masajeaba la sien. -Bienvenido a nuestra facultad-.


	16. Capítulo 16

Sé que me tardé bastante con la actualización, pero... mejor tarde que nunca, bien pude quedarme en hiatus eterno XD

* * *

 **CURIOSIDAD**

 **CAPÍTULO 16**

Natsuki y su desigual manada estaban en el jardín de los Minagi-Kanzaki, alistando los últimos detalles para su campamento, y aunque eran ocho personas, solo dos luchaban para meter todo el equipaje en la camioneta. -¡Sí se puede!-. La peliazul y Mai. -¡Yo sé que entra todo!-.

-¡No cabe!-. La oji lila tenía la cara roja del esfuerzo, maldijo a Tate por ganar el piedra, papel o tijeras, dejándola a ella con esa misión imposible. -¡Estudias ingeniería, usa las matemáticas!-.

-¡Matemáticas mi culo!-. Usaría sus conocimientos adquiridos en Tetris, o en su defecto, la fuerza bruta. -¡Entrará todo!-. Seguía empujando las maletas.

-¡ENTIENDE QUE NO, ANIMAL!-. Mai estaba en estado de negación pura.

Y es que como no iban a estar batallando, si parecía que llevaban equipaje para un ejército, uno mal organizado, por cierto. Habían atado la mitad de las cosas al techo, y Natsuki intentaba romper el espacio-tiempo para meter el resto en la cajuela.

Hicieron una pequeña pausa, para analizar la cajuela y ver como podrían vencer a las leyes de la física, Mai le vio con reproche. -Recuérdame, ¿qué hago aquí?-. Quería arrojar las maletas restantes a los arbustos, pero como unas eran las suyas, mejor no dijo nada.

-Me estás haciendo un favor, para que yo se lo haga a Shizuru, para que ella se lo haga al niño bonito que ves por allá-. Señaló al lugar en el que Nao y Mikoto trataban con el caso en desgracia llamado Reito.

-¡No quiero ir!-. Pataleaba él.

-¿¡Y tú crees que yo sí!?.- Nao jalaba su pierna derecha. -¡Tú la cagas! ¡Y yo tengo que ayudar a la cachorra a que ayude a Fujino a que te ayude!-.

-¿No era más fácil decir que ayudamos a Reito?-. Preguntó Mai confundida.

-Es que nadie quiere ayudar al niño mimado-. Natsuki se encogió de hombros.

-Ni yo, prefiero decirle a Natsuki que me ayude a ayudarme-. Contestó Shizuru, desde su cómodo lugar en el asiento de copiloto.

-¿Por qué ella no hace nada?-. Mai seguía indignada por ser la mula de carga número dos, la uno era Natsuki.

-Porque…-. Frunció el ceño -¿Por qué no haces nada Shizuru?-.

-Porque te amo-. Sonrió de manera coqueta, no planeaba sudar hasta que fuera absolutamente necesario.

-Ahhh sí es cierto-. Kuga siguió en lo suyo.

-¡Eso no tiene sentido!-. Mai despotricaba sola, porque la oji verde la ignoraba descaradamente.

A unos metros de distancia. -¡NO QUIERO IR!-. Reito estaba histérico. -¡NOOOOO!-. O bueno, lo que le seguía a histérico.

-¡No te estamos preguntando!-. Mientras Nao jalaba su pierna derecha, Mikoto intentaba arrancarle la izquierda. -¡Ya afloja y coopera!-. Llevaban así diez minutos.

-¡NOOO!-. Su grito salió más femenino de lo acostumbrado. -¡Habrá tierra, insectos, y más tierra!-. Se aferraba a una columna de la puerta principal, como si su glamur estuviera en juego, lloró al darse cuenta de que se le estaban estropeando las uñas.

-¡Los insectos te verán y no están chillando!-. Terminó soltándose para no arruinar aun más su manicura, y las chicas aprovecharon el bug para cargarlo hasta la camioneta y meterlo de una.

-¡Por fin!-. Natsuki logró cerrar la cajuela con todo dentro… -Mierda-. O bueno casi todo, dejó parte de lo de Reito fuera, pero él tenía la culpa así que… -Justicia divina-. Arrojó las cosas a los arbustos más cercanos. -¡Ya podemos irnos!-.

-Ya era hora-. Dijo Shizuru.

-¡Todavía que no ayudas!-. A Mai no se le quitaba lo indignado, no era su día.

-Ara, ayudé no estorbando-.

-¡Ayuda mi…

-¡Mai!-. No iban a meterse con su novia en sus narices, claro que no. -¡No es culpa de Shizuru que tú estés amargada por estar en tus días!-. Así que dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-Grandes declaraciones-. La pelirroja quería ver arder el mundo, mientras no ardiera con él.

-¡NATSUKI! ¡PROMETISTE QUE NO LO DIRIAS! -.

-Mierda-. Sonrió con culpa.

-Como si el resto de las mujeres no menstruaran, así que no jodas Mai-. No pudieron argumentar nada contra la lógica de Shizuru, en parte porque nadie quería un putazo suyo, ya que sabían que ya le había partido la madre a ciertas personitas.

Kuga ya presentía que el viaje se le haría insoportablemente largo.

Mikoto había puesto el transporte, un jeep de su familia, la camioneta tenía tres filas de asientos, en la última iban ella, Reito y Mai, esta última protestó, sí, sí, andaba muy quejumbrosa. -¿Por qué yo tengo que aguantarlo?-. No habían partido y ya le dolía la cabeza por los chillidos de Reito. -Parece cerdo en el matadero-.

-¡Oye!-. Grito femenino patrocinado por Kanzaki.

-Porque perdiste el piedra, papel o tijeras-. Contestó Nao, desde la segunda fila, con Tate y Haruka.

-¡Eso no es justo!-. Mai le pegó una patada al asiento delantero, Tate le miró feo.

-¿¡Por que tan amargada!?-. Sí, el rubio lo preguntó.

-¡Tú también lo estarías, si te estuvieras desangrando por la vagina!-. Tate se quedó calladito, después Mai volteó a ver a Nao. -¡Y sigo diciendo que no es justo!-.

-Tú de pendeja, que siempre pones tijeras-. La pelirroja le sonrió con burla.

-¡OYE!-.

-¡No te robes mi "OYE!-. Reito haciendo berrinche por lo que sea.

-¡No siempre pongo tijeras!-. Se defendió.

-Sí lo haces-. Respondieron todos a coro.

-¡Carajo!-.

-¿Lo ves? No es mi culpa que te proyectes-. Nao se divertía de lo lindo haciendo rabiar a Mai.

-…

-Ara, si Mai se proyecta o no, es asunto suyo-. Desde su asiento de copiloto, la castaña estaba felizmente apartada del desmadre de sus compañeros. -Natsuki, arranca-.

-¡Uber Natsuki, versión todo terreno!-. Obvio la pelirroja iba a estar hinchándole los ovarios todo el camino a Kuga, vivía para eso.

La oji verde frunció el ceño. -Mira araña, no te mando a pie porque no llegas-. No por falta de condición física, por falta de ganas.

-Que servicio tan malo, menos cinco estrellas-.

-¡Que no soy un Uber!-. Golpeó el volante.

-¡QUE NO QUIERO IR!-. Reito seguía de berrinchudo, Mai le miró feo para que se callará, parecía que era él y no ella el que estaba en sus días. Mikoto… ella ya se había puesto tapones en los oídos, ni de coña aguantaría los chillidos de Reito todo el camino.

Y así, aunque nadie quería ir, partieron rumbo al bosque en el que pretendían acampar intentando no morir en el proceso, Kuga había decidido que su destino serían las montañas de Fukka, porque conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano, o al menos lo conocía de niña.

Apenas llevaban 10 minutos de camino cuando… -¿Ya casi llegamos?-. Nao salió con su pendejada del momento.

La oji verde le vio por el espejo retrovisor, con mirada de: Otra pregunta como esa y te lanzó por la ventada. -No-. Gruñó mal humorada, le amargaba que no podía contemplar a Shizuru mientras manejaba, no quería morir tan joven.

Cinco minutos después.

-¿Y ahora?-. Pero Nao parecía no temerle a la muerte.

-No-. Parecía que su ceño fruncido tenía su propio ceño fruncido.

Otros cinco minutos después.

-¿Ahora sí?-.

-¡Te ataré al techo si vuelves a preguntarlo!-. Nao no insistió, porque sí que creía a Kuga capaz de eso y más.

Después de esa amenaza, ninguno tuvo el impulso de idiotez suficiente para seguir molestando a la oji verde mientras iba manejando, ella no era Toretto para andarle jugando al vergas. Natsuki disfrutaba esa calma, para su desgracia, solo duró 20 minutos.

Si hasta parecía que a Reito le pagaban por cagarla. -Tengo que ir al baño-. Literalmente.

-Pues aguántate-. Gruñó Kuga con su humor de perros.

-¡Necesito un baño!-. Tate le arrojó una botella vacía, Kanzaki puso cara de indignado. -¡Un verdadero baño!-.

-¡Hace cinco minutos pasamos por una gasolinera!-. Natsuki estaba enojada porque había preguntado si alguien quería ir al baño, el niño bonito dijo que no, ¡que no!, y ahora le salía con que se estaba meando.

-¡Hace cinco minutos no tenía ganas!-. Pataleó, le dio al asiento delantero y le pegó a Haruka, pero ella que conocía a don marica, también había llevado tapones para los oídos, y se había dormido, el golpecito de Reito no iba a despertarla.

La próxima gasolinera estaba como a 15 minutos y se negaba a tomar el retorno, no alagaría más ese viaje. Miró por el espejo retrovisor a Mai y tuvo una idea. -Mai, dale una de tus toallas super absorbentes-.

-¡NATSUKI!-. No le soltó un puñetazo porque no la alcanzaba. -¿¡Qué sigue!? ¿¡Publicarlo en internet!?-.

-¡Sigo necesitando ir al baño!-. Mikoto le hizo un favor al mundo pegándole un zape a su hermano. -¡Aun quie…

Entonces Kuga piso el acelerador. -¡Me vale verga si nos morimos!-. Y cuando vio que Kanzaki casi se cagaba del susto, desaceleró. -Era broma, como si fuera a arriesgar a Shizuru-.

Para evitar un accidente con los asientos, la oji verde se apiadó y puso empeño en llegar pronto a la siguiente gasolinera. Al llegar Natsuki le dijo a Tate que…

-Acompaña al princeso al baño-. El rubio primero pensó que era broma y se rio, pero…

-¿En serio?-. No creía tan inútil al susodicho como para tener que acompañarlo.

Kuga se encogió de hombros. -No vaya a terminar violado si va solo-. Ese efecto principesco podía jugarle en contra.

Mai y Mikoto fueron al sanitario, Haruka se quedó roncando en la camioneta, Nao se quedó a asegurarse de que no se robaran la camioneta con Haruka incluida, Natsuki y Shizuru fueron a la pequeña tienda, les había surgido una emergencia de máxima prioridad.

-¿Cómo que se te olvidaron los condones?-. Reclamó Natsuki confundida. -¿Pretendías dejarnos en abstinencia?-.

-En mi defensa, tú también los olvidaste-. Shizuru veía las distintas cajitas, no tenían la marca que les gustaba.

-Confiaba en que tú los traerías-. Dijo entre dientes. -Esos no-. Vio con desconfianza la cajita, que dijera: Sabor a melocotón, le daba mala espina.

-Como si fuera yo la que se los pone-. Y ella miró con desconfianza una que decía: Ultra mega super duper sensible.

-Pero eres tú quien me los pone-. Movió las cejas de forma sugestiva. -¿Quién mierda diseña esas cajas?-. Había una que decía: Si hacerla gemir quieres, comprarme debes. -Solo escoge unos y ya-. Veía con cierta paranoia la puerta, temiendo que entraran sus amigos y las agarraran con las manos en la masa.

-Que sea lo que diosito quiera-. Tomó dos cajitas al azar y se dirigieron a la caja para pagar. El chico que atendía se quedó impactado.

-Solo cóbranos-. Una cajita decía: Brillo en la oscuridad, y la otra: Para negros de dos metros.

Cuando regresaron a la camioneta, Mikoto y Mai ya estaban ahí, pero sus hombre y medio no.

-¿Acaso el niño bonito fue a construir el baño?-. Vio su reloj con impaciencia. -Ni Mai se tardó tanto cambiando su toalla-.

-¡NATSUKI!-. Ahora sí, le dio un puñetazo que se le quedó marcado en la mejilla. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, Mai miró con pánico a Shizuru, creyendo que había invocado al espíritu chocarrero.

-Ara… se lo merecía-. Hasta ella sabía que no debías cabrear a una mujer cuando menstruaba. Además… aun creía que Natsuki también debía cargar condones.

10 minutos después, Tate y Reito aparecieron. Una vez de regreso en la carretera… -¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-.

-El inodoro estaba sucio-. Explicó Tate.

Todos vieron a Reito como si estuviera enfermo. -¿Querías cagar?-. ¿Quién en su sano juicio cagaría en una gasolinera?

-¡NO!-. Gritó con asco. -Quería miccionar-.

-¿Qué mierda es miccionar?-. Preguntó Nao.

-Se refiere a que quería mear-. Aclaró Natsuki. -Entonces, ¿Qué tiene que ver…

-No había urinarios y le daba asco el inodoro-. Y no lo culpaba, esa cosa parecía no haberse limpiado desde que abrieron la gasolinera.

-Iba a mear, ¡No a casarse con el!-. Natsuki seguía sin verle el punto, que no jodiera.

-¡Mi higiene va primero!-. Chillaba Reito.

-¡Pero tú orinas de pie!-. Contrarrestó ella.

-¡Eso le dije durante 10 minutos!-. Tate no olvidaría eso nunca.

-¡Nadie me entiende! ¡El mundo no me merece!-. Kanzaki se cruzó de brazos.

Los siguientes minutos los pasaron en silencio, el silencio que podía haber con los ronquidos de Haruka, y los berrinches del princeso. Hasta que llegaron a un punto en el cual la oji verde no estaba 100% segura de si irse por la derecha o por la izquierda.

-Te dije que empacáramos el mapa-. Shizuru intentaba conectarse a Google maps, pero la aplicación se negaba a funcionar.

-Ya sé cual es el camino-. Afirmó, no iba a admitir que planeaba arrojar una moneda para decidir por donde irse.

-Uy sí, se nota-. Nao ya llevaba mucho rato sin joder, necesitaba hacerlo para no explotar. -Apuesto a que en tu mente estás de tin marin de do pingue-.

-Definitivamente, derecha-. Se encaminó hacia allá.

-¿Segura?-. Shizuru tenía sus dudas.

-Tan segura como que Reito es marica-.

-¡Que soy princeso!-.

Mientras hacían el último tramo del viaje, Mikoto se quitó los tapones de los oídos y le hizo la pregunta del millón a Nao.

-Oye Nao, ¿cómo sobreviviste a los Fujinovergazos?-.

-Pues…

 _FLASH BACK_

 _Cuando Shizuru se enteró de que Nao sabía sobre la existencia de Natsuki Jr._

 _La pelirroja saltó por una de las ventanas. -¡No me atraparas con vida!-._

 _-¡Te sacaré los ojos!-. Y Shizuru también saltó._

 _La castaña la persiguió en su versión de poseída, corrieron por los jardines de la facultad, la pelirroja aplastó todas las flores que se encontró._

 _-¿¡Cómo te atreviste a verlo!?-. Shizuru parecía corredora olímpica._

 _-¡No fue mi culpa!-. En realidad sí, porque nadie le dijo que se metiera al departamento de Natsuki, ella solita se dio en todita la madre. -¡La anaconda Kuga se manifestó frente a mí!-._

 _-¿¡CÓMO LE LLAMASTE!?-. A Shizuru iba a explotarle la cabeza del coraje._

 _-¡ANACONDA KUGA!-. Y Nao de pendeja repitiendo las cosas._

 _-¡TE HARÉ MIERDA!-. Intentó correr más rápido, sabía que la castaña era capaz de cortarle las tetas o algo peor en ese estado de espíritu chocarrero._

 _Aun así, por costumbre, quiso jugarle al vergas. -¡MALA HIERBA NUNCA MUERTE!- Soltó una carcajada, pero dejo de reír al notar que Shizuru estaba por alcanzarla. -¡AYUDA MAMÁ!-. Agitaba los brazos histérica. -¡POLICÍA, DIOSITO, QUIEN SEA!-._

 _Se metió de un salto a una fuente, salpicando a una pareja que se estaba metiendo mano ahí cerca. -¡Oye!-. Y luego Shizuru también saltó y los empapó por completo. -¡OYE!-. Iban a reclamarle pero la mirada desquiciada de la castaña los dejó calladitos._

 _-¡No puedes matarme! ¡Soy la mejor amiga de la cachorra!-. Le rogaba a todas las religiones poder seguir corriendo._

 _-¡Yo soy su mejor amiga!-. Casi casi le salía espuma por la boca._

 _-¡Pero si tú eres su novia! ¡No se vale premio doble!-._

 _-¡SOY EL TODO DE NATSUKI! ¡TODO!-. Y le daría en la madre a quien dijera lo contrario, como que se llamaba Shizuru Fujino._

 _Ninguna religión le hizo el milagro a Nao. -¡Ay, ay, calambre! ¡CALAMBRE!-. Cayó rodando al piso, sin pensárselo, la castaña se arrojó sobre ella._

 _-¡Piedad!-._

 _-¡Piedad mis ovarios!-._

 _Nao no supo ni de donde le llovieron los Fujinovergazos._

 _FIN FLASH BACK_

-Entonces morí-. Ella juraba y perjuraba que hasta había visto las puertas del cielo. -¡Pero sobreviví!-. Tenía ojos de loca.

Ese día Natsuki había llegado a tiempo para evitar que dejarán a su amiga en estado vegetativo, aunque viéndola bien, quizá un vegetal fuera más inteligente que ella. -Felicidades Shizuru, dejaste más pendeja a la araña-. Y Kuga creía que eso era imposible.

-Ara, no me des todo el merito. Esa cosa-. Señaló a la pelirroja. -Supera su propia estupidez día a día-. La aludida no la hizo de pleito porque seguía hablando de su supuesta resurrección.

Mikoto entrecerró los ojos. -Pero… ¿Por qué Shizuru quería matarte?-. Algo ahí no le cuadraba.

-Porque…-. Los ojos escarlata le vieron por el espejo retrovisor, pasó saliva. -Porque le suscribí en una página porno-.

-Eso no parece tan malo… Mai.

-Porno hetero-. Se excuso Nao.

-Con razón te quería partir la madre-. Contestó Tate.

Haruka no dijo nada, ella también había muerto y resucitado a punta de Fujinovergazos.

-¡Al fin llegamos!-. Kuga sonrió. -Sabía que sí era por la derecha-.

-Yo la vi tirando la moneda-. Le susurró Nao a Mikoto.

-Pero llegamos, ¿no?-. La verdad, sí había lanzado la moneda y de pura chiripa acertó. -Venga, hay que levantar el campamento-.


End file.
